


Lucky

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never pays attention in school, but when a replacement teacher fills in for his English Class he suddenly finds himself interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank can't remember the last time he actually enjoyed any of his classes. Any lesson for that matter. All his teachers nagged and bitched and argued with him about not paying attention or for dozing off but they didn't see him complaining about how boring they were or how they should stop speaking so monotone all the damn time.

Every day was the same. He was a trouble maker for literally nothing. It wasn't his fault. The teachers just sucked at keeping his attention.

Then, one day, poor old Mrs. Clark, the English teacher, ended up in the hospital with a coronary attack. Frank was there when it happened. She was yelling at him about listening to music during a lesson. It wasn't his fault it bothered her so much. She knew she had a heart condition so it was her responsibility to keep herself mellow.

They had a substitute for the last month, her name was Miss Sanchez. She was cool... She let them listen to music while they worked on their assignments and Frank hoped they'd make her a permanent teacher but on her last day she announced they found a replacement for Mrs. Clark. It was a guy.

Great, Frank thought, a fucking dick.

The next day Frank was not looking forward to meeting the new English teacher, but then he heard a few rumors going around about the guy... Especially from the Senior boys.

"I swear to God, Alex. I walked in and was like, 'I thought they said our new teacher was a dude?'... I have fucking detention. It's not my fault they hired an androgynous." Mark said, opening up his locker.

Frank's brows rose to that.

"Steve thought the same damn thing! Called him Miss like four times." Alex said.

"Oh, that's fucked up man!" Mark howled.

Frank was on his way to English and when he stepped in no one was inside. "Um..." he looked around and spotted Megann at her desk, looking around with a bewildered look on her face.

"Frank! Hey, where's the new teacher?" she signaled for him to sit next to her.

Frank made his way to his desk next to Meg and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but the guys are saying he looks like a chick. They may be exaggerating though. Either that or they're really horny and are desperate for a female teacher." Frank laughed and pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and plugged his ear phones on.

Meg laughed and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "Can't wait to see this..."

The class began filling up and the new teacher still wasn't anywhere in sight.

Maybe he bailed? Frank thought. He could have already lost his cool from being called a girl all day.

Just before the bell rang the classroom door flew open and there he was. A pale face, bright eyes, and a mass of dark hair invaded everyone's sight.

"Um, hi..." he said awkwardly and tucked a lock of his ravenous hair behind his round pointed ear. He walked to the board and everyone followed him with their eyes. "My name is... Mr. McCracken. Um, you can call me Mr. M on account that the name is pretty ridiculous to say." he scribbled his name down and set the piece of chalk down when he was done.

The class laughed slightly and Mr. M turned around on his heels. "I'm going to be your permanent replacement for Mrs. Clark, uh... I've got a few things planned for today but first I'd like to go down the attendance list and when I call your name I'd like for you to tell me a little about yourselves." he went to his desk and his sleeveless black cardigan trailed behind him.

The class continued to silently watch him as he fidgeted through his desk for the piece of attendance. "And, um... At the end I'll tell you all a little about myself... First name, Jessica Aarons..."

He went down the list and when he came to Frank's name Frank swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Frank--I like that name... Are you the first one in your family with that name?" Mr. M asked, clicked his pen on his desk for the billionth time.

"Uh, no... Almost every guy in my family has the name 'Frank'," he murmured and Mr. M hummed.

"Okay, Frank, tell me something about yourself. I already know you're Italian because of your last name so you can't use that." he giggled and chewed on the cap of his pen.

Frank gawked awkwardly before he said, "Um, I'm in a band. Uh, a punk band called Pencey Prep."

"Oh, that's neat. I'm a bit of a punk fan myself, like... I dig The Misfits and Black Flag... Shi--I mean, stuff like that." he caught himself before he could swear. "You like those bands too?"

"Yeah." Frank said simply. He didn't think it was possible for his eyes to be so wide open.

"I have a feeling we're gonna' get along nicely." he smiled and Frank was still gawking at his teacher.

When he finished going down the list of students he stood up and began talking about himself. "Okay so, I was born and raised here in Jersey, I enjoy painting and comics... My birth surname is Way... So yeah, I'm married." he flashed his silver banner and Frank frowned noticeably. "My husband's in a band called The Used." he paused there and some students started to whisper to one another.

"Um... Yeah," Mr. Way scratched his nose nervously. "Yeah, settle down." his face had turned extremely pink as everyone quieted down. "Anyone ever hear about the band? They're pretty popular here."

Frank raised his hand slowly. "A few songs. They're pretty good."

Mr. Way smiled at Frank and then turned to face the board.

"Okay so, enough of that. Now that we know each other lets get on with the lesson I had planned."

The whole class Frank had his ear plugs out of his ears and just gazed at Mr. Way. The way he glided across the room and sat atop of his desk with his legs crossed, even how he squinted when he read a chapter from the book. Everyone around can see that Frank was acting different... And okay, maybe he was infatuated but so were they.

Class came to an end and Frank was gathering his belongings. When the last student stepped out Mr. Way was at the board, erasing what he had written down as he hummed a song to himself.

Frank was watching as his teachers hips swayed and foot tapped lightly on the ground. Frank was just sitting there, not even bothering to put his stuff away any more. He just watched as Mr. Way lightly head banged.

When he was done he turned around and gasped loudly. "Shit... I mean crap. I thought everyone left." he giggled and Frank laughed as well.

"Um, no... I was getting ready to go but you started to um, dance. I couldn't help myself." Frank said and he's aware that he's flirting.

"Oh really now?" Mr. Way went to his desk and sat on top of his desk; his legs were slightly spread open and his hands were on his thighs. "School's out, Frank... No more classes for today."

"I'm aware of that."

Gerard licked his lips and stared at Frank for what seemed like hours and finally broke out into a toothy grin. "Are you... Flirting with me, Mr. Iero?" his head tipped to the side.

Frank's heart started to pick up and when he shook his head quickly he stood up and gathered his belongings. He just realized this was his fucking teacher and he was catching on a little too quickly. "See you tomorrow, Frank..." Gerard smirked as he watched Frank scatter out the classroom.

**

The next day Frank's wandering down the hallways on his way to home room and it's pretty empty. No ones around except Mrs. Richardson but she was wiping down her classroom door window and not paying any mind to him. It was early in the morning and Frank was making his way to Mr. Ways class. He was nervous and scared.

He's getting closer and when he's at the door he peeks into the window and sees Mr. Way at his desk talking on his phone and scribbling in his teacher planning book.

Frank can hear his conversation. It sounded like he was probably talking to his husband.

"Jesse has his doctors appointment at 10:00 today so I need you to be on your way at 9:30. Um, my mom wants us to stop by for dinner by 7. So, yeah, I finish at five today... Yeah, totally. I miss you too baby. I'll see you tonight. Mhm... Yeah. Okay... Okay. Well, tell him I said he can eat shit and die. Haha, love you too sweetheart. Tell Jesse I love him, 'kay... Bye-bye." He giggled and ended the call. "Bert, you charmer." Gerard said to himself and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Frank knocked on the door and when Gerard looked up from his desk he smiled and signals for Frank to come in. "Hey, Frank! What're you doing here so early?"

"Nothin', just wanted to see how you were doing." Frank stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Did you have a good first day?"

"Oh, I did. Thanks. We're gonna' have fun today. I planned out this literature game." He stood up and went to the board and began writing down a lesson plan for his first period class.

"That's cool... So, um. Who's Jesse?"

"My son..." he said in a calm voice. "He's my baby. He's three."

"Is he your biological son?"

"Mhm..."

"How? Aren't you gay?"

"Yeah. My best friend was my surrogate." he said too quickly. "Look, um..." Gerard turned around and leaned against the chalk board and scratched his head nervously. "I know you're getting to know me, but... Let's not get so personal, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, well, can I ask how old you are? You look extremely young. It's weird, now knowing that you've got a 3 year old."

"It's okay. And I'm twenty eight." He went back to writing on the board and Frank just gazed at the back of his head.

There was definitely something wrong with his teacher. Just yesterday he was fine. He didn't mind talking but now today something was off. He seemed agitated, especially talking about his son.

"Can I see a photo of him?" Frank piped up and Gerard looked at him over his shoulder. "Of Jesse I mean."

"OH, uh. Sure..." he went to his desk and went through his messenger bag and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a photo and smiled at it. "He's got the most perfect blue eyes." he started to go to Frank. "He looks a lot like my brother Mikey."

"Oh wow..." Frank took the photo from Gerard's hands and stared at it. "I don't know what your brother looks like but I think Jesse looks like you. A lot. Except his hair is brown and yours is black."

"My hair isn't naturally black." Giggled Gerard and Frank hummed in interest.

"He's a cute kid. He kind of looks like your husband a little... Does he have a sister? I'm thinkin' maybe the surrogate was his sister if he has one."

"Oh... Um, we get that a lot. Um, no. He doesn't have a sister." he took the photo nervously and went to put it back in his bag. "You should get going soon, Frank. You're gonna' be late for home room."

"Uhm... This is my home room. I missed yesterday because my alarm didn't wake me up. I was late."

Gerard's eyes widened and he pulled out the attendance. "OH! I see... Yeah, I put an 'X' next to your name and everything. I forgot about that. Okay, well, hm... That's cool."

Frank sat at his desk and watched Gerard silently as he rolled on his chair towards the board and leaned back in his seat. He was looking at the front door, waiting for others to come in.

It was pretty awkward. Frank can hear students in the hall yelling and laughing. They were obnoxious and Frank hated them.

"They just fool around out there, don't they?" Gerard got up from his chair and pulled open his classroom door.

"All the time..." Frank murmured.

"Mr. McCracken's class... C'mon!" Gerard shouted, sticking his head out in the hall. "Anyone who's late gets a lunch detention.

The students gathered into the room and everyone took their seats.

"All right, cool! So, yeah... Bell Work is on the board, get it done and we'll move on to The Odyssey." he clasped and sat down on his chair and rolled over to his desk. "I'm gonna' take attendance so if anyone has a question come on over. I don't bite."

He looked around the classroom and watched as everyone started working on the bell work. His gaze came across Frank and their eyes met. Gerard smiled weakly and averted his gaze to his laptop quickly.

Frank smirked to himself.

First period came to an end and Frank went through all his classes. He couldn't wait for last period. He had Gerard again.

The bell for 6th period came and Frank jetted out of the cafeteria and down the hall that lead to Gerard's classroom. He peeked through the window again and Gerard was on his phone again.

"I don't know, babe... I haven't got anyone to watch Jesse... My mom'll be out of town all next week and so will Mikey and my dad. I know you wanted me to see you play but you know the situation--"

Frank knocked on the door as he pulled it open.

"I gottah go... Class is starting. Love you too, bye-bye." he hung up quickly and wiped his hands down his face. "Frank, hey."

"Hi... Um, I heard your conversation through the door. You said you didn't have anyone to babysit Jesse?"

"Uh, oh, yeah. Bert's on tour and junk and he's playing a show in the HOB down town the upcoming Monday. He really wanted me to go but I can't." Gerard filled him in and Frank took a seat at his desk.

"I can watch him... If you want, I mean. I take care of my little cousins all the time when they come into town for visits." Frank said and Gerard's head tipped to the side in thought.

"Oh. Well, I appreciate it but I've gottah think about it. Jesse's weird around strangers; he's shy." Gerard stood up and took a seat on top of his desk. "I mean, he's good out in public and saying hi and stuff but with someone near him for hours he freaks out if he doesn't know you."

"Okay, but I'm good with kids. Promise. He'll like me." Frank smiled, pulling out his notebook.

"Well... Alright. Fine. We'll negotiate the price but first lets do school work right now." Gerard's attention went to the door. Student's flooded the classroom and Gerard hopped off his desk and went to the board.

"Hey Mr. M." A few students greeted him and he waved to them.

"Hey guys... We're gonna' finish up yesterdays assignment. I know everyone's excited for the weekend but lets get this done quickly so we can spend the last ten minutes of class playing a few literature games." he said excitedly.

Frank couldn't help but stare. Okay, well, everyone was staring too... But not the way Frank was. He kind of liked Mr. Way a lot and it was progressing into deeper feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend flew by and Monday came. School was the same and Frank was actually looking forward to it now. He and Gerard talked a lot more and they discussed how much Frank would be paid for taking care of Jesse and what time he would need to arrive.

Gerard gave his student his address and phone number and as soon as school came to an end Frank was leaving to his car and heading home. He had to do his homework and eat dinner before he could leave to Gerard's.

His teacher lived all the way on the other side of town. When he entered the neighborhood he punched in the code Gerard gave him and the gates opened up. He drove in and when he parked in front of the house Frank had to gaze at it.

It was really nice and inviting.

The whole house was brown and the door was red. It made him feel warm and he wanted to go inside and see if it matched the vibe he got from just looking at it from the outside, but before he went to the door he called his teacher and made sure it was ok.

In his phone he listed Gerard in his contacts as Sexy Dilf Teacher and when he clicked it he laughed because he hoped Gerard would never see that.

Frank waited for an answer but it never came.

"Okay..." he said to himself and hopped out of his car after he shoved his cell phone into his back pocket. He made his way to the doorsteps and when he made it to the front he knocked on it loudly and waited.

The door came open and there was Gerard. His hair was pushed up in some kind of swoopy style and his clothes were tight on his body. He was wearing a 'The Used' band shirt and tight jeans. "Hey, Frank! I just got done taking Jess a bath. He's in the living room, on the phone with his Father. Come on in." he stepped aside and when Frank walked in he inhaled the scent of apple spice and cinnamon.

"I'm sorry about the mess... Um, I was getting ready and Jess was running around with his toys and, uh, yeah... Follow me to the kitchen." Gerard shook his head slightly and Frank followed close behind him. Frank didn't know what he was talking about, the house looked spotless besides a few action figures on the floor.

"I have a list of phone numbers on the fridge. His Doctor's number is there, just in case. He just got over his cold so if it starts to come back just go through the medicine cabinet... It's this one. And um, he drinks tea before bed time... Also his humidifier's in the medicine cabinet—top shelf. I think that's it... Wait. If he's acting up just call me and put him on the phone. You can put on some cartoons if he's bored. He'll just sit there and he won't be annoying or anything." Gerard looked around the kitchen after showing Frank where everything was.

"Does he eat anything at this time? I can make pasta if you have any to make... I'm not so bad." Frank laughed nervously and lowered his eyes to Gerard's hands which were playing his his belt loops.

"Oh yeah. In the food pantry. There's boxes of noodles and stuff and tomato sauce. He likes cereal too. There's Captain Crunch in there, that's his favorite. Fuck, I feel like I'm forgetting somethin—"

"Dada!!! Daddy wan' talk to yewwwwww" Jesse hollered from the living room.

Gerard smiled and his eyes twinkled when he heard Jesse's voice. "Come meet him." he signaled Frank with his hands and the teenage boy followed him. "He's a pretty rad kid. He likes Super Heroes and stuff."

"Right on. We have that in common." Frank smiled and when they came into the living room Jesse was on the couch, with Gerard's cellphone in his hand which was high in the air.

"Thanks baby!" Gerard took the phone from his chubby pale hand. "Sweetie, this is Frank. He's going to watch you while I go out to see daddy perform." he introduced them and left to the kitchen to speak with Bert. "Hey, babe... Yeah, I'm leaving soon—

"Hi Jess... Your dad tells me you like Super Heroes. Who's your favorite?" Frank crouched down in front of the couch where Jesse was sitting.

The little boy was doll-like and he had round Doe eyes. He was probably the cutest kid Frank has ever seen. His hair was thick and neat and Frank wanted to mess it up a little.

"... I... I like Batman." he said almost in a whisper and Frank smiled at him.

"Batman's cool."

Jesse smiled at him just as Gerard walked back into the living room.

"Alright so... I'll be back at twelve-ish. He needs to be in bed by nine." Gerard shrugged on his leather jacket. "Walk me to the door Frankie." Gerard started to walk ahead and Frank followed him.

"He's adorable, Mr. M. I mean... He looks just like you even more in person." Frank said and Gerard fluffed his own hair. "His eyes are blue and yours are hazel... The only difference I can find."

"His da—I mean, the surrogate has blue eyes and blond hair. So that's where he gets it from," he leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Frank tipped his head to the side and nodded. "I see... Um, so I'll take extremely good care of him."

"Thanks so much, Frank. I really do appreciate this. If you ever need anything I'm there, okay?" Gerard smiled with his teeth and Frank's heart dropped.

"C-can... Can you get me your husbands autograph?" he chuckled and Gerard snorted loudly. "Seriously... He's a fuckin' kick ass musician."

"Of course... I gotta go now. Call me if you need anything." He peeled himself off the door and pulled it open.

Before he stepped out he turned to look at Frank again and then yelled out a goodbye to Jesse. "Bye." he said quietly and stepped out and closed the door behind himself.

Frank watched him through the window next to the door and his eyes traveled south of his teachers body. His hips shook and his hands moved into his back pocket and suddenly Frank's pants grew tighter.

"Fuck..." he murmured and backed away from the window slowly.

He spent the whole night at Jesse's side, talking to the little boy and getting to know him. For a 3 year old he was a pretty relaxed kid. He got sleepy at seven, after dinner, and when he passed out in front of the TV Frank carried him off the couch and to his bedroom.

The kids room was decked out with art and Batman novelties. Even his bed was styled like the Bat Mobile. It was pretty bad ass.

For the rest of the night Frank sat at the couch and ate some of the pasta he made and while he watched some shitty Zombie movie. He was beginning to get a little sleepy and bored to say the least so he stood up and stretched his legs.

And okay, maybe he was nosy but something down the hall caught his attention when he had carried Jesse to his room. He thinks it was another bedroom. The door had been open and a light was on.

He walked up stairs and down the long hall. When he came up front with the half open bedroom he pushed open the door and stepped in... It looked like a nursing room. There was a rocking chair, a bookshelf, a changing table and an easel near the window. On the dresser near the changing table was a bunch of pill bottles and breast pump.

Frank's brows rose in confusion and when he took one of the bottles of pills off the table he brought it up close to his face and read the label. It was a prescribed bottle of Domperidone with Gerard's name scribbled on it.

Frank set it down quickly and backed up slowly.

Okay, he was weirded out now. He continued to look around the room and he came across a bunch of Nursing books and magazines. He was officially weirded out.

He decided it was time to leave the room and when he did his phone went off and he answered it quickly before Jesse would wake up from his Misfits ring tone.

"Hello?" he answered in a hushed whisper.

"Frank, hey... It's me, Mr. M." He said loudly in the mist of loud music and people yelling. "I figured this was your number. It was in my missed calls... Anyways... How's Jesse? Is he being good?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, Jesse's asleep. He's very well behaved. I'm having no problems what so ever. How's the show?" Frank asked. His mind is still stuck in the nursery. He didn't know what to think of it.

"That's great! The show's amazing! They released a new single today so it's pretty hectic in here right now... Also, I got that autograph you wanted. Bert's thankful for you. He really is. We both appreciate you watching our son for us. It means a lot to me." Gerard said, someone shouting 'FUCK YEAH!' in the background came through and Frank laughed. "It's so noisy here. I'm not even in the pit."

"It's okay and you're welcome Mr. M... But yeah, Jesse's fine everything's all good. You said you'd be here by 12, right?" Frank wondered.

"Yeah, probably 11. I Don't know for sure yet. I'll be bringing Bert home with me so you'll get to meet him." Gerard said and Frank perked up.

"Sweet! That's awesome! I'm looking forward to it." said Frank in excitement.

"Alrighty... Well, I'll see you soon." He said with a giggle. "Bye Frank."

"Bye."

The call ended and Frank pushed his phone back into his back pocket.

He went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat there for what felt like years and before he knew it he was dozing off and falling into a deep sleep.

**

"Mmm, baby..." Gerard gasped and wrapped his arms around Bert's shoulders when they got through the front door. Their tongues were swirling in and out each others mouths. Bert had one hand on Gerard's hip and his other hand on the back of Gerard's neck, strands of Gerard's inky black hair were tangled in between his fingers.

"Shh... Shh, babe." Bert whispered in between kisses on Gerard's swollen lips. "Isn't your student, Frank, still here?"

Gerard pulled away hastily and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I almost forgot. C'mon..." He took Bert's hand and guided him into the living room. "Awe... He fell asleep." Gerard cooed and brought his free hand to cover his mouth

"Well damn. Should we wake him up?" Bert asked in a hushed whisper. "I feel bad but isn't there school tomorrow?"

"Wait..." Gerard stopped Bert before he could wake up his student. "Lets fool around before we have to wake him up." he wiggled his brows at his husband.

"With your student in the house?" Bert said in a shock-mock tone. "G, baby. What's gotten into you... _Fuckyes_." he pulled Gerard by his wrist and tugged him towards the staircase.

When they disappear up stairs Frank's eyes blinked open. He could have sworn he heard Gerard... Maybe it was a dream?

He sat up slowly and pulled his cellphone from his pocket and checked the time. 12:16am.

"Fuck..." he groaned under his breath and jumped up from the couch. He started to go up stairs to check on Jesse when he heard a noise come from the room across from Jesse's.

"Faster... Oh fuck—harder." Gerard's voice groaned.

Frank's brows furrowed and he approached the door cautiously. "Haven't fucked in so long, babe... Ungh, fuck. I missed you. I missed your tight ass."

Frank came to an obvious conclusion. Mr. Way was fucking his husband.

His face was probably as red as a fucking cherry and his hands were super clammy. He wanted to slam down the door and just be angry and jealous... He couldn't do that though. It was his teacher... His teacher and his fucking famous Rockstar husband.

All Frank can hear now is heavy panting and deep moaning. It was intense and Frank knows he should back away and go back down stairs and pretend to be asleep and wait until when they were finished, but he can't. He can't bring himself to pull away.

"I want another baby, G..." Bert groaned and the bed squeaked obnoxiously.

"Uhn... No, Bert... Y-you know I can't go through that again." Gerard panted and Frank pressed his ear against the door as soon as he heard those words leave Gerard's mouth.

"C'mon... Let me come inside. You're on your cycle, right? Let me. I want another baby with you, G. I really want this. I was so fucking proud when Jesse was born. I want that again. We made such a beautiful son... Lets try for a girl this time, okay?" Bert said, out of breath. The squeaking stopped.

"Bert. You know how hard it was for me. I was stuck in this house my whole pregnancy. Even the fucking birth. I can't do it again. I hated it... I was miserable."

Frank's heart stopped. He couldn't believe his ears. His teacher was the one who gave birth to Jesse? But he was a fucking man...? Wait, what the actual fuck?

"But it was worth it, right? You had the family helping you... You had help and we have a family doctor and we have—"

"No, Bert. I can't. Not again. We'll talk about it later... When your dick isn't in my ass. Just fuck me and don't fucking come insi—BERT!" A slam came from the bedroom and Frank backed away from the door as if he'd just been struck by fire. "Oh my God... What did you do, Bert... What did you fucking... Oh God, no. No, no, no, no... God, no." Gerard's sounded breathless and Bert was grunting like he was still going. "Get out. Get the fuck out of me right now motherfucker."

Oh shit, Frank thought.

He tiptoed all the way down the stairs and into the living room where he laid back down on the couch and shut his eyes close.

"You'll thank me later on, G. It'll make us happier." Bert sounded like he was in the hall and Gerard can be heard crying. "C'mon, babe. Don't cry... C'mon."

"I can't Bert... Not again. You selfish asshole!" he screamed and that startled Jesse.

"Dadddddyyy!" the little boy whined from his bedroom.

"Hey, bud..." Bert opened the bedroom door and picked up the toddler. "I missed you."

Frank can hear Bert coming down the stairs and Gerard was behind them, wearing a a black silk robe. "Frankie..." he went into the living room. "Sweetheart. Hey, Bert and I are home. Thanks again so much for watching Jesse. I brought you an autographed band shirt... All the guys signed it. Bert's here but it's not a good time to meet him. Another time, okay?" Gerard tightened his robe and passed Frank the shirt and money after he sat up.

"Oh, hey... Okay, Mr. M. See you tomorrow..." he fake yawned and took the shirt and fifty dollar bill.

He left through the front door quickly and jumped into his car. The shit he found out was insane... He didn't think he'd be able to look at Mr. Way the same way again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Frank walked into homeroom and sat at his desk.

Mr. Way was sitting at his desk, like always, and his head was down; his hair curtained around his jaw, covering his face.

"Mr. M... Hi." Frank said quietly. "You okay?"

"... Huh?" his head rose up quickly. "Um, yeah. I'm good. Just thinking. Sorry... Did you want to talk about something?" he crossed his arms on top of his desk.

"Yeah. Your son, Jesse, he's a really good kid. I had fun watching him." Frank said and Gerard flashed him an angelic smile. "So, if you ever need a sitter you can always ask me."

"Oh, thank you so much Frank. I appreciate it. Jesse really liked you. He said he'd rather you watch him than the daycare I take him to." giggled Gerard.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, I'm going out with my husband Friday night. Mind watching him?"

Frank actually had plans of his own Friday night but he wasn't about to turn Gerard down.

"Yeah, for sure. I don't mind. What time?"

"Well, our dinner reservations are at 8 so you can be there by 7:30... And yeah, same pay. We'll be back by 10 this time."

"Alright, sounds good."

They shared a smile just as the class started to fill up.

"Hey guys. Lesson's on the board." Gerard pointed from his seat on his desk.

The school week flew by like it was on speed and before Frank knew it it was Friday. He knew he'd have to leave school and go straight to Gerard's since it was an hour drive from his house, but he didn't care. He could do his homework at Gerard's... Also, he hoped the man wouldn't mind if he took a shower. He brought spare clothes to change into.

"Hi Frankie!" Gerard waved once Frank stepped into the empty classroom. He was five minutes early. "Tonight's the night. Jesse can't wait for you to come over. He keeps talking about you. It's adorable." he said, rolling to the front of the class on his chair.

Frank smiled and started to pull his Literature binder from his bag. All week he was thinking about how Mr. Way was able to get pregnant. It baffled him and at the same time he didn't find it so strange. Mr. Way already was effeminate but this was over the charts. It was un heard of and he's surprised they've been able to keep it a secret.

"What's wrong?" Gerard rolled over to Frank on his chair and rested his elbows on his students desk. "Are you okay? You didn't have plans did you?"

"Oh, um, no... I'm fine. I was just-- Um, wondering... What's your Surrogates name?" Frank fiddled with his fingers. He was trying to avoid Gerard's hard stare.

"My surrogate... Um, her names Molly. She's my best friend." Gerard rolled back to the front of the class again. "Why'd you need to know?"

"I... I was just wondering. I mean, Jesse... He's unique is all."

"Oh." Gerard swallowed visibly and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, he is."

Frank wanted to bring up what he discovered but that meant Gerard would know he was snooping around and he wouldn't let him watch Jesse anymore. He didn't want that to happen.

"So Frank, did you do your homework last night?" Gerard cut through the awkward silence.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Frank said and Gerard hummed in approval.

Once the class filled up Gerard had everyone pass their homework to the people sitting in the front row and when he collected it all he started up on that days lesson.

Class went by fast and when it was near the end Gerard assigned homework and then let everyone talk until it was time to leave.

The bell rung and dismissed everyone.

"So, Mr. M..." Frank said once the last student left. "I was wondering if it was okay if I took a shower at your place. I have a change of clothes with me... Seeing that I have to drive straight to your place."

"Yeah, you're good... Um, Bert has my car with him and he's stuck at the doctors office with Jesse... Would it be okay if I went along with you?" Gerard gathered his belongings and stuffed them into his messenger bag. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

Frank glared and he almost forgot to speak. He was too busy doing fist pumps in his head. "Oh, yeah. For sure. It's cool. We heading out now?"

"Thanks... And yeah. Lets go." Gerard went to the door and held it open for Frank and when he shut off the lights he locked the door behind them.

In the car, Gerard sat in the passenger seat with his bag on his lap and his hands flat on his knees. He looked a little awkward and Frank just kept staring at him at each red light they hit.

"I really should have just got a house on this side of town... Bert's idea." Gerard giggled and leaned back in his seat. He let out a little moan as he stretched and Frank licked his lips and stared at him again.

"Want the AC on?" Frank asked and without a response he turned it on.

"Yeah, thats fine. S'feels good." Gerard let his hair blow around and Frank was probably drooling by now.

"So..." Frank made a turn onto the highway. "Do you like being a teacher? Is this your first teaching job?" he started conversation.

"Oh, no... I worked at an Elementary school, before Jesse was born, on my side of town. I taught fourth grade Art. It was fun but then Bert started touring more and Jesse was only 2 at the time, when I quit, and I had no one to watch him and I didn't want to leave him at day-cares at his age so I quit and just stayed home taking care of him. He's 3 now so it's a lot less difficult for me. Plus he's a lot well behaved so it's easier for the day-care to watch him." Gerard said and played with the strap of his bag.

"Hmm, I see... That's good."

"Yeah. It is."

"Do you get to see Bert a lot?" Frank wondered and Gerard let out a dry laugh. "No? I'm guessing."

"That topic is a little too touchy for me, but y'know... I see him, but sometimes I can't wait for him to go back on tour. I know that's bad but he's not much help with Jesse or around the house. He's already hardly around to watch our son grow and it's just... It's just hard for me to talk about sometimes." Gerard said quickly and wiped his hands down his pale face.

"I see... Um, I'm sure he loves you both very much. I mean, you're family and he's really lucky to have you and Jesse in his life." Frank said quietly and Gerard's head snapped in his direction.

"... Thanks Frankie. That's really sweet of you to say."

They're a little quiet after that so Frank turns on the radio. He's got an Iron Maiden CD in so he sticks to that.

"Oh God, I love this song." Gerard smiled and let his head lean back on the seat, almost like he'd be in pleasure. "One of my favourite songs by them. 'The Number of The Beast'."

"I like: 'Fear of The Dark' a lot." Frank said with a smirk placed on his face.

"That song is like... The song, y'know? It's got that perfect story-telling element to it. So amazing." Gerard said and Frank agreed. "God, I wish I was in a band."

"Ever been in one?"

"Eh, a few... High school fun, y'know? I was never serious about it. I envy Bert sometimes. He's gotten every thing he's ever wanted and I just... I'm there to watch it happen and it's fulfilling for me. It really is, but it's not my dreams." Gerard shrugged and Frank nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They're approaching the gate and Frank punched in the code. "But it's gotta be pretty cool being married to a famous Rock Star, right? You've got it pretty made too."

Gerard laughed and shook his head, "Um, yeah, I guess."

"Hmm... Will Bert be in when we get there?" Frank wondered. He didn't mean to sound creepy or to try and pull a move on his teacher but it kind of came across that way... Because he was.

"No." Gerard said simply. "They'll be back in a few... A half hour, or so.

Frank was going to be alone with his fucking teacher, inside his teachers fucking house... Okay Frank, don't try anything stupid, he thought. Okay, maybe try something but don't be too forward. He's fucking married to Bert--motherfuckin'--McCracken, he reminded himself.

"Here we are." Frank parked on the left side of the driveway and turned off his car. "Need help with your bag? I can take it in for you if you want."

Gerard unbuckled his seat belt and laughed under his breath. "I'm good, Frank, thanks..."

Frank hopped out of the drivers seat and went to open Gerard's door for him quickly.

"Oh wow, little gentlemen you are." Gerard hopped out and put his bag on. "Thanks sweetheart." He winked and walked to the house.

Frank looked down to his crotch and he's so thankful his pants aren't loose fitted. His bulged was already showing enough.

When they get inside Gerard's locking the door behind them and going upstairs. "I'll be right back." he said as he went up.

Frank walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He had his backpack on the ground next to his feet.

Gerard was back down in five minutes and he was in his robe. "Okay, so... I'm gonna' shower upstairs... There's another bathroom, just go into the den and make a left down the hall. There's towels and soaps and shavers and stuff. Also, there's a new spared tooth brush in case you wanna' brush." he said and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "Um, if you need anything come knocking on my door. It'll be open a crack." he said and backed up a little once Frank stood up.

"I'm good... Thanks Mr. Way."

Gerard looked baffled for a second. "Did you just call me Mr. Way?"

Well damn, Frank thought, that slipped.

"Oh, um... I mean Mr. M... Sorry, it's just... I remember you telling us your birth Surname and I liked it." Frank apologised hastily.

"Oh no, you're fine... I just, I haven't heard it in a while. I miss it." he smiled weakly and started to go back up stairs.

Frank watched him and his heart swelled up.

Okay so, on his way to the bathroom he got a little lost. The house wasn't like... Super big, but it was big enough to get lost in. It was like a fucking labyrinth and plus Frank had shit memory from all the pot he smoked his first three years of high school.

He finally found the den and when he stepped in he could see they used it as a game room. There was a wine cellar and a pool table and a little bar with a flat screened TV mounted on the wall.

It was pretty damn cool in Frank's books.

In the corner of the room on the coffee table in front of the little sofa Frank spotted a cigarette tray with a baby care book next to it and that reminded Frank about his teachers ability to conceive.

He was probably pregnant again by the sounds of Monday night, Frank thought and shook his head in disgust. Bert was a dick for doing that to his own husband.

He got into the bathroom and when he stepped in he was expecting a half bathroom kind of set up, like, y'know a toilet with a shower next to it. But no, the shit was huge. Almost as big as the den and he thinks maybe they extended because it didn't seem like it was meant to be so huge.

He got into the shower and just did his thing... Maybe he jerked off but c'mon, how could he not. His teacher made him extremely hard and it wasn't like he was going down any time soon, especially when he came down in his bathrobe. Frank could see his bare legs for fucks sake.

When he was done washing himself he stepped out and dried himself off then put on his clothes. It was The Used shirt Gerard gave him with the bands autograph on it. He worshiped it.

He was out in the living room when he was done and he can hear the shower still running up stairs.

He was tempted to go upstairs and make up an excuse just to talk to his teacher while he showered... So maybe he could ask if it was ok to watch TV? He was pretty sure Gerard wouldn't mind but that was the best excuse he could come up with.

He started to make his way upstairs and when he went into what he believed was Gerard's bedroom he froze when he saw his teacher's naked back to him.

Oh shit, he thought and backed out the room quickly but quietly before Gerard saw him. He hurried back down stairs and when he sat down he could feel his dick growing hard again.

"Frank, if you want you can grab something to eat and watch TV." he came down stairs in a couple minutes dressed formally. "Bert called he and Jesse will be back in fifteen minutes." he fixed the collar on his button down shirt and fluffed his hair.

"Oh, uh... Um, y-yeah, ok." he stuttered. Gerard's bare ass was etched in his brain.

"You okay?" he came up to Frank and sat next to him.

"I... I'm good." if he didn't make a move now his dick would fall off. "I'm..." he gazed into Gerard's eyes.

His teacher looked confused. "Are you sur--"

Frank was aware that maybe he was a little too haste; he pulled Gerard by the back of his neck and kissed him hard on his mouth. He actually felt like he was about to pass out and die but he grew more aggressive when he felt Gerard kiss him back. If anything, his teacher deepened it by opening his mouth and moving his hand in Frank's unruly hair.

"W-wait... Wait." Gerard gasped when Frank worked his lips down his throat. "M'fuck... Frankie. I've wanted this... So bad." He whispered and Frank pulled back from his throat and devoured his lips again.

He pulled Gerard between his legs and he helped him sit on his lap.

"I want it..." Gerard purred, pressing his ass down on Frank's crotch.

"Want what?" Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Gerard say it.

With his luck Gerard's cell phone went off and they both let out frustrated groans. "Sorry... Gotta take it." he hopped off of his students lap and fixed his hair before he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Bert, you close?" he asked.

Frank sat back on the couch and stared up at Gerard as he massage the front of his pants with the palm of his hand. Gerard stared down at him and bit onto his bottom lip. Their eyes were locked on one another's like a force and neither of them broke the stare.

"Alright, Frank and I are waiting." Gerard said and smiled. "I'll see you in five." he got down on his knees and unzipped Frank's jeans. He was still on the phone with his husband as he did this. "Love you too, baby... Bye." he ended the call and tossed his phone on the couch next to Frank. "I'm gonna' suck you off." he said and freed Frank's erection from his pants.

Frank shut his eyes closed and his mouth opened up once he felt his teachers warm, wet mouth envelope the head of his dick. He tongued and swallowed and jerked and when Frank opened his eyes Gerard's were already on his. "M'fuck!" he cried out and dug his fingers in his teachers hair.

Gerard took him deeper and when the head of Frank's dick hit the back of his throat he closed up around him and sucked harder. That sent Frank over the edge and he came.

"Ungh... Mmmm." Frank panted and Gerard slid his mouth gently up Frank's shaft and even that was enough to make him hard again.

"Good?" Gerard asked and held his students semi hard dick in his fist. He stroked him a little and lightly licked the tip.

Frank shut his eyes again and jutted his hips up. "Fuck yeah," he gasped.

The sound of a car door closing outside caused Gerard to stand up quickly and go into the kitchen. Frank watched Gerard disappear and at the same time he did his pants up.

"HOME!" Bert hollered, stepping inside the house. "Jesse, go find Dada."

Just when Frank zipped himself up Bert stepped into the living room. "Hey, Frank!" he said loudly and Frank stood up and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm a huge fan." Frank smiled weakly and stared over at Jesse as he walked into the kitchen in search for Gerard.

"Hey baby!" he heard Gerard chirp.

"I want to thank you for this man, I really do. I've been nagging Gerard to let me hire a nanny but he's stubborn and picky about who watches our little boy. You must be good with kids if he's okay with you watching our Jess." Bert leaned against the wall.

"Oh, uh, yeah... I am. Kids are cool." Frank said and Bert stared at him for a long moment. "uh..." Frank scratched his head nervously. "I've seen you live like, 3 times. You guys are amazing."

"Oh really! That's rad. I'm glad you like the music. I see you're wearing the shirt. I picked it out. It's my favorite one." Bert said and Frank thanked him. "Nawh man, thank you."

Gerard entered the living room holding Jesse in his arms and he bit his lip as he stared at Frank. "Ready to go baby?" he asked Bert. "We gotta leave now or else we'll be late." he set Jesse down on the couch gently.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he started to leave. "Nice meeting you Frank." he waved.

Gerard stood there until Bert left. "Hey, uh... Wanna' stay the night? I mean, Bert was saying he wanted to stop some where after dinner. So we'll be home later than I thought. There's three spare bedrooms so you can crash in which ever you like." Gerard said and Frank nodded quickly. "Okay, cool... Bye Jesse. Love you baby," he pecked his son on the cheek. "Bye Frankie, see you when I get back." he walked to the front door and exited.

When the sound of a car driving off faded Frank let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He looked at Jesse who was staring back at him... And suddenly, he felt guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse's a lot more talkative this time around and he shows Frank all the cool stuff in the house. He's excited to have Frank stay the night... Says Frank's sort of like a big brother. A big brother.

Jesse took him to the game room. Frank had already seen it but now the bar was starting to look promising. There was a shit ton of rum and wine and he wanted in on it.

Maybe when Jesse goes to sleep, Frank thought.

"Dada say when I old enuff I can pway Xbox!" Jesse shrilled. "Can you pway?" he asked, pressing the game system on.

"Uh, yeah. What do you wanna' watch me play?"

"Dada say I can't watch bad tings... The Sims he pway and I watch." he passed Frank the remote. "Game in alweady."

"Okay, cool." Frank sat down on the couch and Jesse took a seat next to him.

Frank went through the first file called McCracken-Way and pressed play.

Frank had to laugh because the characters looked exactly like them. There was a Jesse, a Bert, and a Gerard. Their characters all looked like them and Jesse stood up and pointed at the screen.

"Dada made us! Dat one me!" he pointed at himself.

"Wow! That's cool. He looks just like you!" Frank laughed and Jesse nodded.

He played as Gerard's Sim for an hour and that was enough. Jesse was hungry so Frank made him a grilled cheese sandwitch with a carton of apple juice. For himself a beer and a bowl of soup. By the time it hit 10pm Jesse was sleepy and passing out so Frank carried him to his room and laid him in the bed.

He had 2 hours or more to himself and Gerard called when he was on his second beer.

"Hey, Frank... I was calling to see how everything was going." wherever he was it was extremely quiet. He may have stepped out. "Is Jesse behaving?"

Frank walked into Bert and Gerard's bedroom and looked around. "Uh, yeah, he's good... He fell asleep. Fed him beforehand though." he went through the nightstand on the left side of the bed and spotted condoms and what looked to be prescribed medication.

"Oh, that's good... Um, I'll be home soon. Bert's not coming back with me. He's leaving with the band to a Casino. I'm gonna' be home by 11:30 so, um... You can wait up for me... If you want." Gerard sounded hopeful.

"Uh, yeah. I will... Sure." Frank knew what Gerard was getting at and he wasn't going to turn him down. "Are you positive your husbands not coming home?"

"I'm sure... Um, if you want you can make yourself comfortable in my bedroom. It's right across from Jesse's." Gerard said in a whisper and Frank's pants tightened.

"O-okay. I will... I'll be waiting."

"'kay, bye Frankie. See you soon."

"Bye." the both hung up and Frank went straight to the bar.

He'd never had sex before... Well, he's gotten head and stuff but that was different. He'd never gone all the way with someone but here he was... About to have sex with his English teacher. He was looking forward to it but he was nervous. What if Gerard realized he was a virgin and laughed at him? What if he wasn't any good?

All those scary thoughts ran through Franks head and when he made it to the bar he poured himself a row of whiskey shots. Three. He cringed each time he shot one back.

**

20 minutes passed by and he was pretty drunk. He was snooping around the kitchen looking for something to munch on. He settled on a bag of Doritos and went in on it. He always got so hungry when he was drunk. It had the same affect of weed on him.

He started to go up stairs and instead of going in Gerard's room he went into the nursery. The room was fucking ridiculous and Frank still can't believe his teacher had the ability to conceive. It blew his mind and being drunk made it ten times more insane.

He went through a few cabinets and--holy shit.

Frank's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He held a CD case to his face and he sees the words, "PREGNANCY TAPE-JESSE"

"No. Fucking. Way." Frank murmured and hurried to the TV in the room and popped it in the DVD player. He couldn't believe what he was about to fucking watch. He shouldn't but he had to. He couldn't help it. What the fuck is it gonna' look like?

"Okay..." The video starts with Bert holding the video camera. He's standing in front of th bedroom door but it's closed. "Gerard's water broke... Jesse's coming. We're waiting for the Doctor to get here and I'm a little nervous. Gerard's on the bed inside the bedroom and we've got everything we need. I'm so nervous but I'm filled with joy--" he cut himself off.

The camera was shaking a little due to Bert.

"Bert...! More contractions!" Gerard screamed from behind the door.

The door opened up quickly and Bert stormed in.

Frank's mouth dropped at what he saw. His teacher was on the plastic sheet covered bed; his head elevated and his legs spread apart. He was naked from the waist down. His belly was fucking huge and his face was as pale as a ghost. He was damped; his hair was soaked and so was the front of his shirt.

"Oh God... B-Bert. I need. I need him out now." Gerard threw his head back. The camera was shaking a lot more now and Bert was breathing heavily. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"W-What am I supposed to do?! I'm waiting for Stanley to get here with Katie! It's not my fault their stuck in a snow storm! Fuck, baby... I'm sorry for yelling, but please... I know you're in pain but I can't do anything about it... I wish I could but--"

The sound of the door bell ringing causes Bert to set the video camera on the night stand next to Gerard. It's angled on him and Bert's running out the bedroom.

"Unnnghh! Oh God... Oh God... I'm FUCKING DYING OVER HERE!" He screamed and he glares at the camera. "See what daddy has to go through Jess? God, you better fucking appreciate me..." he palms his belly and presses lightly. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! BERT!" He's panting now and pushing and grunting and his face is red.

Bert and two other people are running in.

"The equipment's in the truck, Bert. Daniel tagged along he's gonna' help us set up. I'm gonna' need you to bring the bed in the middle of the room and move Gerard on his side without hurting or straining him to much. The epidural's coming but first I need to check and see if Jesse's okay. Got that?" the blond man said. He was wearing a surgeons suit and Bert nodded. He was grabbing the frame of the bed and pulling it in the middle.

Gerard was panting audibly and the Doctor walked over and placed his hands on Gerard's face and said, "G, I promise it's going to be alright... Jesse's going to be fine and so are you, ok?"

"Y-yes, thanks so much S-Stanley. I.. I, fuckkkk!" He groaned and Stanley places a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

Bert was standing nearby watching the men and when Stanley walked out of the room a woman walked in.

"On his side now," she said, setting a plastic suitcase down on the dresser table nearby and started to take off her coat. "We're gonna' give him the shot now and I don't want him moving." she opened the case and opened it. She reached for a syringe and gloves.

"C'mon baby..." Bert grabbed Gerard's hands and helped him on his side. His ass was to the camera and Frank can see some blood spotting. "K-Katie, he's... He's fucking bleeding. There's spotting." Bert saw what Frank had saw.

"That's normal... When he bleeds a lot more then we'll worry." Katie said, putting her gloves on. "Lets do this." she walked over to Gerard and stood in the view of the camera. She sat on the bed a little and felt on Gerard's tail bone. "Ready?" she asked.

"Y-yes..." Gerard stuttered.

There's was a moment of silence and then Gerard hissed. "It's okay... It's okay... It should be kicking in a few seconds." Katie stood when she was done and walked off. We can see Gerard's bottom half again.

"Feeling better baby?" Bert was in front of his husband and when Gerard nods slowly Bert leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"M'love you too... I have a really bad headache, Bert. I just want this to fucking end. Jesse better be perfect."

"He will be... He is." Bert whispered.

The Doctors are walking back in with the equipment and Bert's stood up and watched them set up.

"Ok, Gerard... We're gonna lay you on your back, okay? Bert, you and Daniel, get him." Stanley directed and stood in front of the men. "He should almost be ready to go."

Gerard was on his back and legs up and apart. His eyes were closed and his body was shaking. The epidural was kicking in. "Oh... I feel another contraction. I can feel it..." he started panting again.

"That's good... How far apart was that?"

"Five minutes." said Katie in the back.

"I'm gonna' check and see how dilated you are, okay?" Stanley asked.

Gerard nodded and opened his eyes.

Bert's grabbing for the camera and when Stanley brings Gerard's legs further apart he gets on his knees and checks. Bert's angling the camera on Gerard's face and he gives an uncomfortable smile. "Baby, you look beautiful." Bert praised and Gerard giggled and shook his head.

"He's 7cm dilated. We're getting there. We're gonna' meet Jesse soon."

"Oh my God." Bert said and moved the camera to Stanley.

That scene ended and Frank stared at the blank screen... He waited a minute until the screen came back.

"OH GODDDDD!!!" Gerard screamed with his head thrown back.

Frank bounced. He was startled. He lowered the volume quickly. He hoped Jesse didn't wake up.

"Gerard, sweetie... We're gonna' give a big push now, 'kay?" Katie the midwife said and Gerard shook his head. "We have to. It's almost over... We can see Jesse's head."

Bert moved to Gerard's bottom half and he put the camera on the miracle. It looked so fucking painful.

"He's suffering severe anal fissure..." Stanley said behind his surgical mask.

"Oh fuck." Bert said and he moved the camera away and back towards Gerard's top half. "Shit, baby... How're you feeling?"

Gerard gazed up and his eyes looked black. He looked possessed and he was drenched. "How the fuck do you think I'm feeling you motherfucker?! You fucking did this to me!" he screamed as he squeezed Katie's hand.

"Well then..." Bert whispered.

"Gerard, it's time to push now..." Stanley said. "Lets do this quickly."

"Hnnnghh! AHHHHHHH!" he screamed and Bert cringed. "HOLY FUCK! No, no, no, no... No more. I can't, I can't. It fucking hurts. He's too big." Gerard's hand collapsed on his forehead. "I can't Stanley. I fucking can't.

Stanley's pulling his gloved hand from Gerard and it's covered in blood. "Gerard. It's almost over. You need to push. We gottah stitch you up."

Gerard's breathing slowed and his eyes started to slip shut.

"G...?"

"Mmmhhh... Mmmhh..." he breathes and shakes his head. "I... I'm." his eye lids dropped over his eyes and he body went limp.

"GERARD!" the camera is down on the nightstand and Bert's coming into the shot. "Wake up baby... You can sleep all you want when this is over." he patted Gerard's cheek lightly.

"Mmmuhh."

"Push Gerard, push." Katie said and Gerard nodded.

"Hmmmmmpphhh! Hmmmppphhhhh!"

"You can do it... He's almost there."

Gerard pushed again and his face was extremely red and his body was tensed up. "Breathe, Gerard. Breathe. Remember what I taught you." said Katie, using her free hand to push Gerard's soaked hair back.

He let out a loud breath and tipped his head back. "It feels like I'm taking the biggest shit of my life." he said and everyone laughed.

"A couple more pushes Gerard. You can do it." Stanley said and Gerard pushed as hard as he could. "One more... Katie bring the wet towels and bowl."

Katie freed her hand from Gerard's death grip and Bert took her place. "He's almost here baby. I can't wait to see him."

"M-me too..." He said and Frank can see that his lips were pale and his skin looked clammy. The bags under his eyes were pink and his teeth were dull. Frank felt bad for him. The process looked horrible but then again... It was beautiful at the same time.

"One more push Gerard. One big last push! Ready?" Stanley asked.

"Mhm... HMMMMPPPHHHHPPP! Ahhhhh fuckkkk!!!" Bert passed the camera to Daniel who got the whole shot of Jesse coming out.

As soon as they hear the crying Gerard's body went limp and his eyes closed. His mouth is open agape and his breathing is shallow and uneven.

Katie's wiping Jesse down with the warm wet cloth and putting him on the scale. "6.5 lbs. Born February 1st, 2010. 6:30am."

"Baby, oh my God... Baby look how beautiful he is. He looks just like you. Look at him, G." Katie passed Jesse over to Bert and Bert laid him on Gerard's chest.

"J-Jesse..." Gerard whispered and he opened his eyes. "My baby... Oh my God. My baby." he started to cry.

Frank's phone started to ring and he quickly paused the Birth. It was left on Gerard kissing Jesse's nose and Bert watching with a smile on his face.

"Hello?" Frank pulled the video out of the DVD player and put it back where he found it.

"Frank, hey, I'm pulling in. I was just making sure you were awake." he said and Frank can hear the car door closing in the background. "Everything okay?" he walked to the front door and unlocked it.

"Yeah, uh, everything's fine. I'm awake." he started to go to Gerard's bedroom before Gerard can see that he was in the nursery snooping.

When he got into the bedroom he jumped into bed, pulled his jeans off, and just laid down as if he were there the whole time.

"I'm sorry I took a while. Got into some shit with my husband. I basically told him not to come home all weekend and to go fuck himself. I even took his key away..." Gerard sniffed and Frank can hear him walking on the staircase.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry about th--"

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault." He stopped halfway up the stairs. "Bert's just... He's disconnected. He lives two lives. One where he's a husband and a father and another where he's living his dream. It's no ones fault--actually no, it's my fault. I fucking married him. I fucking had a chil-- Oh God, I'm babbling. I'm done, I'm comin' up." he started walking again.

"I'm waiting for you." he ended the call and as soon as he did Gerard stepped in. "Hey."

"M'hey... You look adorable." Gerard gazed and closed the door quietly behind him. "I probably look like shit." he fluffed his hair.

"No, you look good. Like always." Frank sat up eagerly and watched as Gerard took his coat and shoes off.

"You're too kind. I've been thinking about you all night... I thought, well, I hoped I didn't scare you off. I really liked giving you that blowjob." Gerard walked to the bathroom and stepped inside and started to wash his face with the door open.

"Scare me off? No fuckin' way... I enjoyed that blow job... I was, uh, hoping you'd wanna' give me another one?" Frank pulled the blanket aside.

Gerard stepped out of the bathroom and crawled on top of the bed after shedding his jeans. He looked fierce in Frank's view, how he was biting down on his bottom lip and how he squinted his eyes, even his crawl was of a feline. His look read, 'I'm comin' for you...' Frank could just cum on the spot from that.

"Mmm, want it now?" he worked his hand up Frank's thigh and massaged him there. "It'll be better this time."

"Oh fuck, better? Better than earlier?"

"Way better. That was nothing, Frankie." Gerard smirked and fluttered his lashes.

Frank doesn't respond to that. His brain basically just slushed out of his ears and his dick was extremely hard and pulsating.

"O-okay..." he stuttered and Gerard groped the front of his boxer briefs.

Gerard went for it. He rolled Frank's underwear down and buried his nose against Frank's pelvis and inhaled. "Oh God, you smell so fucking good." he grumbled and Frank pressed his hands into Gerard's hair and tugged.

His teachers face was smashed against his dick and he was purring. Purring like a cat in heat and Frank's eyes were on Gerard's ass which was sticking up in the air. Frank wanted to be back there and exploring his teachers body. He wanted to spread him apart and see how tight he was.

Before Frank can get a word in about what he wanted to do Gerard was stuffing his mouth like he was starving and just started sucking.

Frank hit his head against the headboard and moaned. Gerard wasn't lying... This blow job was way better.

**

The morning after Frank wakes up to his teachers head resting on his chest and his hand on his dick. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and it flashed: 9:46am. He didn't usually wake up so early but, y'know, a hand on his dick will do that.

They didn't fuck. Frank really wanted to but Gerard didn't seem too into the idea. Frank had even tried more than a few times by trying to get his fingers near Gerard's ass but Gerard would take his wrist and pull him away and he would just keep sucking Frank's dick. At one point he pulled off and literally told Frank to 'just relax'. He didn't understand. Didn't his teacher want to have sex with him?

He gently climbed out of bed moved to the bathroom.

He's glad he got up in time because as soon as he shut the door he heard Jesse's voice.

"Dada... I up. Where daddy?"

"Oh, Jess... Hey, baby. Daddy's, um, daddy's... Dada's mad at him, okay? He said a bad thing." Gerard's voice sounded groggy and Frank pressed his ear against the door to listen. "Lets go down stairs. Let me make you some Mickey Mouse pancakes."

Frank peeked open the door and watched his teacher carry his son out the room... That was a fucking close one. He knew he wasn't going to get more close calls like that so now he really had to be careful.

He got dressed and when he freshened up he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he spotted Gerard at the stove preparing breakfast.

"Say, G'mornin' Frankie." Gerard said to Jesse.

"G'mornin' Fwankie!" he said in excitement.

Frank stood at the doorway and he felt like he walked in on his family. He was envious of Bert for having this but at the same time he couldn't understand how Bert didn't cherish what he had, by the sounds of it. He would kill to have Gerard as a husband and Jesse as a son and he hoped maybe one day he could.

"Come have some breakfast, Frank. I made you some pancakes." Gerard said and knocked Frank out of his train of thought.

He smiled at his teacher and his teacher smiled back.

Maybe if he wished and hoped harder he could have this.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank spends the whole day with Gerard and Jesse. His mother wonders where he's at and she calls him. He tells her he's at a friends house and she buys it. Gerard gives him a hand job as soon as he's done speaking to her because Jesse's asleep. It's good but not better than the blow job. He wanted to actually go all the way with Gerard but it seemed like every time he tried he was shot down.

Frank had even attempted to roam his hand up his teachers thigh, to return the favor, while they were making out but the older man tensed up and palmed Frank's hand and pushed it back down to his knee. "Don't..." he whispered and went back to sticking his tongue in his students mouth.

He didn't get it... Why wasn't he even allowed to jerk him off?

"Stay all weekend," Gerard said with his head in Frank's lap. Jesse was on his second nap.

"Huh? Really? What if Bert decides to show up...?" Frank asked and Gerard sat up and placed his hand on the back of his student's neck and pecked him on the lips.

"He won't show up... Trust me."

Frank called his mother and told her he wouldn't be home all weekend. She asked where was he staying and he just said, 'at a friends'. He wasn't specific but she didn't question him.

Gerard's in the kitchen making lunch when Jesse calls for him at the top of the staircase and Frank's in the living room, watching TV and drinking a beer. "Coming Jess..." Gerard walked through the living room and when he came back he had Jesse in his arms and the little boy's hair was mussed up and his cheeks were pink and puffy.

He looked over at Frank and smiled.

"Frank, mind watching him while I finish the nachos?" he started to put Jesse down on the couch when Frank nodded. "Thanks." he went back to the kitchen and Frank watched his hips sway as he walked off.

Jesse sat there in silence and every time Frank looked from the TV he could see the little boy looking at him. "Hey Jess, what's up?" Frank decided to ask and Jesse giggled. "You wanna' watch some cartoons?" Frank switched the channel to the Cartoon Network and the little boys attention went to it almost immediately. "Think you can be by yourself while I go talk to your dad?" Frank stood up and Jesse nodded. "That's a good big boy." Frank pet the little boys head and walked into the direction of the kitchen.

Gerard was standing in front of the island and preparing three bowls of nachos and Frank can hear him humming; his back is to Frank so he doesn't know the younger man is inside.

"Gerard..." Frank said his name and his teacher looked over his shoulder.

"Frank..." He said with a small smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Um... Something has been, uh, picking at my brain..." Frank started. He was gonna' talk to Gerard about how he was able to be pregnant.

"Oh." Gerard stopped prepping lunch and placed his hands flat down on the granite counters. "... What is it?"

Frank can sense Gerard's nervousness and he thinks his teachers knows where he's going with this. "You said that Jesse's from a surrogate. A friend... I know he's not. I know you gave birth to hi--"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Gerard jutted his chin forward and gritted his teeth. "Whoever told you that is a liar and I know some of the kids at school make fun of me for 'being' androgynous but I have a dick and I'm not a woman."

Frank knows he's not a woman... But he was capable of doing something only a woman can do.

"Gerard. I saw the video. Last night when you were out with your husband."

Gerard's eyes widened and he lowered his head. There was a long pause and Gerard was standing there, frozen, until he finally said, "What were you doing snooping around my nursery?" he asked in a whisper.

Frank realised he was snooping but it was just babysitter curiosity.

"I'm nosey." he said truthfully and Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, um... Jesse's mine and Bert's. Biologically... No one knows. My best friend, Molly, agreed to pretend to be the surrogate when people asked. I just... I don't want this getting out Frank. If anyone knew this... If the world knew this." he paused and let out a trembling breath. "Frank, they would take me away from Jesse... I would never be able to see my baby and if that ever happens I don't know how I'd be able to... How I'd cope with that. I'd be under a magnifying glass and I don't want to be made a freakshow. I just want to be left alone with my family." Gerard told Frank as if he'd tell anyone about his discovery.

The worlds first and only pregnant man.

"I heard about what Bert did the other time I was here."

"You heard that?" Gerard's face flushed.

"Are you pregnant again...?"

Gerard adverted his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't done a HPT yet... I talked to my Doctor and he said I wasn't fertile at the time but it's still possible. Sperm lives up to three days and just yesterday I got on my cycle."

"Period?" Frank asked; his brows furrowed together.

"It's an internal cycle. I've got... Um, my... Ass... works like a Vagina." He stammered when he told Frank how his body functions. "I've got a womb, ovaries, a cervix... And fallopian tubes."

Frank stared at him. He wasn't disgusted or freaked out. He was impressed. This man was unique. He was special... He was perfect. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Frank walked over to his teacher and grabbed his hand. "I want you safe and I want you to be happy. Jesse's so lucky to have you in his life and no one's taking you away from him. I'll keep you safe. I promise." he kissed the back of Gerard's hand.

"F-Frankie... Thank you so much." he pulled his student in for a kiss. "This really means everything to me and if you ever need anything come to me and I'll help you."

Frank kissed him back and when they broke apart Frank went back into the living room with a smile on his face. He grabbed his beer off the coffee table and took a swig. He could get used to this.

 

**

 

It was 9pm when Jesse fell asleep and Gerard took him to his bedroom. He came back out three minutes later and went downstairs and signaled Frank to come up stairs with him.

Frank hopped off the couch and started to follow his teacher up stairs and when they entered the bedroom Gerard locked the door behind them before he let his arms fall down on Frank's shoulders and kissed him deeply.

"I haven't felt this good in such a long time, Frankie..." Gerard said after he broke the kiss. "I really fucking like you."

"I really fucking like you too..." Frank laughed and Gerard kissed him again.

They walked carefully to the bed without breaking the kiss and when Gerard sat down he pulled Frank down on top of him, their lips still locked. Frank couldn't help but grind down on Gerard's hip and when he didn't pull away Frank did it over and over again until Gerard was grinding back and letting out these tiny moans and pants and Frank was sure that he was going to ruin his jeans but Gerard stilled and pushed his hand down to the button of Frank's pants. "Off... Get it off."

Frank wasted no time and when he got his jeans off he took his under off too and Gerard's hand was on his dick. He was stroking his student in a sensual pace.

Frank groaned and his head lolled back against the bed frame.

"Frank... The condoms are in the nightstand on your right. Get it." Gerard said as he moved himself down Frank's body until his face was only inches away from Frank's dick. Frank did what he was told to do and when he was gonna' rip one open Gerard gripped Frank in his hand and pressed his lips to the head; his tongue wiggled against the slit and Frank let out a deep groan.

"Oh fucckkkk." he hissed and raked his bottom lip with his teeth. His teacher smiled around him as he started to bobb his head up and down. "G-Gerard... Fuck, I'm gonna' cum. Holy shit." he tangled his fingers in his teachers hair and yanked him off gently.

Gerard licked his lips and smirked. "Want me to put the condom on you?" he watched as his student recovered.

"Y-yeah... Um, here." Frank passed it to his teacher.

Gerard opened it and slid it down Frank's shaft skillfully. "Wanna' help me undress?" he laid out on his back and jutted his hips up.

Frank nodded and when he sat up he started to yank Gerard's skinny jeans down and his underwear along with it. Frank's hand was on Gerard's dick as soon as it was free and Gerard arched his back at the contact. "S'good..." he giggled and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Have you ever given head before?" Gerard asked, working off his shirt.

"Uh, no... Never." Frank said honestly.

"Hmm... Wanna' give it a go?" he gripped his shaft and stroked himself gently. "Only if you want to though."

"I do, actually." Frank moved down to face Gerard's cock and when Gerard let go of himself Frank took him in his hand instead. "I'm gonna' be terrible."

"It's okay. I was too my first time... No pressure," he smiled and closed his eyes.

Frank took a deep breath and took Gerard into his mouth. His teacher dug his nails into his scalp and arched his back off the bed.

Frank looked up at Gerard the whole time. The older man had his bottom lip lodged in between his teeth and had his eyes closed. He was emitting these small gaspy moans and Frank was mesmerized.

Just as Frank pulled back Gerard's cell phone went off and caused him to open his eyes and let go of Frank's hair. "Unngh... Fuck." He sat up and kicked his legs off the bed and started for his phone on the dresser. "Fuck, it's Bert." He stared down at the screen. "Hello?" he answered and pushed his hair back off his forehead.

"G, I'm comin' home. I want my fucking son... I'm on the way with the guys. You're letting me in the house whether you like it or not." he slurred.

"I told you you're not allowed to come, Bert. You've disrespected me for the last time in front of the guys and I'm not taking your shit. Don't you remember what you did and said? Plus, you're drunk... I can't have you here drunk, Bert. Not in front of the baby." Gerard went through his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a muscle shirt. "If you wanna' get crazy in front of someone get crazy in front of me. I don't want Jesse witnessing any of this bullshit." he said as he dressed.

"You don't have the fucking right, you bitch! He's my son, I'm coming home. I'm fucking taking him with me. You can't tell me I'm not allowed to see him. I'm not fucking drunk, you cunt! I want my goddamn son!"

Gerard sniffed audibly and shook his head. "No... No, Bert. You need to apologize to me. You need to not come over. You're just going to make things worse."

"Fuck you. You're not keeping me away from Jesse." and with that, he hung up.

Gerard let out a deep sigh and glanced over at Frank. "You need to move your car Frank... Park it down the street or just leave. Bert's on his way." he went to his mirror and fixed his hair. "Oh God... I can't believe this is fucking happening today."

"I'm not leaving Gerard. I don't want to leave you alone with him. I mean, he's drunk... What if he—"

"Frank, he's not gonna' hurt me. He thinks I'm pregnant... Well, I might be. He's just putting on a show. If you aren't leaving just move your car and lock yourself in one of the guest rooms, okay?" he pulled open the bedroom door and showed Frank out after he got dressed.

Frank did as he was told without any questions and when he got back inside the house Gerard pointed to the guest room down the hall and right on time there was a loud slam coming from outside and then a harsh knock against the door.

Before Frank locked himself in the guest room he watched as Gerard fixed his hair and adjusted his shirt before he went to answer the door.

"Stop banging on the door and I'll answer it..." Gerard said in a tone that made it sound like he was talking to a misbehaving child.

The banging stopped and Gerard answered. "Bert, Jesse's asleep." he said as Bert shoved passed him. "Didn't I say you weren't allowed to come home?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Gerard." he turned to face his husband. "Just fucking shut up. Your mouth's going to keep getting you in trouble."

Gerard kept quiet and crossed his arms over his chest and stood slanted on one leg. He was glaring at Bert and Bert was glaring back. He looked like he was about to pounce.

The guys walked in right on time and they each gave Gerard a hug. "Hey, G..." Jepha said and shut the front door.

"Hey, guys... Um, can you go up stairs and make sure Jess is asleep? I want to talk to Bert in private." Gerard touched Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah. We got it." said Quinn with a nod.

Dan, Jepha, and Quinn went up stairs to leave Gerard and Bert alone to talk.

"Just looking at you is fucking aggravating the living fuck out of me." Bert said, shaking his head. "You better hope this new baby makes me think differently of you again."

Gerard scratched his ear and let out a quiet cough. "Um, I know you're pissed at me... But you really don't have the right to be. I didn't agree to the baby and you said that you regret ever agreeing to marry me... But you're the one that proposed, remember? You asked me to marry you and you wanted to have Jesse with me as soon as I told you about my ability to conceive. You wanted all of this more then I did. I wanted to do art and do music but you said I didn't have to work or lift a fucking finger." Gerard pointed his finger at Bert accusingly.

"You said you'd take care of me and Jesse and you fucking said you loved me." He's getting closer to his husband; his finger threatening to poke him on the chest. "So Robert, go fuck yourself. You're not taking my baby and you're not touching me and you're not welcomed here until you fucking sober up and apolo--" Gerard paused when Bert slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking slap my hand. Don't you ever." he pointed again and Bert slapped his hand again with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you going to do? You going to slap me? Kick me? Bite me? It's all you do. It's all you can do." Bert said, still smirking.

"Don't tempt me..." Gerard said, poking Bert's chest aggressively.

Bert slapped his hand again, this time a little bit harder.

That obviously fucked Gerard's nerves because the palm of his other hand collided against Bert's scruffy cheek.

"Hey!" Dan yelled from up stairs. "Guys, fucking, c'mon... Keep it clean."

Bert touched his cheek and Gerard just stood there, jutting his chin forward, but out of no where he hit Bert again. "You wanna' slap my hand and call me a cunt? Take a few hits. It's the least you can do."

"You're milking it, G. You're really fucking pushing your luc--"

Another slap.

"Am I?" Gerard brought his hand back to hit his husband again but Bet gripped his writs and squeezed. "Let go of me. Now... I'll start screaming. I'll call the fucking cops and have you removed. I'll fucking do it. Don't think for a goddamn second I won't, Bert." Gerard gritted his teeth and attempted to yank his hand from Bert's hold.

Bert let go and started to go upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Gerard dashed after him and grabbed his arm, but Bert shoved him off.

"I want to see my son. You're not stopping me." He made it all the way up and Gerard followed close behind.

"Jesse." Bert called out. "Daddy came to see you."

"Daddy?" Jesse's sleepy voice asked.

"Bert, don't fucking touch him. Don't go near him if you're fucking drunk." Gerard shrieked. "Jesse, go back into your room with your uncles."

"Dada... I want daddy."

"G, he wants his father. Just let them see each other." Jepha said calmly.

"NO! I said he fucking can't. Give me my fucking baby, Quinn. Give him to me. I want all of you out of my house right fucking now! GO!" he came down stairs with Jesse in his arms. "Get the fuck out of my house." he pulled open the front door cradled Jesse.

The guys piled out and Bert stood close to Gerard. "Let me say bye to him and I'll leave."

"No. Leave. Now." Gerard backed away from Bert. "I mean it Bert. Don't come back until I call you."

"Just fucking let me, G. He's my son too." Bert reached to grab Jesse but Gerard jerked back. "Seriously man. I want to hold him. I came all this way to see him."

Gerard pressed his hand against the back of Jesse's head and shook his head. "No..."

"Daddy..." Jesse cried and Bert touched Gerard's hand over Jesse's head.

"I SAID NO! GO! Get the fuck out." he slapped Bert's hand away and turned around.

Bert shook his head and moved his hands under Jesse's arm pits and carried him out of Gerard's arms with force.

"DADDY!" Jesse squealed and wrapped his arms and legs around Bert's body tightly. "I wuv you daddy..."

Gerard's face was red and he was fuming. He wanted nothing more to just yank Jesse away and kick Bert out but he knew that'd result to violence so he just let Bert embrace Jesse for a short minute.

"Give him back. Now. You got to see him and you got to hold him, now just fucking go." He took his son back and waited for Bert to leave.

"I'll see you soon Jesse." Bert said before he left.

Gerard slammed the door behind him and locked it quickly. "Son of a bitch." he muttered under his breath. "Lets put you back to bed, baby." he carried Jesse up stairs and into his room. "Goodnight, I love you sweetie." he kissed his son's forehead and left the room after Jesse said goodnight back.

Frank already left the guest room and he met up with Gerard in the den.

The older man was going to the bar.

"Did you hear any of that?" Gerard asked, pulling out two shot glasses.

"Um, most of it. Gerard... I don't think Bert's really in the wrong here." he said and Gerard glared at him. "I mean, neither of you are. I just mean, you both should just get along. I shouldn't be here with you and... We shouldn't--"

"Don't tell me about what I should and shouldn't do with you... If I thought this was wrong I wouldn't have sucked your dick, okay? I'm a grown ass man. I don't need you to fucking lecture me, Frank..." He poured himself a rum shot and threw it down. "I mean, fuck... I'm under a lot of stress. My husband is a total dick. I have to put up with that for the rest of my life, y'know? I may have another fucking kid with this man and that means for sure we can't separate. I wouldn't do that to Jesse, anyway. It wouldn't be fair." Gerard vented and Frank watched him take his other shot.

"If you're not happy with Bert than that really isn't fair for you to stay with him. But I mean, if you feel that way... I mean, about staying then maybe you should. You do love him, right?" Frank played with his fingers. He was feeling a tinge of jealousy.

"I... I really do, Frankie. I love him so much. He's an amazing lover, an amazing father, and an amazing husband. But some times he can be the worse. He needs to be amazing all the time. I need him to be. Jesse and I need him to be devoted 100 percent." Gerard got two more shots ready.

"Yeah... Um, why am I here?" Frank asked and Gerard downed his shots. "Why are we doing this?"

"I need this, Frank. You make me feel wanted and... Loved. You make me feel desirable and I don't know... I don't get that from Bert." he palmed his face and rested his elbows on the bar. He was swaying so he was probably a little tipsy.

"So, I'm just like, a distraction?" Frank was starting to feel a little pissed off at his teacher.

"No. I didn't say that. Listen," he paused and started to walk over to Frank. "I enjoy your company and you make me feel good... These past few days were nice and I want to keep doing this with you. Without Bert knowing, of course."

"I don't want to be your stress reliever." Frank said, letting Gerard straddle him.

"We're together Frank. I care about you and I don't want this to end. Lets just make it last okay? Even if that means Bert finds out and I get a divorce. Lets see where this'll take us... Mhm?" Gerard trailed kisses down the side of his students face. "No one has to know about us."

Frank couldn't say no. Frank could never say no to Gerard. He can't bring himself to deny his teacher. He cares about him and he likes being like this with him.

"O-okay... Okay." Frank nodded and Gerard pulled back and looked into his students eyes. "I wanna' be with you."

"Oh, Frankie..." he patted his student's cheek with the palm of his hand before he pecked him on the lips. Frank can taste the rum.

They had school the next day so Frank went home a few hours after he and Gerard fooled around. No actual sex this time just a blow job from his drunk teacher and a deep, sloppy make out session and then he was on his way.

School was going to be awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

At school the next day Frank made it to homeroom early to talk to Gerard about what happened last night.

"Hey, G..." he stepped in and shut the door behind him. "How're you feeling today?"

"Hey, Frank. I'm ok." he said from his seat at his desk. He was on the computer, typing qickly.

"Um." Frank coughed and Gerard adverted his eyes over to him. "Did Bert come back this morning?"

"No, but he did call me fourty-six times..." Gerard's phone vibrated on his desk and he glared at it. "Fourty-seven." he said and went back to typing.

"Oh. Want me to stop by your place today after school? I'll stay the night if you want." Frank went to take a seat at his desk near the back.

"That'd be great... Jesse's gonna' be staying with my mom tonight anyway." he said and stopped typing. "I just hope Bert doesn't try anything funny... So maybe just in case you should park your car a few houses down."

"Yeah, good idea."

The class filled up after a few minutes and by the time it was over it was the end of the day in a blink of an eye. Gerard was gathering his belongings and erasing the board. "Ready?" he asked when he was done.

"Yeah."

Gerard had his SUV this time and Frank had his car too so he just followed behind his teacher on the way to his house and when they approached the gates Gerard rolled down his window and stuck his arm out, signalling Frank to go in front of him.

Frank figured he wanted him to park at the small parking lot they had near the park and lake and when he stopped there Gerard pulled up and said, "Hop in." Frank jumped into the passenger seat and let his hand go straight for Gerard's thigh and squeezed it.

"You look so cute when you drive. So little. Awe man, I need to take a picture." said Frank as he whipped his cellphone out.

"Screw you, man. I'm not little." Gerard frowned and parked into his driveway.

"Holy shit dude, look." Frank showed the photo to Gerard. "So pretty. Your hair looks awesome."

Gerard glared at the photo for a few seconds and scrunched up his face. "I hate candids. I look awful. Delete it." he grabbed his bag from the back and slipped it on. 

"No way. This is jerk-off material." Frank pulled his phone from Gerard's face and looked at the photo again. "Definetly jerk-off material."

"No need to jerk-off." Gerard winked and hopped out of the car.

Frank did the same with a wonky smile on his face and followed Gerard into the house. "Man, this is gonna' be a nice change. Just us two." Frank went straight for the bar when he got inside. "Wanna' take a shot with me?"

"Rum, please. I'll be right back. I wanna' change." he went straight up stairs and Frank followed him with his eyes.

Frank believed that tonight will be the night they finally have sex.

He fixed up some shots and when Gerard came back down he was wearing a baggy Misfits shirt and grey sweat shorts. He looked messy and relaxed. "So much better. Today was a pain in the ass." he yawned and made his way over to the bar. "Have you taken any yet?"

"Nope. Ready?"

"Yeah."

They downed two shots and Frank went for his third but Gerard grabbed his wrist. "Lets not get so drunk. I want you to remember."

"O-oh... 'kay." He set the shot back down on the bar and took a seat on the stool. Gerard joined him.

"When you left the other night... Jesse asked if I liked you. It was the strangest thing ever." he said as he played with his coater set.

 

"What'd you tell him?" Frank asked, looking over his teachers vacant expression.

"I told him yeah, but not in the way I like his dad." Gerard laughed, resting his head on Frank's shoulder. "I do though. You know that, right?"

"Mhm... I like you too." Frank broke out into a toothy grin. "You're likeable."

"Hah, well... That's a lie. I'm really not. I mean, I put on this fake smile everyday and I guess it's convincing enough to have people believe I'm always happy. A happy person is likeable." Gerard dropped his hand on Frank's knee. He kept his head on his students bony shoulder.

"I can totally relate." Frank covered Gerard's hand with his own.

"Mmm... Shots are kickin' in. I'm feelin' a pretty nice buz."

Frank pulled back from Gerard's embrace and looked to his teachers stomach after it growled. "Have you eaten today?"

"Nope. I should make something though, right?" he climbed out of stool but Frank grabbed his arm before he can leave to the kitchen. "Hmm?"

"why didn't you eat anything today?" he asked and his tone went from relaxed to extremely concerened.

Gerard blinked at him and shook his head slowly. "I just forgot. Too much on my mind."

Frank looked his teacher up and down sighed. "I'm gonna' make you some pasta. Stay here." Frank hopped out of his seat and made his way to the kitchen. Gerard stayed put and gazed at his liquor display.

He knew he shouldn't be shaking as much as he was or leaning over the bar and crying but he was broken. Bert did him wrong and he didn't know what to do because he wasn't a saint either.

Here he was, with his fucking under age student, drinking and getting ready to actual consider having sex with him. He was too busy thinking about all that fucked up shit that he doesn't realize he's crying. He wheeps for at least five minutes and before Frank can come in and realize anything was wrong he was already back to normal. No sign that he was crying.

"Smells good, Frankie." he smiled and perked up when the boy put the bowl down in front of him on the bar. "Aren't you gonna' have some?" he asked when he noticed he only had one bowl with him.

"Nawh, I'm full from my lunch. Had so many vegan tacos." he giggled and placed a kiss on the back of Gerard's neck. "Eat up. I don't want you getting sick from drinking on an empty stomach."

He does eat up and it was amazing. Frank was a good cook and when Gerard finished the last bite he sat back and let out an obnoxious groan. "Wow." he said and stared over at Frank who was making rums and cokes behind the bar. "So good, baby."

"I'm glad you liked it." he set a cup in front of his teacher and winked. "Now we can drink."

Gerard grabbed his glass and threw back his drink. "Oooh, fuck! Strong... Gahh, damn." he hissed and made a sour face. "Frank, what the fuck do you think I am?"

"You just look like you drink like a tank." Frank laughed and chugged down his drink. "I know I can."

"I can. But that was technically an 8oz shot." Gerard hopped out of his seat and went to join Frank behind the bar. "Look, this is how it's down." he grabbed the liter of coke and the bottle of rum and started to work his magic. "Try." he pushed a glass in Frank's direction.

Frank sniffed the drink and took a gulp. "Tastes like diet coke."

"Hahaha. Funny. Believe it or not that'll get you drunk faster because you can't taste the rum. You'll consume more in a shorter time period and therefore you'll be on the ground by midnight." Gerard fixed the area and hopped on the bar and laid back on it.

Frank shrugged at everything his teacher said and just downed the drink. "I see your point..." he swayed and wiggled his brows seductively. "I'm pretty drunk. Not gonna' lie. Those shots are finally getting to me."

"Mmm. not me. I just ate. Now I gottah wait for that 80z shot to kick in."

"Fuck off... Wait, huh?" Frank covered his hand with his mouth and cackled.

Gerard sat up on the bar and glared at his student. "Sounds like someone wants a detention for having such a filthy little mouth." he grabbed Frank by the front of his shirt and yanked him in between his legs. "You gonna' use that filthy mouth on me?" he murmured in the younger mans ear.

Frank laughed soundly and nodded against Gerard's head. "Fuck yeah... All night."

"Than fuckin' do it." He shoved Frank back aggresivly. "Do. It."

Frank stood there drunk and glaring at his teacher. "R-right here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Frank. Right fucking here." Gerard hopped off the bar and dragged his student to the couch nearby.

"Oh, fuck... Really? We're gonna' fuck?" he watched Gerard as he went to the hall and turned down the switch for the den. It was dark and Frank was suddenly more drunk.

Gerard didn't respond; he just grabbed his students arm and pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. He worked his hands to the back of Frank's head and his lips over Frank's moist throat.

"G-Gerard... Don't we need like, condoms? And that kind of shit?" he asked and thrusted his hips up against his teachers ass.

Gerard was still kissing his throat and pressing down against him and Frank's brain turns to goo when his teacher pulls back and lifts his own shirt over his head. "God... Fuck." Frank gasped when Gerard fell back on the back on the couch and yanked his shorts off. He was completely naked and Frank was sitting there with all his clothes on like a fucking idiot.

"C'mon..." Gerard finally said and sat up to yank Frank's shirt off. "Hurry... I need it."

Frank mindlessly undressed and when he was naked he wathed Gerard lie back down and spread his thighs apart for Frank to squeeze between. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm gonna' fuck my teacher..." Frank groaned and he meant to say that in his head.

Gerard laughed loudly and whacked Frank's shoulder. "Stop talking about it and just do it." he relaxed his body and shut his eyes. "There should be some lube in the side table..."

Frank hurried for it and came back and squeezed a bit too much into the palm of his hand. He lathered himself up and when he was nice and slick he looked at his fingers and then started to push them against Gerard's ass. He didn't want that lube to go to waste.

Gerard moaned at the sudden contact and arched his back.

Frank slid two fingers in together all the way to his knuckles and he felt like he was hurting his teacher, but the man was thrusting down on the intrusion and letting out silent moans. "S'good?" Frank asked and Gerard gasped with a nod.

"So good... Frankie, c'mon... Do it now." he begged and Frank slipped his fingers out and pressed the head of his dick against Gerard's hole. He can feel Gerard's body quivering and when he started to slip in his teacher bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from getting too vocal.

"Oh _shhhiiiittt_... Uhn, tight fucker." Frank moaned and jutted his hips forward in a somewhat aggresive manner. "My bad." he gasped when he realized he was a bit rough.

Gerard didn't complain he just stayed put and savored the feeling of being filled.

Frank wasted no time. He thrusted in and out of Gerard like he was on speed and when Gerard couldn't hold it in anymore. He was moaning and groaning and so was Frank. He was ready to come soon. Too fucking soon and it was unfortunate because he didn't want it to end.

He came inside. He didn't warn his teacher but he didn't seem to mind because he was coming right after him, arching his spine and letting out a high moan.

Frank fell ontop of his teacher and shut his eyes closed. The room was spinning and he felt like he was floating.

"Frank... I can't breathe with you on me like that." Gerard giggled. "C'mon... Get up." he pushed his student up gently.

"I'm so fucking drunk, G. No idea... I lost my virginity to you, man. Oh man. That's such a big deal, right?" Frank sat up and tipped his head back on the sofa.

"It's only a big deal if you think it is. When I lost my virginity, well, I was sixteen. It wasn't a big deal to me at all. He was my first boyfriend. He was my age and we were young and dumb and horny." Gerard said drunkenly, standing and pulling his shirt on. "I swear to you I did not know jack shit... Hah, that was his name by the way... Jack. He was so sweet. Too bad he 'decided' to be straight. Closet case. Still is I bet," he rambled and Frank groaned.

"Don't wanna' hear about you and other guys. You're mine... And Bert's." Frank said and laughed loudly when he finished his sentence.

"Ass. C'mon, lets go up stairs. Think you can get Jr up again?" Gerard asked and grabbed his shorts off the floor and walked off without slipping them on.

Frank sat there for a quick second before he stood up and chased his teacher up the stairs.

"Fuck yeah I can get it up again!" Frank hollered and slammed the bed room door shut behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frank wakes up with a hangover and smelling like cum. Gerard's under his arm, snuggled up against his armpit and snoring. Before he moves himself up he glares at the time and reads, in bright red, 12:36pm. Not bad, considering they passed out at 5am after they spent the whole time exploring each others bodies and giggling like maniacs.

Gerard left more than a few bruises and hickies all over his body and he remembers at one point he drew blood... Yeah, the stains right there. "Damn," said Frank, sitting up.

Gerard stirred awake and blinked his eyes open slowly. "Shit..." he moaned and rolled onto his back. "What the fuck... Ouch, my head." he palmed his forehead and groaned.

"Mornin' to you too..." Frank chuckled, rubbing the side of his throat. "You've seriously got an odaxelagnia fetish."

"Well, you just gottah get used to it." Gerard yawned, stretching his arms up in the air. "Make me coffee." he sat up against his headboard and scratched his wild hair.

"I'm guest here. You make me coffe--"

The sound of the doorbell going off causes both men to lock eyes. "My mother maybe... Stay here." he jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. "Be right back." he stormed out quickly and shut the door behind himself.

He hurried down the staircase and over to the front door. "Who is it?" he asked before looking through the window. "Bert...?" He pulled open the door and there was his husband. A bouquet of roses and balloons and his clothes were clean and so was his hair. "... Uh."

"G, um... Hey. Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah..." he stepped aside and his husband hurried in. "I was sleeping."

"Sorry. Jesse here?"

"No. With my mom. Look, Bert. I don't think flowers were at all necessary. I just want an apology." He took the bouquet when Bert passed it to him and went into the kitchen to grab the vase under the sink.

Frank, very quietly, stepped out of Gerard's bedroom and stood in the hallway close to the staircase and listened to the conversation going on downstairs.

"You know I didn't mean for any of it to get out of hand. I... That guy was... He was a fan. You know how I am with my fans. It's nothing, it was just me being over friendly. It's the way I am. You know me." Bert said, following closely behind Gerard. "I would never fuckin' cheat on you. I love you too much."

"Bert, I know it wasn't like that. It's just... The way you reacted when I asked what was going on. You get drunk and so defensive it... It's suspicious, y'know?" he said and went back to the front door after he fixed the roses. "I love you too. You know that."

"... Oh. Well, um... I'm sorry then. I shouldn't have reacted like that then. I didn't mean to. I just thought you were mad."

"Nope. Not mad. Never mad. Just curious." he leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest. "Going back on tour?"

"No. Two week break. Postponed Europe. Quinn's in Utah... His Grandfather passed and Jepha's getting married and Dan's just chillin'. I told the boss that you may be pregnant again and that I needed to spend time with Jess." Bert stood in front of Gerard and touched his hips.

"Where are you staying...? Now I mean."

"In a hotel. Since the night you kicked me out." Bert said and pressed his lips on Gerard's cheek and nuzzled him. "I missed you."

"Go get your stuff and come home. Jess and I missed you too."

Frank frowned and scurried back to Gerard's room and got dressed. He knows Bert was his husband but he just didn't want to share.

"Alright, baby... I'll be right back. We'll pick Jesse up tonight then. Tell your mom." he said and they shared a small peck.

"Okay... Have a safe drive." he shut the door when Bert stepped out.

Frank was already making his way downstairs fully dressed with his bag on his back. "Frank... Oh there you are. Um, I'm guessing you heard all of that?" he looked at his student as he went down the staircase quickly.

"Yeah, text me whenever you can or feel like it." he rushed over to the door and Gerard grabbed his arm.

"Wait--"

Frank glared at him.

"Bert just left... Wait a few."

Frank sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I'm glad you guys are working out your problems. I just... I think it's not gonna' last to be honest."

"I see why you say that but I'm gonna' try. I love him. He's my husband. He's the father to my son and whether you like it or not he's gonna' be around even if we don't last." Gerard stated in a harsh tone and Frank nodded. "Ok... Well, um. I'll text you. Bye, Frank. See you in school Monday." he pulled open the door and waited for Frank to step out.

"Bye." Frank said and walked off to where he parked his car.

**  
Two Weeks Later-

Frank goes without seeing Gerard two full weekends and when Monday comes he gets excited for 6th period. Yeah, he sees him in homeroom but it's always so brief and they don't even get to talk. Gerard was preoccupied with handing out graded work, missing assignments and packets of new assignments.

They did glance at each other more than a few times though and Gerard would sit up right and smile at him this knowing smile. Frank couldn't help but ogle right back at him as they send eachother text messages throughout the lesson. Luckily no one noticed.

When 6th period strolled around the corner the halls are packed as Frank makes his way to Gerard's class. He's gonna' be late but he's still trying to get there quick because there's been a few rumors floating around that Gerard did something different with his hair during his lunch break. Something along the lines of it being short or whatever and that he still he looks like a chick just more butch now. People are such assholes.

It really does take all of Frank's patience to not bash some of the guys heads open when they talk shit about his boyfriend like that. He just tells them to back off and 'leave the poor guy alone'. They don't.

When he gets to class he's late and Gerard's letting him in. "Hey, Frankie. So nice of you to finally join us." he said in a playful tone. "Did you get lost?"

"Uh," Frank looked at his hair. It was still black just cut boyishly and styled messily. "Somethin' like that." he smirked and adverted his eyes over to his desk and made his way over to the back. "Did you do something different with your hair?" he joked right back as he walked into the classroom.

"Yes, actually... Highlights. I'm glad you noticed." he giggled and shut the door behind him.

"They make your eyes pop." laughed Frank and Gerard laughed too and shook his head as he made his way over to his desk.

"Okay so now that everyone's here--"

"Why doesn't he get detention!?" Shawn hollered from the back row. "That's so fuckin' unfair dude!"

"Because, Shawn, this is Frank's first time being tardy. Unlike you who thinks it's okay to show up ten minutes before class ends with some bullshit excuse." Gerard snapped. "Another outburst and we'll have some serious problems."

Shawn scoffed and slouched in his seat.

"Ok, so today..." He went to the board and started to scribble down the lesson.

Frank went through the lesson like it was a matter of life or death and when he got done Gerard went to him and took his assignments and praised him. "Oh man, you're gonna' be passin' this class with flying colours, hon." he said and went to his desk. "Are you always this quick?" you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not really. You're just a good teacher. I finally understand." Frank said; his head up.

"English?" Gerard giggled and bit on his bottom lip. "I'm glad you're learning."

Class came to an end and Frank doesn't notice since he's got his ear phones in and his head down on his arms. He passed out and when Gerard touches his shoulders he shoots up causing an earphone to pop out. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "You scared me, G." he said after looking around the empty classroom.

"I'm so sorry," he giggled. "School's out... Wanna' take me home? I left the car with Bert since he's in town for a few more weeks. He said he'd pick me up but I told him you were willing. He's ok with it. He likes you." Gerard said as he gathered his belongings.

"Oh wow, he does?" Frank stood up quickly and strapped his bag on. "That's pretty cool. I mean, he wouldn't like me if he knew I totally have the hots for you... I fucking dig your hair by the way. You should have came to me to cut it though. Looks like whoever did it messed up your edge." Frank ran his fingers through his teachers hair and ruffled it.

"Douchebag," Gerard shoved him playfully. "Adam, you know, Mr.Lazarra, said I look like Liza minnelli. Not the worst compliment but not the best." he went for his messenger bag and slipped it on.

"Hmm, I see it." Frank smiled and grabbed Gerard by his wrist and yanked him close.

"Watch it, tiger... The door's unlocked." Gerard whispered when his student wrapped his arms around his pudgy midsection. "Someone can just barge in."

Frank shook his head slowly to where it almost looked like he didn't move and pressed his lips against Gerard's. It was a chaste kiss but he went back for another and then another until Gerard pulled back and went to his desk. "Gottah, um... Get my phone." he went through his desk and grabbed his cell.

They left the classroom after Gerard gathered his belongings. They walked far apart from one another in the hall way and when they were close to the exit Mr. Burnes, the school Principle stopped them on the way out. "Mr. McCracken." he called out and Gerard turned quickly.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, stopping in front of the exit.

Frank decided to procede and when he stepped out he looked back and saw the two men talking.

Frank was already in his car when Gerard joined him five minutes later. "What was that about?" he asked.

"That? Nothing, he just wanted to congradulate me. Teacher of the Month or whatever." he waved it off and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh wow, that's awesome! On your first month and everything? That's amazing." Frank said, driving out of the school and down the road into the direction of Gerard's house.

"Yeah... Um, we need to talk. I didn't want to talk about it in school because, um... What if anyone--what if someone was eavesdropping." he played with his fingers and looked down at his lap.

"Alright... Shoot."

"Frank, I think we're gonna' have to pick up an HPT before we head on over to my house."

After the sentence left his teachers mouth Frank's mouth clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his steering wheel. "You think you could be pregnant?"

"I... I most likely am. I just want to make sure."

Frank nodded his head and made a sharp turn into a gas station. "Want me to get it?" Frank unbuckled his seat belt.

"Y-yes, please. Thanks sweety." Gerard stammered and bit down on his bottom lip.

Frank rushed into the gas station and grabbed two of the most exspensive test and went and paid for it. He came back into the car and passed it to Gerard gently. "I bought 2 brands... Just to make sure."

"Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it."

They make it to Gerard's and Gerard's car is in the drive-way and as soon as they pull in Bert's calling.

"Hey, baby... We're here. I got the, uh... The test. Yeah, right now. Y-yeah he knows... Well, he's not dumb Bert. He just figured it out. Yeah, it's ok. He's not telling anyone." Gerard climbed out of the car and Frank did too as he listened to Gerard's conversation. "See you in a minute. We're here... Yeah, you too. Bye." he hung up and let out a deep breath.

"So he knows about me knowing..." Frank said and followed Gerard to the front door.

"Yeah," the older man said simply as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

"DADA!" Jesse screetched and ran over to Gerard and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Miss you dada."

"Missed you too baby." Gerard bent down and carried his son and walked further into the house. "BERT! Watch Jess while I do this thing." he went into the living room.

"The fuck did you do to your hair?" Frank heard Bert question.

"Oh, in my fourth period I felt at the back of my head and just had the hugest knot... I couldn't untangle it so I waited 'til my lunch break to go to the barbers. I said an inch but the lady said I should just go all the way since it was near my scalp. I'm kind of glad I did it. I feel lighter." Gerard explained.

"You look like a lesbian."

"Thanks, sweetie. You're just about the 100th person whose told me that today." Gerard scoffed. "Here, just take Jesse."

Frank stepped into the living room Bert nodded his head at him in a greeting and took Jesse from Gerard.

"Dada hair gone. It all gone daddy." Jesse said.

"Shame." Bert glanced at his husband with no admiration in his eyes and took a seat on the sofa.

"Don't be like that. It'll grow back by the end of the year." Gerard said and took the test to the den."You're making me self concious..." his voice trailed off.

Frank sat down on the couch beside the sofa Bert was seated on with Jess and coughed nervously.

"So, you must think Gerard's some kind of freak now. When I first found out I kept telling myself that it's just because he's a woman with a penis so from time-to-time when I'd tell people I wasn't single I'd say I had a girlfriend because that's when he was pregnant." Bert said and changed the channel when he saw his album come up on the screen.

"I don't think he's a freak." Frank said and Bert glared at him. "I mean, he's just different. But so am I... Just not in that kind of way."

"Same." Bert said and Jesse crawled out of his lap.

"Dada have baby?" Jesse asked, standing in front of Bert.

"Yeah." Bert said simply and ruffled Jesse's hair. "You're gonna' have a brother or sister, bud."

Jesse smiled proudly and clapped.

Both Frank and Bert waited for about an hour until Gerard came back with both tests in his hands. They stopped their conversation about their favourite bands and quieted down when Gerard sat down on the couch and set the tests down on the coffee table.

Bert stood up quickly and glanced down at his husband as he leaned over and cried into his hands. He grabbed both tests and when they both read positive Bert's face lit up and he crouched down in front of Gerard and grabbed him into a strong embrace. 

"Babe, don't cry... Don't cry baby. C'mon, I'll take care of you. I always do. I'll be here for you. I fucking love you so much." Bert whispered closely into Gerard's ear.

"Oh my God..." Gerard sobbed and shook his head. "I... I'm not ready for this again, Bert. I just don't think my body can handle that pain again." he wiped his face with his shaky hands and let out a trembling sigh. His whole face was red and wet.

"I have to call Daniel right now, G. I'm gonna' call him." Bert stood up quickly and left the living room.

Gerard stayed in his position, crying and shaking his head. "I knew I was pregnant but now that it's right in front of my face... I'm so scared..."

Jesse went to Gerard and climbed into his lap and hugged him. "Don't be scared dada."

Gerard hugged him back and buried his face in his hair.

"Yeah, he just took a few tests they both came out positive. Yeah, we're super stoked... Well, G's a little upset but we're gonna' get through this. I wanted to see you can stop by tonight or tomorrow and we can run some tests." Bert waltzed in and stood next to Gerard and Jesse. "Tonight? Great, looking forward to seeing you! Alright, Daniel, see ya. Bye."

"I'm gonna' have to put in a notice at work near the end. I'm not gonna' do it now. I wanna' work. I need to get out of the house." Gerard said and stood up after he set Jesse down on the ground.

"What's gonna' be the excuse for having a buldging belly?" Frank asked. "Beer gut?"

Gerard glared at him and sniffed. "That sounds realistic." Bert chuckled. "Not a bad idea actually... Like, when he's 3 months that's what he looks like he has."

"Then yeah." Gerard shrugged. "Um... I plan on being gone as soon as my second trimester ends. I'll need to find an excuse as to why I'm taking off three months. Can't exactly say pregnancy leave. Well, I can but I'd need Molly again."

"She won't mind. She's your friend, right?" Bert said, petting Jesse's hair back.

"God, this is such a hassel. I knew I should have just said I was a fucking hermaphodite. This is ridiculous." Gerard whined and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shouldn't have cut your hair..." Bert whispered and Gerard rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up, Bert."

Frank sighed loudly and looked at Gerard's belly. "What if... What if you just say."

"Say that I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, what's the worse that could happen?" Frank shrugged and watched as Gerard and Bert exchanged glances.

"You really think I'd want that kind of attention? You thinK I want my children to have that kind of attention?" Gerard said. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Sorry... I didn't realise..."

"You didn't realise that this is a fucking... That this is a big deal to me?" he palmed his belly.

The ringing of the doorbell breaks the tension and Bert's leaving to answer it without a word. Jesse follows behind him.

"G. I'm sorry..." Frank whispered, bowing his head.

"It's. It's okay, Frankie. I know you're just trying to help. I can see that and I appreciate it." He stood up and took a seat next to his student.

Bert's coming back, with Jesse in his arms and Daniel's behind him.

"Hey, Gerard." He said and Gerard stood to give him a hug.

"Hey, Daniel. This is Frank. He's Jesse's babysitter and also a student of mine. He knows about my ability to conceive so it's no secret." Gerard said

"Nice to meet you, Frank. Pretty cool that Gerard can do that, right?" He shook Frank's hand.

"Yeah. He's like a super hero," smiled Frank.

"A super hero?" Gerard laughed. "Far from."

Daniel tsked at his patient and touched his arm. "C'mere, you. Lets head on up to the nursery."

They start to leave and Bert sits down on the sofa with Jesse.

"So... What kind of tests does Daniel run?" Frank asked.

"Well, I'd tell you to go in and see for yourself but right now Daniel's gonna be lookin' under the hood. That's gonna' determine wether Gerard can give birth the natural way or not." Bert said, petting Jesse's head. "When he pushed out Jess here he was pretty messed up for a year. I had to watch Jess alone for a few months because he was in bed most of the time. Took him a long time to completely heal."

"Shit... What do you think he's gonna' do?" Frank asked, concerned.

"C-section. He's got high blood pressure and personally, I don't think he can handle natural labor again. It might be deadly." Bert said, honestly. "I really don't want to see him go through that again."

Frank sat silently for a few minutes until Daniel and Gerard come back downstairs.

"Everything checks out fine... So it's up to you if you wanna' go through with another natural birth. I recommend a C-section because of your high blood pressure." Daniel said, walking into the living room.

"Mhmmm... I think I'm gonna' go with the Caesarian, Daniel," laughed Gerard. "I feel so much better about this now."

"I'm glad, but you do know we're gonna' have to set up in the basement, right? Too many of us can't be cramped up in the bedroom. Plus, we're gonna' have a lot more equipment since we're going with the C-section." Said Daniel. "I'll bring a gurney and everything else we need tomorrow. We have to start preparing now so we don't miss anything."

"Alright. Sounds good." Bert said, getting out of his seat. He wraps his arms around Gerard's belly and rubs him there. "We're looking forward to it."

Franks eyes shot to Bert's hand and his jaw clenched. For some reason he felt territorial over Gerard.

Daniel leaves and Bert carries Jesse and kisses Gerard on the lips. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Frank looked at Gerard when Bert left to the kitchen and Gerard looked at him. They share a smile.

I'm lucky too, Frank thought.


	8. Chapter 8

6:00am. Before Franks alarm can wake him up he gets a call from Gerard. He sounds worried.

"Mmm'yeah?" Frank murmured as he answered his phone.

"Hey, Frank, I was thinking... " he trailed off and let out a deep sigh.

"'Bout what?" Frank asked; his voice was still groggy from sleep.

"Um, about the new baby. I'm scared," he confessed.

"G... Don't be scared, man. You're sticking with the caesarian, right? There's nothing to worry about." He assured his teacher.

"Frankie," he whispered; his voice sounding distant. "I'm not... It's not that. I did the math and I... I don't know. This baby, I'm pretty sure it's yours..."

Silence.

"Frankie...?"

Silence...

"Frank, please... Say something. I don't want to be right about this, but if I am... God, just fucking say something!!!" He yelled in a whisper.

More silence.

"I shouldn't have said anything, you're just a kid... Seventeen for fucks sake. I should have just kept this to myse--"

"I'm... I don't know what to say, G. I am just a kid. But, I wanna' help. I'll take care of you. I'll get a job... I'll fuck--- I'll... I'll..." He paused when he heard a sob escape his teachers mouth.

"Oh God, Frankie... I just fucking can't. I'm... I'm not keeping it."

Silence again...

"H-hello?" Gerard choked.

"Why not?" Frank asked; his tone stern. "Why the fuck not?" He sat up in bed. He was no longer tired.

"Because, I'm married... I'm married to Bert." He said hysterically, though, still in a whisper.

"You should have thought about that before you fucked one of your students." Frank said harshly.

Then, suddenly, it hit him. He could convince Gerard to have the baby... By blackmailing him.

"You little--"

"Listen to me right fucking now, Mr.M... You're not doing anything to my kid, got that? You'll carry on with the pregnancy unless you want me to tell everyone about our little affair. Do you want that?" Frank pressed on with the harshness of his tone. He can hear Gerard scoffing.

"No." Gerard said. It was in defeat. "Don't. Ok... Shit."

"... Good. Now, I gottah get ready for school. Are you going to need a ride back home afterwards?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Y-yeah."

"Ok, I'll give you a ride. I'll see you later... Bye." He waited for Gerard's farewell but the older man just hung up.

Frank pulled his phone from his ear and looked into the screen, he had three text messages and four missed calls. They were all from Gerard at 4am-6am.

Sexy DILF Teacher(4:07am): Frank, you really need to answer your calls. I have to tell you something.

Sexy DILF Teacher(5:24am): I'm starting to have a weird feeling about this baby.

Sexy DILF Teacher(6:00am): I'm pretty sure you're the Father.

\----

Frank's stepping into home room and Gerard's not in his seat. There's about 4 other students and they're fooling around.

"Where's Mr.M at?" Frank asked as he took his seat.

"He went to the bathroom... John came in with a coffee and the dude just turned green in the face. Must be sick," said Brent, shrugging his shoulders.

Frank leaned back in his seat as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

Gerard's coming back to a full classroom with a tissue against his mouth and his hand flat against his stomach. "Sorry about that..." He mumbled and went to his desk and leaned over it. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather today."

The class was silent as they watched their teacher hiccup. Some people jumped back in their seats a little.

He pushed his hand out as he shook his head and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna' hurl." 

Frank felt bad for him. The man was having morning sickness and most likely a shit load of guilt... It was sort of all of Franks fault. Mostly.

"For today's lesson we're gonna' be... We're gonna' um..." He paced to the board and placed his palm flat against his forehead. "I'm..." He trailed off and touched the board with his other hand.

"Mr. M...?" Kaitlynn asked from the front row. "Are you ok?"

Gerard leaned heavily against the board for what seemed like an eternity but when he finally shook his head someone stood up and declared they were going to get the principle for help. Two or three more people joined the student and as soon as the door slammed shut Gerard slipped against the board and collapsed on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Someone screamed.

Frank was the first one up and rushed over to his teacher. "Ger-- Mr.M... Holy shit..." He hovered over Gerard's body and felt for his pulse.

"Is he dead?" Someone in the back asked.

Everyone started to freak out as soon as that thought flew into their heads.

"No, he's breathing... He's unconscious." Frank informed them.

"This teaching position has gottah be cursed or something. S'like the fuckin' Defence Against The Dark Arts position in Hogwarts." Larry, an obvious die-hard Harry Potter fan, stated.

"Shuddup, Larddy. This is real fuckin' life... You twat." Benjamin sneered.

Gerard's body twitches and everyone turned their attention on him. He remained unconscious.

The principle is storming in and so are the students who left to get him.

"He was just like, incoherent."

"Yeah, but before class even started he was puking in the bathrooms. He's really sick."

Principle Burnes is looking down and just as he does Frank stands and goes back to his desk.

"Ok, um... We've called his husband and he's told us not to call an ambulance. He says that this'll pass. Your teacher will be absent until he is better and after he's had medical care. Can someone help me get him off the floor? Larry and Steve. C'mon." 

"There's a cot in back closet," Monica piped up.

"Alright, Frank, grab it." Principle Burnes is rolling his sleeves and getting down to roll Gerard on his back. "Poor thing." His said quietly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

They get him on the cot and until Bert gets there Principle Burnes is watching over everyone and they talk about how scary it was to witness another teacher black out. It was... Especially for Frank.

"Hey," Bert's walking in and he's got Jesse in his arms. "Awe fuck..." His gaze adverts over to his husband in the corner of the room.

Everyone is watching as Bert makes his way over to Gerard. He touches his face, then his hair and shakes his head. "He's got high blood pressure. This happens at least once a year."

Jesse is looking down at Gerard with wide eyes. "Dada sick?" He asked and the girls couldn't help but coo.

"Yeah, Jess, I'm gonna put you down while I get him to the car, ok? Principle Burnes, can you watch him while I take him?" Bert set Jesse down and the three year old looked around the classroom until his gaze fell on Frank.

"Yes. Of course, anything you need. We all hope he gets better." He says and watches as Jesse makes his way over to Frank.

"Fwankie... Dada sick." He tugged on the sleeve of the teenage boys hoodie.

"Hey, Jess... Yeah, I know." He ruffled the little boys fine chestnut hair. "He'll be ok."

No one said anything about Jesse knowing who Frank was instead they watched as Bert carried Gerard's limp body out bridal style.

Jesse stayed glued to Frank until Bert came back.

"Frank, man, see you 'round. I'm sorry you had to see Gerard like that." He told the younger boy as they slapped and cupped each others hands in greeting/farewell.

"It's all good... He'll be alright. See you." Frank told the musician.

Everyone stared at them.

Bert took Jesse and left and Frank felt eyes on him. He didn't feel the need to explain how he knew Bert and how Jesse knew who he was. It wasn't there business.

Throughout the day Frank attends each class ad during each class everyone's talking about how Gerard collapsed in class.

Word was passed around school like an STD in a brothel and Frank just wanted to see Gerard. He wanted to take care of him and make sure the baby was ok... His baby.

School came to an end and Frank's hopping into his car when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket against his thigh.

He pulled it out and when he looked into the screen his heart skipped a beat.

Sexy DILF Teacher(2:09pm): I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard's on his knees in front of his toilet and he's clutching on to the rim, puking out whatever he'd eaten that morning and Bert's by his side, rubbing small circles against his spine.

"I can't believe you fainted in class, G. You scared the shit out of all your students. Frank looked so spooked." Bert retrieved his hand to help Gerard up. "How're you feeling now?"

Gerard stood up on wobbly legs and glared at his husband, "Like shit," he replied and started to make his way back to the bed.

Before he had rolled out of bed to puke he texted Frank and told him, 'I love you'. It wasn't like he was just saying it for Frank to go easy on him. He really does love the younger man and he wanted to let him know before anything happened to him... It was a dramatic move but he knew it had to be said.

"Shit, baby... You can't work like this tomorrow. You need bed rest. What if you black out again? Just stay in bed, I'll call Daniel and he'll make sure everything's ok." Bert tucked his husband in and kissed the top of his head.

Gerard nodded as Bert started to leave the room.

Gerard watched the door close and as soon as it did he pulled his phone out and looked to see if Frank responded.

Nothing yet...

Maybe he was too busy driving home? Maybe he didn't love him back? Wait, why else would Frank want him to have his baby? That meant he loved him, right?

Gerard let out a deep sigh and rubbed on the side of head where a large bump was forming.

He was embarrassed that all his homeroom students had seen him in such a vulnerable state and now he was scared to go to school because they were going to look at him differently. He feared being pitied.

He set his phone back down on his nightstand and closed his eyes. 

_BuzzBuzzBuzz_

His eyes flew open and he reached for his phone.

Frank(2:38pm): I love you too. How r u feeling?

Gerard smiled to himself and replied, 

_I'm fine. I'm sorry about this morning_.

Frank(2:39pm): It's ok. I'm sorry 2. R u coming 2 school 2morrow?

Gerard thought about it for a minute. Bert wasn't going to let him go to school after the shit that went down today. 

_I don't know... I'm gonna' try_. 

Frank(2:41pm): k. Call me when u want. I wanna c u soon.

Gerard decided to call him now.

"Hey you." Frank said when he answered.

"Hey... I felt like calling you now. Um, so what's up?" Gerard cleared his throat and fiddled with his blankets.

He didn't know why but he was a little nervous talking to Frank right now.

"Is Bert around?" The younger man asked.

"Yeah, he's down stairs though. He's watching Jess. I just got done puking. I feel so sick. I wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with Jess." Gerard sighed. "I hope no one brings up what happened to me today when I show up tomorrow... If I show up tomorrow."

"I really think you should stay home and get some rest. I don't want that happening again, babe." Frank stated and Gerard sighed.

"I know... Um, so yeah, I'm gonna' be showing a little next month. I don't know what I'm gonna' do. I can always tell people it's medication symptoms and... I don't know." Gerard said in defeat.

"Yeah, totally, that's a good one. Do that if anyone asks."

"Hey, I gottah go. I'll see you soon," said Gerard when he heard footsteps on the staircase. "Love you, bye-bye."

"Bye, love you too." Frank retorted and then hung up.

As soon as he sets his phone on the nightstand Bert's stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

"Jesse's taking a nap." Bert informed his husband. "You hungry, baby? Want me to make you a sandwich?"

Gerard shook his head and laid on a his side.

"Want a water?"

"No. I want you to come over here and hold me." He said in a whisper.

Bert smiled and got into bed. He pressed his chest against Gerard's back and kisses the back of his neck.

"That feels good..." Gerard lowered his head and pressed back against his husbands body.

Bert came to a halt and pressed his hands on his husbands belly. "God, I'm so excited for this baby, G. No idea..."

"M-me too..." Gerard retorted and let out a deep sigh when Bert's other hand massaged his hip.

Gerard rolled onto his other side to face Bert and pressed his hands on his husbands scruffy face. They held eye contact for what felt like an eternity and when Gerard closed his eyes Bert leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Just one kiss.

Gerard opened his eyes and kissed Bert again and again until it turned into a full blown make out session.

Bert was starting to work Gerard's pajama bottoms down and when he did he discarded them and started to take off his boxers.

Gerard lied still and when Bert coated himself with the scented lubricant he got from his nightstand he climbed on top of Gerard and pressed himself inside his body.

"Does it feel alright, babe?" Bert grunted and jutted his hips.

Gerard gasped and at the same time nodded in approval.

"Good... M'fuck." Bert rasped as started to thrust in out of Gerard's body.

They go on for a minute or so until Gerard declared that he's going to come and Bert pulled out abruptly and flipped Gerard on his stomach and raised his ass in the air and starts to fuck it aggressively. The way he knows Gerard likes it.

Gerard moans and whimpers and presses back until he's dropping his face into his pillow and letting out a grunt when he comes.

Bert uses his body for 5 more minutes until he finally comes inside.

Gerard's out of breath and quivering when Bert pulls out of him.

"I'm gonna' check on Jess..." Bert said, out of breath.

He got dressed and left the room.

Gerard lied in bed, still on his front. He can feel Bert's cum sliding out of him and he suddenly wants a bath.

**

Frank fiddled with his fingers as he sat at his desk. He kept staring over at his phone which was over on his nightstand plugged into it's charger.

He didn't know if he wanted to call Gerard or if he wanted Gerard to call him. He just wanted to talk to the fucking man and just hear his voice.

"Fuck..." Frank jumped when his phone started to ring.

He practically ran to it.

He looked into the ID and his heart stopped. It was Gerard.

"H-hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Frank. It's me, Bert. G's asleep... And um, I don't wanna' sound desperate but I've got a show with the band tonight at the HOB down town and I recall Gerard telling me you play guitar... Quinn's sick and I wanted to see if you'd like to stand in for him?" Bert sounded confident and Frank felt like he was the one asking to play.

"Oh man, yeah! Seriously? Yes, dude, one hundred times yes! Want me to come over now? Should I bring my guitar?" Ok. He realised he was fangirling but wouldn't you if a band you liked asked you to play with them? Yes, yes you fucking would.

"Haha, cool man. Yeah, come on over and bring your guitar. Lets play some fucking music." Bert said. "I'll see you soon. Just call me when you get here. I'll text you my number."

"Alright, dude, see you in a few. Bye." Frank said and hung up.

"Wow..." He gasped and reached for his guitar, which was in its case, and started out of bedroom.

He sped to Bert and Gerard's house and when he got there he pulled up and jumped out of the car.

He went through his text messages and saved Bert's number in his phone and then called it.

"I'm outside." Frank said simply once Bert answered with a raspy, 'yo'.

"Right on... I'm comin'." He said and hung up.

Frank stood at the door and once Bert pulled it open he greeted the teenager with a slap to his shoulder. "Sup man?! Excited about playing?"

"Fuck yeah," snorted Frank as he entered the home. "Husband still asleep?" Frank asked and Bert nodded.

"Yeah... Call him Gerard." Bert laughed. "So um, do you know how to play most of the songs?"

"I can pretty much play anything I hear. We can do an acoustic to get a feel?" Frank proposed and Bert nodded.

"Sure, whatever's clever. Come on, lets get into to the living room so we don't wake up G and Jess." 

***

Gerard woke up to the sound of Bert singing I Caught Fire. His eyes peered open and he sat up slowly.

He just assumed the guys were preparing but it seemed a little early for that...

He looked to his phone and pressed it on. 

He has a call out to frank from an hour ago.

"Wha--?" He pondered and climbed out of bed.

He pulled on his robe and fixed his hair before he left his bedroom.

Before he went downstairs he checked on Jesse, who was asleep, then went down.

"Bert, are you hungry?" Gerard asked and turned into the living room.

As soon as he turned the corner Frank comes into view and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh... Hey, Frank." He glared at his student. He had his guitar in his lap.

"Hey," the younger man smiled and strummed his guitar.

"Yeah, can you make us something to eat, baby?" Bert said and reached for his bottle of water.

"Yeah, for sure... Um, we've got veggie burgers I can make. I'll be right back." He left the two men and hurried to the kitchen.

He made the burgers in silence and while he cooked he tried his best to listen in on his husband talk to his affair.

It was weird and nerve wrecking for him to think that Frank hadn't showed up for him. He was also jealous in a sick and twisted way... What if Bert started to do what he does with Frank...?

What if Frank fell in love with Bert and they both left him?

No, he said to himself, they both love me.

He finished cooking a batch and when he dressed them he went to the living room and set their food down on the coffee table.

"Beer?" He asked Bert.

"Yeah, and get Frank one." Bert said, scribbling in his lyric notebook.

Gerard fetched the beers and came back. "Here..." He set them down next to the plates.

Bert stopped what he was doing and popped open his can. As he took a swig his eyes adverted to Gerard. "Not gonna' eat?" He asked after he set his drink back down.

"Uh, no. I'm still a little nauseous. I'll eat when I feed Jess..." He trailed off. "What're you guys up to?"

"Well, I asked Frank here to perform with the band since Quinn is sick. We're gonna' be leaving soon." Bert took an enormous bite of his burger and looked over Gerard's vacant expression.

"Oh. That's exciting. How're you feeling, Frank? Ever perform in front of a crowd before?" Gerard pondered looking over at his student who was sipping on his beer.

"Yeah, but not like this. I'm so stoked." Frank smiled proudly.

"Awesome..."

Everyone's attention turned to the staircase when the sound of Jesse crying echoed down.

"I'll get him, baby. Stay put." Bert stood up quickly and left.

Gerard watched and waited until Bert left and then turned to Frank as he scratched his ear.

"Did, um... Did Bert call you through my phone?" He asked in a whisper.

"Um, yeah, he did... Is that bad? Did he see any of the messages?" Franks eyes bugged out.

"Uh, n-no. I delete them... I'm just. I don't know. I think it's a bit suspicious that Bert called you to stand-in, y'know? He knows plenty of guitarist in Jersey that substituted a few times already." Gerard admitted and Frank furrowed his brows at him.

"What're you getting at?" Frank asked. "What's suspicious?"

Gerard licked his lips then clicked his tongue against the room of his mouth; his eyes fell to Bert who was walking in with Jesse in his arms.

"Dada, I had bad dream..." The toddler sniffed as Bert passed him to Gerard.

"The same one about the bees, baby?" Gerard kissed his sons forehead and cradled him against his chest.

"Mhmm..." He whimpered.

"Jesse's terrified of bees..." Bert filled Frank in. "Got stung by one last year. He had an allergic reaction. He's traumatised."

"Oh wow... That's awful." Frank watched Gerard pet his doll-like sons thick, chestnut hair back.

They're silent for a minute until Gerard stands up and takes Jesse to the kitchen with.

"Gerard is such a protective Mother. He's not gonna' put him down for few hours. Every time Jesse has a nightmare he his has him glued to his chest." Bert chuckled. "It's a beautiful thing..."

Frank nodded sternly and looked to his burger. He took a few bites but the beer has him full.

"Why doesn't Jess call him mom?" 

"Public outings. People would be confused as to why a kid is calling their father a mom... I mean, we'd like for Jess to call him mom because well... That's what Gerard is. A mother is someone who gave birth to you and that's what Gerard did. It's society man. Gerard cried for the longest time because he said he didn't feel like Jesse thought of him like that... I know he's just dreading the day Jesse asks why doesn't have a mom. It's gonna' kill him." Bert sniffed.

"Are you guys gonna' tell him Gerard gave birth to him?" Frank pondered.

"He sees photos of Gerard's belly in the family album but he doesn't know what to think of it... I mean, he'll learn a lot when the new baby's born." Bert said and shrugged. "But yeah... The guys should be getting here soon."

Frank nodded and chugged down the rest of his beer.

Gerard's entering the living room with Jesse and a plate with a burger chopped into little pieces. "He's getting so heavy." Gerard sat down gently and started to feed the baby.

"He's growing so fast. He'll probably stop growing when he hits 6." Bert joked. "We're all a bunch of shorties..."

Gerard giggled loudly and nodded. "I'm the tallest."

"By like, what? Half an inch. You wear those goddamn combat boots." Bert leaned against the couch and watched Gerard feed Jesse.

"Whatever." Gerard laughed, shaking his head.

An hour and thirty minutes go by and Franks on his fourth beer. He's on the floor with Jesse by Gerard's legs. Gerard's watching as Frank crawls around pretending to be a puppy and Jesse's trying to climb on him saying, horsey! Horsey!

It's the cutest thing Gerard has ever seen.

Bert's in the den, talking on the phone to Brian and Gerard tunes in to what he's saying since his husbands a bit loud. That means he's drunk. 

"Jess, he's a doggie. Horsies don't bark." Gerard giggled.

Frank crawled over to Gerard, panting exaggeratingly, and rubbed his body against his teachers legs.

"Meowwww... Meow." He purred and Gerard looked down at him and bit his bottom lip.

"He a kitty now, dada!" Jesse screamed and started to scratch Franks head.

"Mhmm... Good job, baby." Gerard crossed his legs when he felt himself getting hard and looked into Franks eyes, pleading. 

Frank smirked up at him and sat up. He knew what he was doing.

"Frank, get your guitar. We're going now." Bert rushed into the living room. "Dan's here. You gottah meet everyone."

Frank jumped up quickly and grabbed his stuff. "Cool. Looking forward to it."

Bert smiled and walked over to Gerard and leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

Frank pretended not to watch but he could see them from his peripherals. "We'll be back at around 9:30... The guys are coming over and we're gonna have a few drinks. Is that ok?" Bert whispered and Gerard licked his lips and nodded.

"Alright," said Bert as he pulled back. He pulled Jesse into a hug and told him, "Look after dada, 'Kay, buddy?"

Jesse nodded and smiled wide.

"Good boy." Bert said. "Bye. I love you guys. C'mon, Frank." 

Frank nodded and smiled at Gerard, "Bye..." He whispered, following Bert out.

Gerard sat still until he heard the front door slam shut and when he hears them drive off he threw his head back and let out a sigh he'd been holding in the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard decided he didn't want to be alone when Jesse fell asleep again. He called his best friend, Molly, and she said she was on her way. He was excited. She was such a cool, funny, down to earth girl and Gerard owed her so much.

He prepared her a fruit salad before she arrived and when his phone went off he answered it.

"Molly dolly! You here yet, beautiful?" He carried the bowl of fruits out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey-hey, hubby. Yeah, I'm at the door. Hurry, the neighbour's walking their Chinese Crested and it's looking at me all cross-eyed." She said and Gerard burst out laughing.

"Sebastian is such a good dog though," he made his way to the door and answered it.

"Hey!!!" She screamed into the phone even though Gerard's in front of her.

Gerard giggled and slipped his phone is his sweatpants. "You're crazy. I missed you, hon. Come on in." He took her hand.

"Missed you too! How're the boys? Is Jess asleep?" She rushed in and allowed Gerard to guide her to the living room.

"They're good. They're both good. Yeah, Jesse's asleep... Bert's at a show. He's gonna' be back soon. Like, a few hours." Gerard told her. "I made you fruit salad. I know how much you like it."

"Awe! Yay! Thanks, G!" She squealed, sitting down and started to eat. "How's everything? Anything new?"

Gerard took a seat next to her crossed his legs. "So much... You know that teaching job I took?"

She nodded, her platinum locks fell into her crystal eyes. " _Well_ , I fainted today during my homeroom."

She gasped and touched his arm. "Oh my God, is everything ok? G, c'mon babe, you gottah call me when shit like that happens! I worry... Ever since you gave birth to Jesse your health had been shot to shit." She said and Gerard apologised.

"Yeah, I know... So, you're gonna' hate me for not telling you sooner... But... I'm pregnant. _Again_." He said and she gasped again. "I know... I just found out a few days ago... I should have called or texted you. My mind had just been so murky lately."

"Man, Gerard... I feel like I've been away for like, a century. What else is new?" She turned to her attention to her bowl of fruit.

"Uh, nothing else... Well, Bert's been on break and we're fighting a lot more and I don't know... Um, The Used are releasing their new album this fall and..." He paused. He didn't know why but he just started to cry.

It was his hormones. They were raging.

"Gerard! No, don't... What else is wrong? Tell me... Please. I know something's going on. Tell me. What is it?" She wrapped her pale arms around her best friend and cradled him.

"I'm... I'm cheating on Bert." He choked out and Molly tensed up around him. "I'm such a fucking idiot, Molly."

She pulled back slowly and looked Gerard over with hard eyes. "Remember what I said? I told you Bert was gonna' lose you if he didn't step up his game. I fucking told you, babe. He's done way worse, G. Jeph told us about those whore groupies when he was drunk and pissed at Bert. Fucking remember that shit?" She said and tapped Gerard's back

"It's not about the shit he's done!" Gerard cried loudly and palmed his face. "The fucking guy I'm sleeping with is my fucking 17 year old student... I'm so fucked." He groaned.

He couldn't see Molly's expression but he figured it was one of disgust.

"G... You're losin' it, sweetie. We've all been there! Shit... I mean, you must have your reasons. Does he treat you right?" She started to rub Gerard's back.

Gerard removed his hands from his face and nodded. "He really does... He's so nice... I mean, I know he's young but that doesn't matter to me. Age doesn't matter."

"Of course it doesn't, but you have to remember he's your student. You can get in serious trouble if people find out." Molly said in a whisper. "That's the last thing you need. You've got Jesse to worry about and the new baby... They come first. They always come first."

"I know..." Gerard nodded, sniffing quietly. "Of course they come first."

"Good... Do you have a picture of this kid?" Laughed Molly, wiggling her brows.

"No." Gerard laughed, wiping his eyes. "He's with Bert right now. You should hang around. I know how much you like Dan."

"Oooh! Hell yeah!" She cheered. "He's just so scruffy. I love it."

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully at her and giggled.

***

Frank was nervous. Extremely nervous. They were back stage and Jepha was patting his back and passing him shot after shot.

He was drunk. Drunk and nervous. Not a good combination.

"We're on! Huddle up, faggots!" Bert screamed. "Let's get this over with so I can go home, kiss my kid goodnight, and fuck my husband," he slurred and Dan laughed into Bert's shoulder.

They all huddled up. They can hear the crowd cheering their band name and Bert started to give a speech.

"We're gonna blow these kids' minds. They're here for us and we're here for them... That's how it's always going to be. Nothing but love, boys... On the count of three: DAF... One, two, three--"

"DAF!!!" They all scream and Bert laughs loudly.

"C'mon, let's fuck shit up." Bert started for the stage and the rest of the band followed behind.

Frank stood on the side, near Dan's set and listened to the crowd scream and holler.

Bert waved and grabbed the mic. "What's up Jersey?! How's it hangin'?"

The crowd screamed.

"Right on. Look, guys, we've got Frank here standing in for our dearest Quinnster, who's sick with the flu. Franks a good friend of mine so show him some love. He's 17 so I know most of you girls are gonna' be houndin' him after the show." Bert cackled.

Jepha gave the ok to Bert when he was ready.

Frank looked over the crowd and folded his lips. He can see that a few people were taking photos of him and he felt a bit awkward. He wanted to play already.

"Alright guys... The first song we're playing is All That I've Got..."

After the show Franks hanging out by the merch; he's being bombarded by fan girls and he's so drunk it's actually fun.

He signs a few autographs, drinks a few beers and takes pictures. It's nice.

Bert's over by the bar, talking to a group of kids and he's keeping an eye on the older man, making sure he's not getting too friendly.

Gerard didn't ask him to do that. He just felt like Bert was too perfect so he watched his every move, looking for a flaw.

Frank approached the drunk singer and pulled him into a hug. Bert was taken aback and somewhere from the corner a camera flash went off.

"Thanks for everything, Bert." Frank told him.

"No problem dude... Go do me a solid and go snag yourself a groupie. You deserve it," he laughed and Frank broke the hug, shaking his head.

Frank stood close by even after he and Bert weren't talking and from what Frank observes is that Bert's extremely outgoing and intimate. Not in a way you can call cheating but in a way where it's subtle flirting and you could still get mad at him for it.

If Gerard were there he'd probably be upset, but he'd try and hide it so he didn't look like a jealous man-hog.

Frank was ready to go and so were the rest of the guys. It was 9:00 and Bert told Gerard they'd be home soon.

They gathered in the van and headed out.

"If he's asleep I'm pulling out the porn. Fuck it to shit and have it explode. I get the only ragers after a good show like that. Like, the adrenaline is still going and I don't know... Am I the only weird fuck, or?" Bert was antsy in his seat like he'd just done 20 lines of coke.

"I'm actually so drunk I should be dead right now," said Dan, finishing his beer. "I don't even know why I'm still drinking or talking."

Frank laughed loudly and shook his head. "But we're saying we're gonna' keep drinking but what's really gonna' happen is we're gonna' find a spot, pass out, and Bert's gonna' be gettin' it in." Said Frank, nudging Bert with a grin on his face.

"Fuckin' psychic you are, buddy." Bert slurred and tipped his head back. "M'seriously fiendin' for some ass. Speed it up, Scot!" He hollered at the driver.

"Don't piss G off when you get there or else you ain't gettin' shitttt." Jepha said, poking Bert's arm.

"Then don't go tellin' him I cheated on him," Bert said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, then don't cheat." Jepha laughed and Bert rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault guys and girls get me when I'm most vulnerable to seduction."

Frank tensed up and glared over at Bert. The older man was rubbing his own thigh and as soon as they got to the house they all piled out and Dan punched the air when he saw the black Mercedes parked near the SUV.

"Molly Dolly's here!!!" Bert screamed slapping the hood of the car.

"You ain't the only one gettin' laid, Bert! Your biggest guest room is mine tonight!" Dan hollered and ran to the door like an excited puppy.

Frank walked behind the rest of the guys as they piled up inside the house. Everyone was drunk and Jepha was the first one pulling Molly into a hug.

"Girl, where you been? You got Dan here with blue balls." Jepha said.

"Fuckin' blabber mouth!" Bert hollered at his friend. "Ya puss."

Frank looked around and spotted Gerard kissing Dan on the cheek in a greeting.

"How'd the show go?" He heard his teacher ask.

"Awesome!" Dan said. "Frank was the shit. He's a little ball of energy, thrashing himself around and shredding like no other."

"Ha, thanks. It was fun." Frank said.

"Hey, Frank," a pretty blonde girl approached him. "I'm Molly, Gerard's friend... You're so effing cute, holy shit."

"Pussy was hangin' off of him all night. Frank turned down every last one of them like a nice catholic gentlemen." Bert slipped his arm on Gerard's shoulder.

"Ignore him, Frank. I don't think he knows you're gay." Gerard said, shrugging Bert off of him.

"I'm gay and I still explore when it calls me." Bert grabbed Gerard by his hip and squeezed. "Says a lot about my taste in men..." He placed a sloppy kiss on Gerard's throat.

Franks jaw clenched as he noticed the pained expression on Gerard's face.

Everyone migrated to the den except for Gerard and Bert who were in the living room, talking.

"Do you think Bert's gonna' score tonight?" Dan asked with his arm resting over Molly's shoulder.

"No chance. I can tell G's ready to slap the shit out of him... He fuckin' needs it sometimes when he's drunk," said Jepha, sitting at the bar next to Frank.

"Gerard's bipolar though, he pretends to hate it but then the next second he's up stairs, riding Bert's dick." Dan muttered and Molly scoffed at him. "You all know it's true! How do you think Jess was born? They were in a fight about some stupid shit... Bert called him a bitch and within' the next hour I wake up, in the guest room, hearing the baby making process through the walls. Remember Molly?" Dan poked her cheek with his nose.

"I'm team Gerard. Bert needs to be nice to him. But then again he knew what he signed up for." Molly sighed, shrugging, and Jepha agreed.

"What's he like as a teacher?" Jepha turned to Frank and asked.

"Um, he's laid back, nice... Basically lets us do whatever we want s'long as we turn our assignments in on time." Frank said, shrugging.

Everyone's humming and nodding.

The two men in the living room are progressively getting louder and then there's a bang and then a string of slurred expletives coming from Bert. "You always fucking go crazy for nothing!" Bert screamed. "I'll give you fucking something to go crazy about!"

"Do it, Bert! Prove my fucking point, you fucking drunk!" Gerard screamed right after. "Get the fuck off of me! Get off!"

Dan and Jepha jumped from their seats but didn't rush to the living room because it suddenly got quiet.

"You wanna' be mad at me for speaking my fucking mind? Be fucking mad, but guess what? I'm not gonna' feed you bullshit just to make you happy." Bert said in a deep groan.

"Bert! Back the fuck up!" A slam came from the living room and this time Molly stood up as well.

"Come on... Come on, babe." Bert murmured.

"Stop... Get off..." Gerard murmured back.

Jepha and Dan looked to each other with furrowed brows.

"I don't know if I wanna' walk in there anymore." Molly admitted, sitting back down.

"BERT! I said back the fuck up!!!" Another slam and now the guys decide to run in.

"What the fuck is goin' on?!" Dan hollered.

"He's fucking up guys. Take him with you or else I'm gonna' call the goddamn cops. Take him, please, fucking take him." Gerard begged and Frank stepped in and watched as his teacher adjusted his shirt.

"I'm not goin' anywhere!" Bert screamed; his shirt was discarded and his jeans were slightly lowered; his pelvis was exposed.

"Bert. Come on, man. You're too out of it. You're drunk and you know how Gerard doesn't like it." Jepha grabbed his friends arm. "Come to my place."

"No, motherfucking, no! I'm not going anywhere. This is my house. Gerard's my fucking husband I get to do whatever the fuck I want with this house and him and all of you should just get the fuck out before we have some serious fucking problems. Like, now." Bert sniffed, rigorously rubbing at his nose.

"Fuck you, asshole. Fuck you. Leave now, Bert." Gerard stepped up but Frank grabbed his arm.

Bert stood in silence. He had a noticeable erection and Gerard was red and fuming. This was cat and mouse to Bert. Somewhere in his mind at that moment Gerard was saying the complete opposite. In his mind Gerard was teasing him.

"No." Bert sat down calmly. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Gerard yanked his arm free from Frank and stepped over to Bert. "Listen, fucker..." He slapped his husband hard and everyone gathered around. Dan held Gerard back and Bert just sat still. Not even in the slightest phased by the blow.

"Jepha, take him. Please make him go. Please..." He begged, being held back by Dan.

"Gerard, we can't make him leave his own home. You know how stubborn he gets when he's like this, man. Let him sleep on the couch. One of us or Frank'll stay the night... I mean, that's all we can do." Jepha attempted to compromise.

Gerard was freed from Dans grip and nodded his head slowly. "Fine... I'm gonna' go to bed. Frank. Stay in the guest room next to my room. Bert stay your fucking ass on this couch. You come near me tonight and I'll fucking rip your dick off with my bare hands. Got it?"

"Fuck off, ya cunt." Slurred Bert, lying down on the couch. "I'll fuck you whenever I fucking feel like it. S'just got lucky everyone was here tonight."

Everyone turned to look at Bert. "Don't be a douche, man... He's already willing to let you stay." Dan said; his tone defeated. 

"I don't need his fucking permission, bro." Bert sat up with haste and pointed in Gerard's direction. "What the fuck is he?! I only ever need his _ass_ when I want something to fuck! I can watch Jess on my fucking own! I. Don't. Need. Him!" Bert stood up and started to pace.

"Calm down, Bert. Seriously... You're going to wake up Jess." Molly whispered.

"Let him wake up! He can see how much of a stupid bitch his fuckin' birth giver is!" He punched the wall and everyone winced.

"I'm going up stairs now." Gerard said and walked off. Molly followed him.

As soon as they were gone Bert took a seat and pulled his cigarettes from his back pocket and lit himself a smoke. "Tellin' me what to fuckin' do in my goddamn house. That stupid bitch has officially lost his mind."

"Bert, he's not fit for this. The guy's fucking _pregnant_. He's been through pregnancy already. That shit is life changing. Mentally and physically. He's worn out, man, you gottah understand. You can't push him around anymore. He's not gonna' take it." Dan said in a whisper.

"I'm the fuckin' bad guy like fucking always. G is such a little saint. Yeah, he's made of porcelain and I'm the fucking dumpster truck ready to take him away. Fuck that. I've done everything for that piece of shit. He's unappreciative and just... Just fucking low, man." Bert ruffled his unruly locks.

Frank felt off in this situation. He knew he should go up stairs and make Gerard feel better but he has respect for Bert. He wanted to prove he was loyal and grateful.

"What do you think, Frank?" Bert rasped. "Your teachers a fucking bitch, ain't he?"

Frank paused and for a split second he was going to disagree but instead he said, "Yeah, don't sweat it man, in the morning he'll realise you didn't crawl in bed and coddle him. He'll suck your dick all day tomorrow."

Dan couldn't help but laugh. Jepha just kept a straight face. 

"See, this kid is on the right page." Bert smirked. "Quinn needs to hurry up and recover or else I'm replacing him," he joked.

Frank beamed.

Dan, Molly and Jepha all decide to head out and when Bert and Frank are alone Bert looked over to Frank and smirked, "I get what I want." He stood up and started to make his way up stairs.

Frank stood alone in the living room and listened to the sound of a door opening and then closing.

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so fucking much to the lovely pixie_iwearyo92 over at LJ for emailing all my chapters to me since I didnt have them saved. I'm such a fucking idiot...
> 
> Enjoy everyone.

Frank hurried up stairs and stood nearby his teachers bedroom.

"You think you're tough shit, G?!" Bert screamed. "I wanna' see you be tough now that everyone's gone."

"Seriously, Bert! Get the fuck out!" Gerard screamed back. It sounded like he'd been sleeping. "If Jess wakes up so help me God I will--"

"What, motherfucker?! What the fuck are you going to do?!"

"Let go of me!" Gerard yelped. "Ow. Ow. Ow! Let go of me you-"

Frank took a deep breath and backed away.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just barge in. This wasn't his business and Bert was nice to him. He didn't want to be on his bad side.

Frank didn't leave just yet. He can hear Bert swearing and Gerard groaning in pain.

"Next time you decide to put on another goddamn show like that in front of my friends I'm not gonna' be as gentle." Bert growled.

" _Ahhhhh_..." Gerard whimpered; his voice cracked.

What the fuck, Frank thought.

He pressed his ear on the door to hear better and from the sound of it Bert was hissing and moaning and Gerard was whimpering and mewling.

"Just like that... Mmmm, yes God. That feels good." Bert sighed in bliss.

"Bert. Please... Fuck. It's hurting, Bert." Gerard gasped.

"Good." Bert grunted and the bed started to squeak louder as soon as the word left his mouth.

"Slow down. Slow the fuck down." Gerard choked. "Oh, God..."

"You fucking love it. You like it rough." Bert slurred.

Frank pulled back and shook his head. He was too drunk to even comprehend this shit.

Was this normal for them?

Did Bert regularly get drunk, high, piss Gerard off and still fuck him? This didn't make sense to Frank. It wasn't normal.

Frank's walking into the guest room next to Gerard and Bert's bedroom and getting on the bed.

He can hear his teacher panting and moaning words of encouragement and it was making Frank's stomach churn.

This was sick.

"Harder... Oh, fuck, harder. Right there!" Gerard exclaimed.

Bert was louder. Swearing and insulting Gerard like he was rehearsing for the next fight. "You fucking cunt... Fucking look at you, you little whore. I fucking knew this is what you wanted. You're a slut. It's all you'll ever be. D'you like it when I fuck you? Yeah?"

Gerard gasped and moaned in response and the sound of moist skin slapping against moist skin echoes. It's almost as loud as the men themselves. 

"You like my dick fucking your tight ass. You love it." The bed stopped shaking against the wall and Frank sat up in bed.

"Oh, _fuccccckkk_! Oh..." Gerard moaned breathlessly and Frank felt himself get hard at the sound of his teacher reaching his orgasm.

The wall is slammed on and Frank bounced.

"There ya go!" Bert shouted. "Look at that... You came so much. Didn't I fuck you earlier today? God, you just can't get enough."

"Fuck off..." Gerard rasped, panting. "Get the fuck off me."

The sound of Bert gathering his clothes is louder than necessary and Gerard's voice is muffling in sync.

Frank didn't hear him.

***

Gerard's pressing his hands against his forehead and pulling the sheets around his shoulders. Bert was standing over him as he got dressed.

 

"Don't fucking talk like that. You know it's not about that. I'm not fuckin' like that anymore. I'm not cheating on you so stop getting crazy. I wouldn't do that."

"I'm not a fucking idiot, Bert! I'm fucking not!" He sobbed.

"What about you?" Bert asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've been acting so fucking insane lately. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Gerard paused and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm pregnant, you son of a bitch. I'm fucking pregnant and look how you're fucking treating me."

Bert pursed his lips and bowed his head.

"Get out. Right now. I'm going to sleep." Gerard lied down on his back and wiped his hands down his face.

"Fine. Good night." Bert stormed out.

Frank waited a moment before he left the guest room and snuck into Gerard's room. 

"Gerard?" Frank whispered.

No response.

"Gerar--"

"Fucking what, Frank?" He whispered back, in a harsh tone.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Frank took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Gerard had his face buried in his pillow and his sheets were tangled around him. He was completely covered.

"Did it sound like he was hurting me?" He said; his tone even harsher.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. I... I just thought you... I don't know why you're mad at Bert but please don't take it out on me. I'm not involved with whatever you're mad at your husband about so fucking go easy." Frank stuck his hand under the sheets and found his teachers lower back and rubbed him there. "I love you."

Gerard remained still and silent.

"... Ok. I'll leave you alone. I'm just gonna' head on home then. School's, like," he paused to pull out his cell. "In 6 hours." He stood up and started for the door.

"Don't." Gerard said, still not moving.

Frank turned to look at his teacher from where he was standing. "Huh?"

"Don't go home. You can wear something of mine. We'll go to school together," he rolled onto his side.

"O-ok... Uh, goodnight." He nodded and pulled open the door quietly.

"Night..." He heard Gerard say as he shut the door gently behind himself.

***

"Wake up, Frankie..."

Frank groaned in response and swatted at Gerard's hand.

"Baby... Wake up. School time. I made you some breakfast but you gottah wake up now or else you're gonna' have to rush." He massaged his fingers through his students scalp.

"M'uh 'kay..." He croaked and sat up slowly. "What'd ya make?" Asked Frank, yawning and scratching the side of his mussed up hair.

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and veggie bacon. That ok?" He stood up from the guest bed.

Frank nodded and looked up at his teacher. He was fully dressed in a leather jacket with a black, button down shirt and loose fitted, blue jeans. 

"You look cute." Frank hopped out of bed. "Going anywhere after school?"

"Actually, yeah. My mom and dad are inviting Bert and I out to dinner at some restaurant." Gerard said, flattening out his hair with both his hands. "Gonna' need a sitter. You up to it?"

"Yeah, always. Jesse's good practice." Frank said and Gerard blinked at him. "What?"

"Practice?"

"For when our baby's born."

"F-Frank... I'm not telling Bert it isn't his. Are you outta your mind?" Gerard glared at the door as he whispered.

"Uh, I know that, but I'm still gonna' be around, ya'know? Bert doesn't have to know..." Frank frowned and also looked to the door.

"I'm... I've got something that I have to tell you. I can't tell you now though. Later. Um, let's just go have breakfast." He grabbed his students arm and walked him to the door.

They're walking into the kitchen and Gerard's grabbing a plate off the stove and taking it to the breakfast nook where Frank was sitting.

"Toast with vegan butter and scrambled vegan eggs... Just mash it into a sammich."

"Sammich?" Frank asked, grinning.

Gerard giggled and lightly shoved Frank's shoulder. "My brother grew up saying it like that and it sort of stuck to me. Jesse says it like that too."

"You're the fucking cutest, you know that right?" Frank did as Gerard instructed with his 'sammich' and stuffed his mouth.

"Shuddup... How is it?" He asked and his student gave him a thumbs up, his mouth full of his breakfast. "Let me have a taste." He leaned over the granite and opened his mouth.

"You didn't make yourself one?" Frank asked, pressing his sandwich to Gerard's mouth.

His teacher took a small bite and nodded, "M'had two." He beamed, holding up the peace sign.

"Oh my God, you preggers!" Frank snatched his sandwich back.

"Nooo, always. I'm such a slob." He moved behind Frank and wrapped his arms around his students shoulders.

Frank smiled to himself and continued to eat his breakfast. Gerard brought him a glass of OJ and then a muffin.

"You're seriously trying to get me fat." Frank reclined and threw his arms up in the air before standing up quickly.

"Oh, hush... You need a big breakfast. You are a growing _boy_ after all." Gerard grabbed the dishes and took them to the sink and started to wash them.

Frank couldn't help himself. He scurried over to his teacher and pressed his chest against the older mans back; his hands found his waist and he massaged him there.

"You like growing boys... Don't you?" Frank whispered against the back of Gerard's neck.

Gerard closed his eyes tightly and all together stopped washing the dishes; his hands, instead, we're now sitting under the running water.

"You noticed?" Gerard murmured and turned off the faucet quickly just before he turned himself around to face Frank.

Their lips met immediately and Gerard's arms were now thrown over Franks shoulders.

The kiss was aggressive and passionate. Frank had Gerard pressed against the rim of the sink to the point where he was practically hoisted on top of it.

Their moaning and groaning was animalistic. Frank was hard. Beyond fucking hard, but so was Gerard.

"Jess, c'mon bud... Lets say g'mornin' to Dada before he goes to work." Bert grumbled from the living room.

Gerard quickly tore his lips away from Frank and turned towards the sink again. Frank acted fast too. He was back to the breakfast nook, picking up his muffin and taking a bite out of it.

Bert walked in with Jesse, glanced at Gerard and then turned to Frank. "Is it just me or does Gerard look like a young Liza Minnelli in this angle?" He asked the younger man with a serious expression on his face.

The sound of glass clinking echoes through the kitchen and then Gerard's giggle following after it. "Fucking idiot."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler

Gerard and Frank are walking through the halls together on the way to Homeroom. From time-to-time Gerard would touch his tummy and just get extremely queasy.

Frank caught him a few times and when they made it to the classroom Gerard unlocked it quickly and held it open. "After you..."

Frank scurried in and Gerard shut the door behind them. "Today is seriously going to suck ass." He went to his desk and dropped his messenger bag on it. "I've got like, the worst back pains."

"Want me to give a massage?" Frank asked. "We've got 30 minutes 'til class."

"Sounds amazing. Come here..." Gerard signalled him over as he leaned over his desk.

Ok, so this was ok. The sight of his teacher laid out; his chest down on his desk with his ass sticking up.

This was the ultimate wet-dream come to life.

Frank rushed to his teacher and stood behind him and started to massage his hips. He worked his hands up and down, gently, until Gerard was hissing in pleasure.

"Right there..." He groaned. "There." 

Frank cursed himself for getting a boner. Gerard can most likely feel it poking him.

"Excited?" He craned his neck and looked down to Franks bulge. 

"Uhm." Frank licked his lips, still working his hands up and down Gerard's lower back. "Well, this is pretty exciting."

"Hm... I concur."

"The door locked?" Frank nearly gagged on his tongue when Gerard pressed back on him.

"Mhm..."

After Gerard's response Franks yanking his jeans down and whipping his cock out.

Gerard looked back again and bit down on his bottom lip. "We've gottah be quick. Class star--oooh, fuck."

Frank had already worked Gerard's pants and underwear down; his middle and index finger were rubbing against Gerard's perineum, threatening to slip inside his hole.

Frank could feel his mouth water and pressed his fingers inside Gerard's heat.

"Mmm, yeah. Keep going." Gerard rested his elbows on his desk and started to push against Franks fingers. "So good."

"Like that?" Frank murmured and Gerard nodded quickly. "S'good?" He started to jab his fingers in deeper and faster until his teacher was grasping the edge of his desk, holding back moans.

"F-Frankie, fuck me. Just fuck me... C'mon." He groaned, pressing his forehead onto his desk. 

Frank complied and slipped his fingers out. He went through Gerard's desk drawer and pulled out a lotion and squirted a strip against his dick.

"Frank, fucking hurry--Oh!" He cried out, mouth open and the side of his head flat down on his desk.

Frank laughed loudly and placed the palm of his hand down against Gerard's lower back, working himself in and out of his body smoothly.

"Goddamn... You feel _sofuckingamazing._ " Frank praised and Gerard just mewled in response.

"I'm so close... So fucking close," he declared, moving his hand down to stroke himself. He was leaking down on the front of his pants. 

"Same..." Frank moved his hand to Gerard's hip and squeezed. "Mmm'fuck yeah." He's starting to see stars.

"Ah. Ah. Ah... Right there, baby. Keep hitting it. Keep hitting it."

Frank was sent over the edge after that. That was the hardest his orgasm hit him (so far). 

Gerard was panting and his body was jello-like so that meant he had finished.

"Time?" He breathed and Frank looked to Gerard's computer screen.

"7:15..." Frank told him as he slid himself out. "I can hear people in the halls."

"I really don't wanna' work right now... Just want to be in bed, cuddling you." He pushed himself off his desk and worked his pants up. "Shit... Got jizz on my new fuckin' pants."

Frank looked down as Gerard zipped himself up.

"Can hardly notice it." He joked. 

Gerard frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "Run and get me tissues." He continued to rub at the spot.

"Don't smudge it, babe." Frank started to go to the door. "Come unlock the door."

"Alright, alright..." He went to the front of the class; his keys jangling in his hands. "This is so your fault."

"I couldn't help myself. You know I can't resist you." Frank stood close behind him until he unlocked the door.

Gerard pressed himself against the door and puckered his lips. "Give me a kiss... You're not leaving without giving me one."

Frank rolled his eyes and planted one on him.

"Weak, but oka-"

Frank's kissing him again, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue in his teachers mouth.

Gerard's hands are in his students hair, tugging and pulling until the kiss is broken. "That's more like it." He murmured stepping away from the door and going to his desk.

Frank rushed out quickly into a full hallway and found himself feeling a little bit paranoid. What if someone heard them?

"Mr.M in there?" Steven, the schools President asked. "I need his signature on something."

"Um... Yeah, go on in. I was just asking about missing assignments." He really didn't know why he explained himself.

"Uh, ok..." He pulled open the door and stepped in. "Yo, Mr.M..."

Frank wondered down the hall into the restroom and grabbed a bunch of napkins.

He looked into the mirror before he left and fixed his hair. He needed to not look like he just got laid.

**

Gerard caught himself glaring at Steven's crotch a few times whilst talking to him. 

He didn't know what it was. The younger boys dick was just outlined through his cargo pants so beautifully.

"You want me to sign this petition to ban the bible studies club?" Gerard held the sheet up to his face to block his view.

"Yeah, they keep patronising the gay-straight alliance and it's making everyone uncomfortable... I mean, not just them. They're bugging the book club, too, because some of the books are not 'appropriate'. Like, what the hell, man. This is America." Steven babbled, raking his fingers through his boyish blond hair.

"I, uh... Yeah, totally..." Gerard stared into his deep blue eyes. "Where do I, um... Sign. Where do I sign?" He stuttered.

He felt like such a pervert.

Firstly, he's fucking his 17 year old student and now he's checking out another one. This was starting to become twisted.

Steven hovered over Gerard and pointed at the obvious spot. "Here," he laughed.

Gerard licked his lips and signed quickly. "So..." He said, holding onto the sheet. "You being forced to do this or is this your idea?" He leaned against his desk and looked back down to Steven's crotch.

"My idea... I mean, I'm not gay or nothin'. I just think it's fucked up that people still see it as such a dilemma. I don't think it's right that a bunch of straight people can tell gay people how to run their lives." Steven said, reaching for the sheet.

"Thanks." Gerard grinned. "You're a good kid, Steven."

Just when Steven was about to reply Frank was storming in.

"Frank, welcome back." Gerard didn't tear his eyes away from Steven.

"Yeah, um, here..." Frank walked passed Steven and handed Gerard the napkins.

"Thank you."

The teenage boys stood there in silence.

"Take your seats... Class is gonna start in 5 minutes." Gerard went through his desk and pulled out a bottle of water.

They did as they were told.

Homeroom went on like it usually did. Everyone asked Gerard how he was and if he was ok.

"We were just so worried!" Emily said; her hand pressed to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It happens. I mean, I probably should have warned Burnes when he decided to hire me." Gerard said, scribbling notes on the board. "Write this down. It's gonna' be on the quiz..."

Everyone who was paying attention did as they were told.

"I'm better now though. I just needed to rest." He set the chalk down and turned to face everyone.

Class flew by quickly, up until it hit 6th period. Frank was walking down the halls and he can hear kids talking about Gerard.

"Left to the bathroom 3 times to puke in 3rd period. Something's seriously wrong with that guy."

"Whatever the fuck he's got it better not be contagious."

"He's probably pregnant."

The last one was meant to be a joke but they got it right.

Frank's stepping into the classroom and there was Gerard, face down on his desk, asleep.

Frank looked around slowly and made his way to his desk and just watched as Gerard slept.

The class started to fill up and Gerard still had his head down on his desk. No one really bothered to ask questions because it was quite obvious their teacher was snoozing.

It was the bell that woke him up him. "Shit!" His head flew up and he looked around. Some students were laughing at his outburst. "God, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You looked too peaceful." Frank piped up and everyone laughed. "Didn't want to disturb you, Sleeping Beauty."

Gerard flattened out his hair and rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Gerard glared at him and smirked.

"Anyway!" He went to the board and erased his last period assignment. "We're working on a shitload of new stuff... New semester coming up and all, so whip out your text books and we'll get started. Lets get this done as quick as possible so I can go back to sleep," he joked. A few students laughed.

Throughout class Frank caught Gerard rubbing at his belly and it made him smile. Gerard was feeling _their_ baby... Something he helped make... Not intentionally but it still happened.

He couldn't wait to see how big Gerard was going to get. People were going to talk but they had their plans.

Class is coming to an end and Gerard's erasing the board while everyone started packing their belongings.

"So, Mr.M, I went home and went on YouTube and searched your husbands band. Can you introduce me to Jepha? I have the biggest crush on him!" Anna hollered in the back.

"Oh my god..." Gerard snickered, turning around. "He's getting married. Plus, he's my age. Well, close, but that's besides the point." He leaned against the board and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is gonna' sound weird but your husband is super gorgeous. He's my favourite..." Crystal said quietly in the back as Anna groaned in annoyance at Gerard's response.

"He's my favourite too." Gerard grinned, winking.

"Can we actually talk about the music? Bands aren't all about LOOKS." Frank said, glaring at Gerard. He was getting a little jealous.

"Oh c'mon, that's a big part of it!" Steven counter attacked. "It's all part of the scheme. It's not a coincidence all band members are 'attractive'." He used quotation bunnies.

Gerard shrugged and pursed his lips. "I mean, Bert's kind of crazy. That sells too. Being out there in peoples faces."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, nodding his head quickly. "Also, persistence."

"Exactly." Gerard pushed himself off the board and went to his desk. "We've got 5 minutes 'til class ends... How 'bout we leave a little earlier today. I'll walk you all out," he grabbed his messenger bag and slipped it on his shoulder.

Everyone gathered at the door and stepped out.

Gerard locked the door behind him and started to walk ahead while everyone walked behind him.

"I've got some giants in my class... Except for Frank and the girls of course." Gerard teased and everyone burst out laughing.

"Low blow, Mr. M. Low blow." Frank said, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Gerard giggled in response and started towards the school doors. "Ok everyone... I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you do your homework." He held the door open and waited 'til every was out.

Frank hurried to his car and looked back to see if Gerard was following. He was.

He jumps into the drivers seat and waited for Gerard to get in.

"Liked my joke back there?" He got inside and strapped his seat belt oh.

"You're a douche, ya know that right?" Frank started his car and backed out of his parking spot.

"Yeah... I know. God, Frank... Literally the whole day I was exhausted after you fucked me. I just get so sleepy after good sex." Gerard yawned and ducked his head close to his lap so no one can see him as they drive out of school.

"It won't happen again." Frank drive down the door in the direction of Gerard's house.

Gerard lifted his head and reclined in the seat. "At least not when I have to work..."

"Obviously... So, how're you feeling? I heard from kids in the hallways that you were leaving class to puke. Is that normal to fuckin' do that every hour?" Frank asked, turning to look at Gerard at a red light. "Were you like that when you were pregnant with Jesse?"

"Mhmm... This one's a little worse though. It's not drastic though. With Jesse I was working or leaving the house so I was a little more comfortable." Gerard said, palming his belly. "We should probably come up with names... When I find out the sex, which is next month."

"Oh man... Yeah! Ok, so I really want a girl." Frank bounced and Gerard giggled.

"Me too... Bert's hoping for another boy. He said he's sure it's a boy." Gerard looked out the window as he continued to caress his belly.

"How is he sure?" Frank asked.

"I don't know... He was right about Jesse. I told him he just got lucky."

"Hm... How 'bout this: I know it's a girl. And her name's Jessica Iero-Way." Frank said proudly.

"Jessica?" Gerard giggled. 

"Yeah, Jesse and Jessica." Frank explained.

"I like it... Her middle name should be Lee... Jessica Lee. Pretty." Gerard said, turning his attention to Frank. "Whaddya think?"

Frank pulled into Gerard's driveway and then turned to him and smiled. "Perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

One Month Later.

Frank's pretty buzzed. He's drinking with Bert.They're sitting in the den, taking shots and talking music.

Gerard barges in every now and again just for the sake of being nosy.

His belly is pudgy now, sticking out over his bigger size jeans and his hair is longer, touching his ears now. It's some shitty brown colour that Bert describes as 'natural dook tone'.

Gerard's picking up after them and Frank can tell he's annoyed. He's been annoyed all month.

"Just for the fucking record!" He started, "I'm not your fucking maid." He grabbed an empty beer can off the ground and stormed out.

"Sure as hell looks like one to me." Bert laughed, tossing his head back.

Frank laughed too.

Gerard barged back in. He still had the beer can in his hand.

"Ass!" He chucked it at his husband and then left again.

"Damn!" Bert yelled. "Watch it!"

"We're seriously gonna get killed if we keep fucking around with him." Frank slurred, slapping Bert's knee. "He's hormonal."

"I'll show him hormonal..." Bert murmured.

Gerard's coming back into the den and he's holding Jesse. "When are you gonna' be done drinking? I'm out here cleaning, cooking and watching our son. I need help. My back is killing me."

Frank stood up abruptly and took Jesse out of Gerard's arms. "I'll help. I'm not all that drunk."

"Awe, c'mon!" Bert whined.

"Thank you, _Frankie_." He abbreviated his students name as he looked in Bert's direction. "You'll make a lovely husband some day."

"Thanks..." Frank snickered and started to cradle Jesse who was unusually quiet.

"You should come with me. Lets see how you like it, Bert." Gerard took his students hand and led him out the den.

Frank followed close behind, with Jesse still in his arms.

"Go easy on him." Frank whispered to Gerard.

Gerard laughed obnoxiously and rolled his eyes. "Go easy on him? No. He doesn't deserve it."

Frank just shook his head and continued walk behind his teacher.

"All he ever does is fuck around. He's not behaving like himself." Gerard pushed open the kitchen door and went straight for the stove.

"Whaddya mean?" Frank asked, setting Jesse in his highchair. 

"Well, ever since he's been hanging around you he acts extra douchey. I'm not putting the blame on you or anything but I just think he's trying to prove a point." Gerard ranted, mixing the stew he was making. 

"Um," chuckled Frank, approaching his teacher near the stove. "Prove a point?"

Gerard sighed and turned around. "He's just trying to... To look tough around you. I don't know."

"Why?"

"Frank, I don't know. That's just the way he's behaving." 

Frank chuckled again and shook his head. "Are you jealous?" 

"Jealous...? No, I'm aggro. Wanna' tell him to go easy on me instead of you telling me to go easy on him? I'm the one who's pregnant." Gerard turned back to the stove and started stirring the stew aggressively. 

"Would that make you happy?" Frank asked, glaring at the back of Gerard's head.

"No, it'd make me pissed!" He craned his neck to glare at his student. "Pissed because you'd have to fucking tell him to go easy on me."

"You're being difficult."

"Ha! Like you'd understand. You're just a kid..." Gerard turned down the heat and went to the fridge to pull out a sippy cup filled with juice and passed it to Jesse.

"Fine. Whatever. I was just trying to help. Thanks for being a buzz-kill." Frank stuck his hands out in defeat and marched out of the kitchen.

As soon as he stepped out there was Bert, leaning against the wall. "Jealous?" Bert murmured, pushing himself off the wall.

"Uh..." Frank looked back towards the kitchen. "He thinks... I, uh, like you." He lied.

Bert didn't laugh like Frank thought he would.

"He... Thinks I'm cheating on him with you?" He whispered.

"I... I wouldn't say tha--"

"Fuck man..." Bert face palmed. "He really is crazy." He made his way into the kitchen and Frank scurried in behind him.

"Oh great!" Gerard shouted, pulling away from the stove. "Yeah, right on! Just bring the party in here!" He clapped sarcastically. 

"G, I know why you're acting weird." Bert approached him slowly.

Gerard's head snapped in Frank's direction. "W-what?"

Frank nibbled on his bottom lip and lowered his head.

"I'm not sleeping with Frankt." He said blatantly.

Gerard's face went red and his gaze was back on Bert. "I know that."

"Ok. Good."

Frank looked between the two men and coughed. "Should I go?"

"No. You're fine. Lets just take some shots." Bert grabbed Frank by his arm and pulled him back to the den. Gerard watched them leave.

**

Franks waking up in Bert and Gerard's guest room, again. He sat up quickly and palmed his forehead.

He doesn't remember falling asleep.

How drunk did I get? He thought.

He climbed out of bed and left the room. Going downstairs was a challenge. He managed to not fall and die.

"Ok, look. Come back home. I'm done drinking. I won't drink for the rest of the month. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Bert rasped from inside the kitchen.

Frank barged in and looked around.

Bert was seated at the breakfast nook, on his cell, looking messed up. He was in his boxers and nothing else. 

Frank can hear Gerard screaming on the other end of the phone.

All he heard was, 'Quit! Motherfucker!'

"You're one to fucking talk!" Bert hollered, looking to Frank.

Frank rose a brow and mouthed, 'what the fuck happened last night?'

Bert rolled his eyes in response and mouthed, 'hold on'.

The only noise going on right now is Gerard's nasally voice on the phone.

Frank can't hear a word he's saying. He just sounds angry.

"Come home now. Seriously. This is ridiculous. I didn't fucking mean it." Bert groaned. "You take shit so seriously. I'm tired of you taking Jesse away from me."

Frank took a seat next to Bert. He can hear Gerard now.

"You can't just fucking treat me like shit every time Frank comes around. That's not ok. Next time just--... Jesse hold on baby. Stay with Grandma... I'm coming home." Gerard said.

Frank glared at Bert. Bert glared at Frank.

"Ok, bye." He hung up.

"He really does not like us hanging out together." Frank laughed.

"He's crazy, man. If you ever get married make sure it's not to a guy who can get pregnant. I have thee worse luck in the world." Bert scratched the side of his head. "Just thinking about him is making me crave a beer."

"Damn..." Frank chuckled. "Want me to grab a few?"

Bert looked thoughtful for a moment. "He'll kill me if he finds out. Just bring me one. We'll have to down it."

Frank rushed off and came back with two beers.

"So how bad were we last night? I can't remember shit." Frank said popping open his beer and took a chug. "I was super drunk."

"Ah, well, I don't know either. I was equally as fucked up... He said we were being douche bags... Also, we woke Jesse up..." Bert shrugged, taking a sip from his beer.

"Oh..." Frank sighed.

They sat in silence until they finished their beers and until Gerard got home.

"Go find daddy." They heard Gerard say. 

Bert got up quickly and threw his beer in to the trash. "Daddddyy!" Jesse stormed in and ran in to Bert's legs.

"Hey, buddy... How was grandma's?" Bert carried him.

"Good."

Gerard entered the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm meeting up with Daniel today." He said, "I don't know if you noticed but I'm starting to show a lot sooner than normal."

Frank glared at him over his beer.

"Twins you think?" Bert asked, looking down at Gerard's belly. "Oh man, that's the last thing we need."

"Oh shut up. It's possible." Gerard frowned and went to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles.

Frank didn't know what to think. If Gerard was going to have twins that meant _he_ was having twins.

Frank watched as Gerard munched on a pickle and he just had nothing to say. 

*  
Daniel shows up a few hours later. Frank hung out with Bert while Gerard took a nap with Jesse.

"Gottah wake 'im up. Time to figure shit out." Bert clapped and started to go up stairs. "Babe! Daniel's here!"

Frank and Daniel waited in the guest room.

Gerard made it downstairs; his hair mussed up. Bert was holding Jesse in his arms.

"Let's do this..." He groaned and started to make his way down to the basement.

Daniel followed behind him along with Frank and Bert.

Frank hadn't seen the basement yet. It looked just like a hospital room. High tech equipment, a big bed-like gurney with stirrups, and monitors... The works.

"So, what is it that you're going to do exactly?" Frank asked and Daniel looked to him.

"Well, first of all, I'm gonna check his blood pressure." He gathered the tools and took a seat on the chair across from the gurney and rolled over to it.

Bert passed Jesse to Frank and helped Gerard get on the gurney.

"Then Screen his urine for sugar and protein, record his weight, and then we're gonna' listen to baby's heartbeat. We already did the analsono to make sure he wasn't having an ectopic pregnancy and everything checked out fine." Daniel cleared up, getting the shot ready.

Gerard looked up at Bert with fear and gnawed down on his bottom lip. "Fucking hate needles..." He whimpered when Daniel poked it in.

"Almost done... There we go." He pulled it out gently and capped it. 

Frank watched intently as Bert helped Gerard up and took him to the scale.

He wanted to be the one to help Gerard. It was his baby. Not Bert's...

"You're now... 152lbs. You gained 5 pounds. That's fine... That's about the same amount you gained with Jesse." Daniel marked down the info.

"I got so fat with Jess." Gerard laughed, going back to the gurney.

"It came off fast though." Daniel said and wheeled over to Gerard. "You're one of the lucky ones," he laughed.

"Lucky indeed." Gerard giggled. 

Frank felt this burning in his chest when Bert bent down and kissed Gerard's cheek. It hurt even more when Bert's hand rubbed Gerard's belly.

He wanted to do those things in that moment.

"Next month we're gonna find out the sex. I know you're hoping for a girl, right?" Daniel set up the equipment to check the baby's heart beat.

Frank had to leave. He needed to go home. He felt like he was going to start crying.

He set Jesse down on the gurney next to Gerard and then made his way up the stairs and out the door. He can hear Bert and Gerard calling out to him but he ignored them.

He realised in that moment he wasn't the Father... At least not mentally.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Frank's wandering through the halls like a zombie. He barely slept and as soon as he did his alarm went off an hour later.

He was depressed. So depressed.

Gerard called him twice and sent him question marks through text but he didn't answer and he didn't reply.

"Fatass gave me detention! I went in to turn in my missing assignments just now and he said he's not going to take them. All I said was, 'you've gottah be fucking me'. Fucking bitch." Frank heard a kid say as he walked in to the direction of Gerard's classroom.

"Thanks for the twizzlers, Emily. I appreciate it." Frank stepped in and glared over to Gerard at his desk munching on candy.

Emily stood in front of the desk, setting a diet coke on it.

"No problem. If you need anything else just tell me." She smiled and then walked out the room.

Gerard smiled to himself and popped open the can.

Frank took his seat and waited for Gerard to notice him.

His teacher finally looked up and bounced in his seat a bit with his drink to his lips. "Frankie." He said, setting his drink down quickly. "Didn't see you come in."

"Yeah..." Was all Frank said before he started to get his things out of his backpack.

"Not gonna' tell me why you're giving me the cold shoulder?" He stood up and pressed his hand to his bulgy belly.

Frank looked at Gerard's belly and shrugged.

"Listen... If its about thinking I'm having twins I found out I'm not. The baby's growing fine... I'm just prone to weight gain. Goes straight to my thighs." He giggled and took a seat in an empty desk next to Frank.

"It's not that... I was actually looking forward to that." Frank sighed, avoiding Gerard's eyes.

"Oh... Then... Then what is it?" He started to play with his fingers.

"What you said... That I can't tell anyone that... That I'm the father. It's finally dawning over me." Frank told him, looking down at his desk.

Gerard sat there silently until the bell went off. Everyone piled up inside and Gerard stood up quickly and went back to his desk.

"Ok, people... Quiet down. Time to take attendance."

School was a fucking drag. Frank literally slept through all his classes. Most of his teachers ignored him because that was typical of him on Mondays.

He rushed to Gerard's class and when he made it in his teacher's gathering his belonging as quickly as possible.

He's got sweat running down his forehead and his hands are shaking. "Whoa, G, what happened?" Frank asked going to his desk.

"Jesse got stung by a bee. Bert took him to the ER. I have to leave now. He needs me." Gerard said urgently and slipped his coat and messenger bag on. "Burnes is gonna get a last minute sub for me... I'll call you when I get more info on Jesse." He approached his student and pecked him on the lips. "Bye, I love you." He whispered in Franks ear and jetted off before his student could say the words back.

Frank stood there in silence and when students started to show up he took his seat.

He heard everyone asking where Gerard was. A few of them actually sounded worried.

"His son's in the hospital." Frank cleared up. "He got stung by a bee. He's allergic."

"Oh wow..." Megann said, worry in her voice. "I hope he's ok. Such a cute kid."

"How the hell do you know that?" Chris asked from the front.

Before Frank could reply principle Burnes is walking in with a tall, pale blonde guy behind him. "Settle down everyone." He said to the chattering students. "This is Mr. Brooks. He'll be your substitute. Mr. McCracken had an Emergency leave." He started to go to the door. "Everyone behave."

As soon as Burnes disappeared everyone went back to talking as Mr. Brooks stood there with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's cool..." He said pretending to know what everyone was talking about. "Anyways, where did Mr. M leave off in the book? Oh and call me Andy. Mr. Brooks is a little too formal for my liking." He had a thick Australian accent and almost immediately everyone paid attention after he spoke. They all just stared.

"Did I say something funny?" He scratched his head.

"Oh my God. Your accent is amazing!" Crystal hollered.

Andy laughed loudly and shrugged. "I keep forgetting I'm the only Aussie."

"I was born in Brisbane!" Krystal shouted from the back, sticking her arm high up in the air.

"OiOiOi!" Andy pointed at her and she pointed right back with a grin on her face. "I see ya! I'm from Brisbane too!"

Everyone laughed.

By the time class finished everyone was literally in love with Andy. Even the guys. He was funny, handsome and had a fucking Australian accent. Everyone ate it up.

"Why can't you be our permanent teacher?!" Andrew shouted.

Andy smiled and shook his head. "I know Mr. M personally. He's a good man and a very nice teacher."

"Man...?" Chris chuckled. "He's more woman. He's not cool."

"Awe. Don't be like that. He is effeminate but that's not a bad thing. He's sweet and smart... I reckon." Andy started to turn red in the face.

"I agree." Frank piped up. "You're an ass, Chris. Mr. M is nothing but cool to you."

Everyone oohed.

"Fuck off, Iero. You'd like to screw Mr. M, wouldn't you? Gay ass." Chris swore back.

Everyone oohed again.

"Whoa! We'll have none of that. How 'bout this... I'll talk to Burnes and Mr. M about letting me be your permanent Sub. Ok?" Andy compromised.

Everyone agreed.

Frank looked down to his phone after it vibrated against his thigh.

Gerard: Jesse's alright. Thank goodness. I won't be going in to work tomorrow. Bert's going to be going to gigs and I'll have no one to watch him.

Frank: ok awesome. I'm glad to hear that. I have a question... How do you know our substitute?

Gerard: Mr. Brooks?

Frank: yeah. 'Andy'

Gerard: We went to art school together. He's a good friend of mine. Dated for a year and then he introduced me to Bert and yeah... I called him up to come down for me. He and Burnes are friends too.

Frank: Oh.

Frank looked up from his phone as soon as the bell rung. Everyone was conversing with Andy the whole time he was on his phone. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ok everyone! It was nice to meet you all. See you whenever I'm needed." He stood up from on top of the desk and waved to everyone as they piled out.

Frank took one last look at him before rushing out.

He was going to Gerard's to see Jesse. 

He called as soon as he jumped in to his car.

"Hey." Gerard answered; his voice higher and more nasally than usual. 

Frank laughed. "You good?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Jess is asleep... Bert's doing an interview with the guys somewhere downtown." He sighed. "I'm just a little bored... My nerves have calmed down." 

Frank sighed, "Don't get yourself worked up, babe."

"Mmmm, can't help it, _babe_." He yawned. He was most likely stretching. "Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in like, 30 minutes."

"Ugh, I'm really craving BBQ chips." He groaned. "Bert always eats it all."

Frank made a sharp turn into a grocery parking lot. "Damn, that sucks..." He sat in his car and waited. "Well, babe... I'll see you soon. Some dudes on my ass so I really need to concentrate on not killing anyone right now." He lied, taking off his seatbelt.

"Hmm, alright. I'll see you later. Bye, love you." 

"Love you too, bye."

He jumped out the car and hurried in to the building.

He grabbed a basket and went through isles and just grabbed as much junk food the basket will carry.

When he finished he went to the cashier, paid and then left.

He pulled in to Gerard's driveway and grabbed the shopping bags filled with BBQ chips and Zebra cakes and hurried to the front door.

He rung the door bell.

He can hear Gerard coming to the door. "Coming..." He said and even he opened the door Frank stuck the bags up.

"Surprise," he grinned.

"Oh man! You're too cute!" Gerard grabbed his student by the collar of his shirt and yanked him inside.

Before he kisses him he kicked the door closed.

"You're such a little gentleman..." Gerard purred, pecking him on the lips. "So sweet, baby."

"Well. I. Love. You..." He said in between Gerard's kisses.

Gerard pulled back and smiled. "I love you too."

They go to the kitchen and grab a big bowl and pour half a bag of the BBQ chips inside.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" Gerard asked, popping a chip in to his mouth.

"Of course. What are we watching?"

"Mmmm. Oh God, so good..." He threw his head back and shoved another piece in to his mouth.

Never in a million years would Frank think that someone eating chips would turn him on so much.

"Evil Dead. Seen it before?" He finished munching and started to go to the living room with the bowl in his hands.

Frank followed close behind him. "Yeah. Cult classic. We should um... Do something else."

Gerard plopped down on the couch and set the bowl of chips down on the coffee table. "Hmm, like what?"

Frank attacked his lips in a kiss after he took a seat right next to him. Gerard kissed back, moving his hands through his students hair.

"Bert's gonna' be back soon..." Gerard whispered, starting to take off his pants. "We have to be quick."

Frank was way ahead of his teacher. He worked his jeans and boxers off, as well as his shirt.

"You don't waste time." Giggled Gerard, starting to work his shirt off. 

Frank laughed loudly and stroked himself in to full arousal as he watched Gerard finally undress.

There was no words for Frank to describe how turned on he was.

"Lube..." Gerard grunted, pulling it out from the table side next to them and tossed if to Frank. "Had to restock. This one is _the bomb_."

"The bomb?" Frank giggled, running his hands up and down his teachers thighs. "I can't get over how cute you are."

"Oh, hush... Just c'mon. I really need this." Gerard tipped his head back. He was about to explode just from Frank touching him.

Frank tsked his teacher and lathered himself up. 

"Always so romantic."

"What can I say." He lifted his left leg on Franks shoulder and bit down on his bottom lip when he felt his student slip inside of him. "You bring it out of me."

"And inside..." Frank grunted, smirking down at his teacher.

Gerard laughed loudly and then let out a deep moan. "Fucker."

Frank let out a deep breath when he felt Gerard tighten around him. "Oh fuck, man. That feels so good..."

"Mmmm, like that?" Gerard lowered his leg around Franks waist.

"Fuck yeah."

The pace grew more erratic and more aggressive. Frank could feel sweat rolling down his back and forehead.

He feels so close. He can feel that Gerard is too. He can tell by looking down at his face and listening to his moans.

"There!" Gerard gasped, slapping Franks cheek lightly.

"Whoa." Frank laughed and deepened his thrusts against Gerard's spot.

Gerard let out a deep moan and bunched his hand in his own hair. "Oh God..." He circled his free hand around himself and came with a loud grunt.

That helped Frank reach climax. He came hard inside of his teacher before collapsing on top of him.

They stayed like that for a minute until Frank hopped off and got in to his clothes. "That was the best so far... I'm gonna go out for a smoke."

Gerard giggled and sat up slowly and dressed. "I'm dying for a fuckin' cigarette."

"Sucks..." Frank slipped his sneakers on and stood up to go out front. "I'll be right back."

He practically ran outside and when he was out front he fished his smokes out of his pockets, along with his lighter, and lit up.

As soon as he took a hit Bert and the guys were pulling up. He can hear Bert screaming about something.

As the guys huddled out of the car Frank leaned against the wall, smoking.

"That guy was a fucking shit head! How dare he bring up my fucking family!" Bert was high. Frank can tell.

"Dude. Don't sweat it. We had your back. Next time just keep your hands to yourself." Quinn said, tossing his cigarette to the ground.

"Why the fuck did he bring up Gerard and Jesse anyways? That was uncalled for." Jepha asked. He seemed confused even if he was there. 

"Guys, hey. What's up?" Frank greeted them when they were in his range. "What happened?"

"Frank, yo. Just got back from this fuckin' interview and the dude was just talking shit. I punched him." Bert rose his fist in the air. It was swollen and slightly bloody.

"Oh damn..." Frank tossed his cigarette and followed the guys in side.

"Babe! I'm home!" Bert screeched, walking towards the living room.

"In the kitchen!" Gerard hollered.

Everyone gathered inside the kitchen to tell Gerard what happened.

*

"So, you're telling me the interviewer said I wasn't a man?" Gerard asked, standing over the stove as he made pasta.

"He said you were in the middle of a transition from a woman to a man." Bert told him clearly.

"It was insane how sure he sounded." Dan cackled from the dining table.

"He said he had proof that Jesse came from you. I mean he was right on that one but not about the sex change bit." Jepha laughed.

"Proof?" Gerard asked. "What proof?"

"He said that there's a photo of you pregnant with Jesse online." Bert slurred, standing closely next to Gerard. "Who the fuck would do that? I mean, I know I didn't."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and shook his head. "Someone must've saw me and snapped it."

"You didn't go out though. You were always inside." Bert said, confused. "You barely left the goddamn bed."

"I went out a few times. Ya know, to get mail, check the weather, answer for UPS, and more mail. I didn't think anyone would... Think it was me. I grew out my hair that whole year just to look more like a chick, ya know?" Gerard confessed and everyone groaned.

"Well, now I sort of feel bad for punching that kid across his mouth." Bert shouted. "Fuck, G. Are you insane or something?"

"So do you think it's gotten around?" Frank asked.

"I hope not." Bert sighed. "I don't want the attention. Not for Jesse and not for Gerard."

Gerard turned off the stove and turned to look at everyone. "I mean... I kind of want to get it over with. I could just say I am going through a gender reassignment. That's the best option right now."

"I agree. I mean, it's better that way." Frank nodded and glared at Gerard.

"Ugh..." Jepha groaned. "That's gonna do so much damage on the band. It's gonna' blow up in our faces."

"Jeph!" Gerard whined. "You don't think I care about the band? I'm a person though. I didn't ask for this, man."

"Not like that, G. I just don't want our band to be known as 'the lead singer with the transgender pregnant BF'... It's about the fucking music!" He explained and the rest of the guys agreed.

"I see your fucking point but its not like I wanted this to happen." Gerard said, wiping his eyes. He was starting to cry. "God. I'm such a drama queen. Fucking hormones."

"Awe, c'mon man! Don't make my husband fucking cry!" Bert shouted, slapping Jepha's arm.

"I didn't mean to! Gerard. I love you and I didn't fucking say it was your fault." He went over to the pregnant man and pulled him in to a hug. "I'm sorry..."

Frank scratched the back of his head and looked around. Quinn and Dan were drinking beer and watching the scene just like Frank was and Bert was pulling Gerard towards him after Jepha apologised.

"Ok, look. We'll tell people. Only if they ask. But what about your job, G?" Quinn asked.

"The school can't fire me for that. They don't want to get sued." Gerard sniffed, pulling from Jepha's hug.

"Exactly." Frank co signed. "I'm just worried about the other students though. They're going to talk so much shit."

Bert glared at Gerard and frowned.

"I'll be fine. They called me Miss like, 20 times on my first day anyways. It still happens, but rarely." He shrugged.

"Damn, really?" Dan laughed. Everyone glared at him. "What?! That's fucking hilarious."

"Yeah, um..." Gerard rubbed his ear and adverted his eyes to Bert. "This should be fun. I can't wait."

"I think you should just quit." Bert said quickly, going to the fridge for a beer.

"No way... And no beer." He snatched the bottle out of Bert's hands and passed it to Frank.

Bert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dada! Daddy!" Jesse hollered from up stairs.

"Look who's awake." Jepha smiled. 

"I'll get him." Bert exited the kitchen.

"Thanks babe." Gerard turned back to the stove. "Back is killing me..." He murmured to himself.

"You're really showing." Dan said "this baby's going to be huge." 

"Jesse was pretty small." Gerard said, turning around. "But I still got big."

"You still got the video?" Quinn asked.

"Of course." Gerard giggled sheepishly. "Why?"

"Can we actually watch it now?" Jepha cut in.

"Yeah!" Dan cheered.

"Guys... I don't know... That's a little private... It shows all my business." Gerard said, scratching the back of his head.

"Awe c'mon! Remember your party days? There's nothing we haven't seen." Quinn cackled.

Gerard frowned and looked at Frank. "My student's standing right here."

"It's not like I don't know." Frank laughed awkwardly and the guys agreed.

"Exactly!" Dan hollered, pointing at Frank

"Fine!" Gerard laughed. "Shit. It's not that great."

"It's you--a dude--giving birth. That's gottah be worth at least one mil." Quinn jumped up from his seat and hurried in to the living room. 

The rest of the guys joined him.

Gerard looked to Frank and smiled sheepishly. "Wanna watch it again?" He giggled.

Frank smirked with a nod and watched as Gerard headed in to the living room. 

He couldn't wait until he got to record Jessica being born.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank was quiet throughout most of the pregnancy video.

The rest of the guys weren't.

Bert had Jesse on his lap next to Gerard on the couch, Frank was on the ground, in between Gerard's legs.

"Bert, how were you not shitting bricks?" Quinn asked, cringing at the part where Gerard screamed.

"I was! I fucking smoked, like, 3 packs of cigarettes that day.

"Same..." Gerard piped up and started to play with his students hair. "I felt super high."

"I think you smoked my cigarette blunt." Bert laughed.

"Are you serious?" Gerard asked, touching Bert's shoulder. Bert laughed under his breath, nodding, and kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Shhh!" Dan hushed them and watched the screen intently. "This is incredible."

' _Hnnnghh! AHHHHHHH!' Gerard screamed. 'HOLY FUCK! No, no, no, no... No more. I can't, I can't. It fucking hurts. He's too big._ '

"The money shot's coming up in a sec." Bert said and Jepha laughed loudly. "It's fucking amazing. I almost passed out."

" _You_ almost passed out?" Gerard questioned. "I felt like I was dying."

"Dada where me?" Jesse asked, tugging on Gerard's shirt. 

"Not born yet, baby. You're coming soon. Dada's gonna' help you come out." Gerard grabbed the toddler from Bert's lap and cradled him.

Frank tipped his head back and smiled up at the scene.

They were both so cute.

"Here it comes!" Bert screeched and everyone's attention flew back to the television. Gerard covered Jesse's eyes right on time.

 _'Mhm... HMMMMPPPHHHHPPP! Ahhhhh fuckkkk!!!'_ Gerard's scream echoed throughout the entire house.

"Damn!" Dan covered his eyes.

Quinn cringed and Jepha's mouth dropped.

"Beautiful." Bert stood up and clapped obnoxiously. "You guys should have been there in person. It was fucking fantastic. I cried like a bitch."

"One single tear." Gerard said as he slapped Bert's ass.

"I really wish I was there..." Frank piped up. "S'amazing."

"For sure. Shit was intense." Jepha stood up from the ground and took Jesse from Gerard. "You're a little miracle. Ya know that?" He kissed the toddlers cheek.

Jesse giggled and wrapped his arms around Jepha's tattooed throat.

"It's a miracle you're even alive!" Dan hollered to Gerard. "Oh my God, man."

Gerard shrugged and laughed. "I agree. Daniel's good at what he does."

"What're are you going to do with the new baby? Gonna' push 'em out too?" Quinn asked, lying down on the ground.

"Well, I don't know yet. Watching this makes me want to do it that way but then again... I really like my ass so I kind of don't want it falling off. So we'll see." Gerard said and they all laughed.

"I need that ass." Bert chuckled, heading in to the kitchen. 

Gerard glanced at Frank and rolled his eyes. "And the person attached to it." Frank winked at his teacher. Luckily none of the guys were staring at him.

Gerard blushed and giggled.

"Dada. I hungry." Jesse cooed, still wrapped around Jepha. 

"I made pasta, sweetie. You want some of that?" Gerard asked, starting to take Jesse from Jepha.

"No." Jesse stuffed his face in the crook of Gerard's neck.

"Babe!" Gerard called out for Bert, walking in to the kitchen.

Frank looked to Jepha, "shots?" He asked.

Jepha gave him a thumbs up and Quinn and Dan joined them as they made their way to the den.

"If he doesn't want it we can't make him!" Bert hollered and the guys just decided to ignore it.

"They get excited to fight when they notice they're alone." Quinn downed his shot of jack.

Frank took his two shots back to back and a few minutes later took another.

Dan was on the same page.

They were drunk in 30 minutes and Gerard had come in to set Jesse down on the sofa, but he immediately went back to the kitchen.

"Sucha buzz kill. I can't get drunk in front of kids." Jepha slurred, shaking his head as he picked Jesse up.

"I can." Dan burped and clinked his shot with Franks.

"What about you then?! What about Ana? You were so in love with her!" Gerard screamed.

"Ugh..." Quinn groaned, crawling over to the couch.

"Oh, really?! Key word: WERE. You dumb fuck!" Bert screamed back.

"Then don't bring up my ex." Gerard said. "And don't go through my fucking phone, asswipe."

"So, anyways..." Jepha started and right after you can hear glass shatter in the kitchen.

"Gerard hitting Bert again..." Jepha guessed. "Here. Hold Jess. I'll check it out." He passed the half asleep toddler to Frank and left quickly.

"Oh man..." Frank slurred, cradling the baby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let the fuck go of him, Bert! Not fucking cool!" Jepha screamed. 

Quinn turned to Dan and Dan turned to Frank and Frank kind of saw red.

They all barged in to the kitchen and Gerard's pressed up against Bert and the wall with Bert's hand tangled in his hair and Jepha's right next to them, trying to remove Bert's hand from Gerard's locks.

"The fuck, Bert! He's fucking pregnant!" Dan screamed.

Gerard was red in the face and using his right hand to scratch Bert's forearm while his other hand was flat on his belly. He was breathing heavily.

"Get him the fuck away from me!" Gerard cried out in pain. "Get him off!"

"Let. Go!" Jepha hollered.

Bert yanked harder.

"Get scissors!" Jepha hollered. "And get Jesse outtah here!"

Frank was glued to the floor but he stepped back quickly and ran in to the living room. The baby was crying weakly in his arms, saying 'dada.' Over and over again.

"Bert!" Quinn screamed. "You're going to fucking break his neck!"

Too much screaming was going on in the kitchen and Jesse joined every now and again.

And then, out of no where, Gerard's storming in to the living room; his hair matted and frizzed up. "I'm fucking done. I'm leaving him." He wiped his hair down and grabbed Jesse from Frank. "Good luck getting visitation rights, motherfucker!"

Bert's stormed in after the threat left Gerard's mouth and at the same time Gerard set Jesse back down on Franks lap.

"What did you just fucking say?" Bert started to go for Gerard's hair again but Dan's behind him, grabbing his arms.

"Fuck you, asshole. I'm fucking finished. We're over. Don't you ever put your filthy fucking hands on me on me ever again!" Gerard continued to fix his hair. "You can go ahead and do that to Ana. Jerk off."

Bert broke free from Dan's grip and struck Gerard across the face with his fist then yanked him by his shirt, tearing it, and shoved him to the floor.

That was Franks breaking point. He sat Jesse down on the couch quickly and jumped up to strike Bert back as Gerard fell on the ground, on his side.

A fight broke out between Frank and Bert and Quinn rushed over to Jesse and left the room while Jepha and Dan tried to separate the two men.

Gerard held his face and backed away, blood trickling down his nose and his other hand held his belly.

"Don't you fucking ever put your hands on him again! He's fucking pregnant! You fucking animal!" Frank screamed in Jepha's grasp.

Bert was on the ground, Dan holding him down and Gerard's backed up in to the corner of the room, still holding his belly and face.

"You fucking piece of shit monster!" Frank continued to scream.

"Frank. Frank. Calm the fuck down! We know--we fucking know. He fucked up. Breathe." Jepha said loudly and everyone decided to listen to him.

Jesse's crying could be heard from outside the living room and Gerard's getting up as fast as he was down and ran to his screaming son.

"Baby. I'm here. Dada's here." He cooed.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just want Jesse right now. Get Bert out of my house, please. Just take him." Gerard cried.

"Ok." Quinn rushed in to the living room. "C'mon, Bert. We're going."

"Fuck off." Bert sat up against the wall after Dan let go of him. "G, I'm fucking sorry!" Bert screamed, wiping his face. He had a black eye and busted lip and so did Frank. "I fucking fucked up... I shouldn't have done coke today... I shouldn't have."

Gerard hurried up stairs with Jesse and locked himself in the toddlers room.

"Let's get some of your shit. You're coming to my place." Quinn and Dan helped Bert up and they left the living room.

Frank glanced and Jepha and shook his head. "He's a fucking lunatic. Who does that?" He asked the older man.

Jepha let out a deep sigh. "They used to fight like that all the time. But Bert stopped beating on Gerard when he was pregnant with Jess and even after... He grew some newfound respect for Gerard when he realised Gerard was able to conceive." Jepha explained. "He's gottah be on some fucked coke, man."

"That's not a fucking excuse." Frank plopped down on the couch. "You don't beat up on your spouse. How can someone live like that?"

"Dunno, man. Dunno." Jepha took a seat right next to the younger man as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope Gerard and the baby's ok." Frank sighed. "I swear to God if something goes wrong I'm going to fucking destroy Bert."

Jepha let out a deep breath and wiped his hands down his face.

Bert's back in the living room, luggage in his hands and Quinn's behind him. "We're leaving." Quinn said. "C'mon, Jeph Dan's already in the car."

"I wanna check on Gerard." Jepha stood up and walked passed Bert.

"He's locked up in Jesse's room. He's not letting anyone in. Frank, you should stay here. Keep an eye on him." Quinn said, walking off.

Bert glared at Frank and Frank glared at him. "No hard feelings. You did what you had to do." Bert told him and left.

Jepha waved to Frank and followed behind his two friends.

After the front door slammed shut Frank jumped off the couch and rushed over to the door and locked it. All three locks. And then ran up stairs to Jesse's bedroom door.

"G, it's me. Everyone's gone. Open up." Frank knocked lightly and Gerard opened it immediately.

"Jesse's asleep..." He stepped out and shut the door quietly.

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and pulled him in to a hug. "I'm so sorry he put his hands on you." Frank said in to the older mans ear. "You don't need that fucking asshole, G."

"I'm fine Frank... Nothing hurts. Jessica's fine. I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around his students shoulders.

"I love you so fucking much." Frank said, tightening his grip.

Gerard dipped his head on Franks shoulder and let out a trembling breath. "I love you too..."

They stood there for what felt like hours, but really only 10 seconds and that was somewhat enough because they were together. And that's all that really mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. The next one will be much longer <3

"Uhhh, uhhh. Oh, fuck." Gerard gasped, clawing at his students back.

"Fuck yes. Fuck yes." Groaned Frank, angling his thrusts right on Gerard's prostate.

"Harder... Harder. There!" The older man tensed up and threw his head back against the headboard.

Frank complied and thrusted his hips with an intense force that made Gerard scream out in pure bliss.

At that point they were both seeing white. Frank thrusts turned deep and jerky and Gerard's elbows rested on the mattress below him, holding himself up to ram back on his students hips.

Their moans echoed off the walls and when Frank slammed in after having pulled out gently Gerard fell back on to the head board, crying out as he came.

He slumped against the headboard as Frank continued to use his body until it was his turn to climax.

It didn't take long. He came hard when Gerard arched his spine and tangled his own hand in his hair as he licked his lips and opened his mouth to let out these sexy little whimpers. 

He looked like pure sex and that was all Frank needed to explode.

"Oh God, fuck. Fucking, uhhnnhmm..." Frank pulled back one final time and pushed back inside his teacher who squeezed himself around his cock to milk whatever was left.

Gerard panted and swiped his hand through Franks hair before he pecked him on the lips.

"S'good, baby... So fucking good." Gerard praised, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed after Frank slipped out of him.

Frank was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he placed his hands flat against his belly.

"You were amazing." Frank whispered in to his ear after placing a small kiss against his shoulder.

"Mmmm, you too... Back is kind of fucked now though." He groaned, tilting his head back.

"Want a back rub?"

"Sounds amazing..."

"Get on your side." Frank instructed and Gerard quickly complied.

His belly was small and round. It looked as if he swallowed a small pumpkin.

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips and rubbed up and down, using his thumbs and palm.

"That feels incredible." Gerard groaned, palming his belly. "Bert would never do this. He only rubbed my feet... But only after he saw them swell up."

"He felt bad..." Frank whispered. "After he hit you. Did you hear him apologise?"

"Mhmm..." Gerard murmured.

"What're you gonna' do?"

"I'm divorcing him." He stated, shutting his eyes.

His face scrunched up and he folded his lips together.

"Babe... Please don't cry." Frank immediately stopped massaging his teacher and lied down in front of him. "Baby..." He cooed.

Gerard let out a shuddered sob and shook his head. "I. I just wanted... I wanted t-to stay w-with him so J-Jesse could be h-happy." He choked; his tears began pouring down his face.

"You shouldn't have to deal with an abusive asshole. Jesse would much rather see you happy with someone other than his father. I'm sure." Frank said, cradling Gerard's face in his hands and pecked his nose.

"W-what if he h-hates me... Oh G-God." He stammered, shivering all over.

"Baby, fucking calm down. Don't work yourself up. Please. You've been through enough today." Frank pleaded, pulling him in to his chest.

"I can't leave B-Bert. Jesse needs h-him, Frank."

"Shhhh... No. That's not true." Frank whispered. "Shhh..." He rocked him gently.

Gerard's sobbing came to a halt and his body relaxed against his students. He felt something he'd never felt with Bert...

Then, It suddenly fazed him... He'd never told Bert any of this before. He'd never cried on Bert like this before. He'd never even been held like this by Bert before.

He fell asleep against his student. He felt safe. Something he'd never felt with Bert before.


	17. Chapter 17

One month later.

Bert and Gerard still haven't made amends. Bert's on a 3 month tour and Gerard's now 3 months pregnant. When Bert gets back Gerard'll be 6 months.

Frank decided that he'll be the one to take care of his teacher and he was okay with that. Bert was just getting in the way of his Gerard time.

Speaking of which, they were both seated in the den, waiting for Daniel to come around to do the ultra sound. They were going to find out the gender today and Frank was stoked. He was going to know his baby's sex.

He was 100% sure it was a girl. He grew up around women in his family so he saw a bunch of pregnant bellies around and he knew when all his aunts were having boys or girls.

From the looks of it he and Gerard were having a girl. The shape of his belly and his symptoms were a giveaway. At least to him it was.

"I wonder what Jessica's going to look like..." Gerard sighed; his shirt's pulled over his belly and Franks rubbing it.

"Beautiful." Frank said and Gerard giggled.

"Of course! You _are_ the father... I just meant like, physical traits." Gerard explained and Frank chuckled.

"I see..." He said, pulling Gerard's shirt back down. "Well, very Italian... I'm guessing. I'm fully and you're half."

"Oh! True." Gerard hummed and stroked his belly.

Just as they got quiet the door bell chimed and Gerard stood up and started for the front door.

"Daniel, hey hon." Gerard greeted and cheek kissing echoed through the house. "So glad you could make it." He said, shutting the front door once Daniel stepped in.

"Yeah, no problem at all... How's the pregnancy going for you?" He stepped in to the den behind Gerard and took a seat on the couch across from Frank

Gerard let out a deep sigh and raked his fingers through his messy, brown hair. "Pretty tough. This baby's kickin' my ass." He joked and Daniel laughed.

"You've been taking your prenatal pills, right?"

"Every day."

"Hmm... Lets check baby out right now. Gender check." He grinned and Gerard clapped in excitement.

They all entered the basement and Gerard got on top of the gurney with Franks help as Daniel sets everything up.

"Okay..." He started, pulling Gerard's shirt over his belly but still below his chest. "There we go."

"So big..." Gerard whispered. "And pale."

"Like the moon..." Frank giggled and Daniel laughed.

"Like the moon." Gerard repeated and Frank giggled again.

"The Jelly's going on..."

"Cold." Gerard cringed and Daniel nodded, rubbing the gel like substance around Gerard's belly.

"Ok. Let me grab my wand... There we go. Keep your eyes on the monitor." He massaged the wand on Gerard's belly and looked up to the screen above them.

Gerard looked up with eager eyes. "Oh!" He giggled. "Look!"

Frank's eyes flew up and he beamed. There goes their baby.

"A girl!" Daniel said in excitement. "Jesse's going to have a baby sister!"

"Oh man! That's awesome! I already have a name for her." Gerard wiped his teary eyes.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Jessica." Frank said proudly.

"Beautiful name. Goes with Jesse's." Daniel continued to massage the wand over Gerard's belly.

"Frank, look at her head." Gerard pointed. "Her little hands. Oh my god. I can't wait to hold her."

Frank beamed and Daniel watched him the whole time with a small smile on his face. "Pretty cool, eh?" Daniel asked, knocking Frank out of his Fatherly gaze.

"Way cool." Frank nodded.

"I should call Bert. He'll want to hear this..." Gerard trailed off, digging for his cell in his pocket.

Daniel agreed and wiped the jelly off Gerard's belly.

Gerard smiled and pulled his shirt down. "Hey, um... Bert. I just did the ultra sound with Daniel and--"

"What are we having?" Bert cut in.

Frank could hear him. He was loud and drunk.

"A girl." Gerard said; his tone giddy.

"Really? That's awesome. She'll look just like you—hopefully. I'll bring a few dresses from Paris. Our moms are gonna' be stoked." Bert said and Gerard laughed. "You're getting the girl you wanted. Got a name?"

"I've been calling her Jessica so I'm gonna stick with that. It was Franks idea... The name. It's cute right? Jesse and Jessica." Gerard got up from the gurney and started to go up stairs and out of the basement.

Daniel and Frank followed behind him.

"Jessica? Eh, I had a girlfriend named Jessica. Total bitch... How about... Bethany?" Bert stated.

"No. Her name's Jessica. I don't care if you had a girlfriend by that name. It doesn't mean anything to me." Gerard snarled. "I gotta go. Bye." He hung up and turned to Daniel and Frank who followed him in to the living room. "The nerve."

"He doesn't like the name?" Daniel wondered.

"No. But I don't give a fuck. I love it. It's staying. I'm already use to it and I'm pretty sure she is too." Gerard palmed his belly as he took a seat on the couch.

"I agree." Frank added. "Jessica is a beautiful name."

Gerard smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Um... So, Daniel. I don't know if Bert told you... But he and I are planning on separating. He doesn't want to, but I've decided it'd be best for the kids." 

"Oh, um... Wow. No, Bert didn't tell me that. He just said that you guys were excited about finding out the sex and I just figured you were both fine." Daniel said with a look of shock written all over his face.

"We got in to this stupid argument and it got a little out of hand- as it always does. I'm just fed up with his BS." Gerard said, reclining in his seat.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um, are you actually gonna' do it?" Daniel asked, awkwardly scratching the side of his head.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I already talked to Eddie and everything." Gerard sat up. "D'you want a coffee or something. You're not leaving right away are you?"

"Sure. If its not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Gerard used the arm if the chair to get up and once he was up he hurried in to the kitchen.

"Were you there when their fight got out of hand?" Daniel turned to Frank and asked.

"Yeah, I was. I was taking care of Jesse while they fought." Frank said quickly without thinking.

"Fought... Physically?" Daniel sat up straight.

"Uh..." Frank paused.

"You can tell me. I won't let Gerard know that you informed me." Daniel said and Frank let out a deep sigh.

"Bert punched Gerard in the face. First, he pulled his hair... Hard. A chunk came out." Frank said.

Daniel looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his hand flew to his mouth. "No way."

"Way."

"Damn..." Daniel sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "Are they separating?"

Frank shrugged and stiffened when Gerard entered the den with two cups of coffee. "Here you go..." He hands them each a mug.

"Thank you, beautiful." Daniel sipped his coffee as soon as he got it.

"Thanks..." Frank said, too.

"No problem at all..." He took a seat and started to graze his fingers over his belly. "So, work is gonna' be pretty awkward." He declared and Daniel rose a brow at him.

"How? Aren't you going to ask for a crisis leave?" Daniel asked.

"No. Um, not this time. I like my job. I'm going to stay. Well, until I'm 6 to 7 months."

"6 to 7 months? Do you realise how big you're going to be? Gerard, you're a man. You can't wander around with in public with a pregnant body. It's not... It's not supposed to be physically possible." Daniel said; his tone concerned.

"Uh... That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Gerard trailed off nervously.

"... What?" He asked sternly.

Gerard looked to Frank and scratched his ear. "Should I tell him?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Daniel asked.

"He's gonna' find out anyway." Frank shrugged.

"Gerard. What?!" Daniel interrupted and Gerard averted his eyes to his doctor.

"Well, people already found out..." He said quietly and Daniel's face went blank. "When I was pregnant with Jesse someone snapped a photo of me... They must've been a fan of The Used and knew I was Bert's husband." Gerard explained and Daniel pressed his hands against his own cheeks.

"Didn't you grow your hair to your fucking shoulders?" Daniel asked harshly.

"Daniel..." Gerard sighed. "It didn't work."

"So people are going to know?"

"Yeah, the thing is... There's this rumour going around that I'm transgender... Woman to man transition and another one... Where I'm a hermaphrodite..." Gerard said and Daniel chugged down his coffee.

"Ok, well, that makes me feel a lot better. Just say you're transgender then. Hermaphrodites can't become pregnant." Daniel informed him and Gerard nodded. 

"Unless you wanna come out as the first to be pregnant. To keep your male identity." He suggested.

"I'll just say that. If someone asks."

"Ok, good..."

They sit silent until Daniel asked, "where's Jesse?"

"Oh, he's with my mom. She's bringing him back tomorrow." Gerard crossed his legs and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ears.

"I see... I should be heading out now..." He stood up slowly and set his empty mug down on the coffee table. "Bye, Frank."

"Bye." Frank waved from his spot.

"Thanks for stopping by, Daniel. I appreciate it." Gerard stood up as well and walked Daniel out of the living room.

Gerard came back a minute later and dropped back down on the couch next to his student. "We're having a girl, Frankie. A fucking girl. I'm so excited."

Frank laughed and nodded. "Yeah... I'm gonna' be a dad."

"That you are." Gerard leaned into him and pecked him on the lips as he giggled, "Daddy."


	18. Chapter 18

Gerard woke up to Jesse climbing on top of him. His sons head is on his chest and his little legs are in between his legs.

He must've had a bad dream. He usually did when Bert wasn't home.

"Baby... What's wrong, sweetie?" Gerard sat up and looked at the time. Jesse was still pressed against his chest

"I scared... I want daddy." He cooed. "Where daddy?"

Gerard let out a deep breath and stood up, gently, carrying Jesse.

This is what he was afraid of. Jesse missed Bert already. Imagine when they actually separated.

"He's working, Jess. Want me to call him?" Gerard told him.

"Mhm... Wan' daddy." He cried weakly.

Gerard grabbed his cell off his nightstand and pressed Bert's # in his phone book. It rang and rang until he finally answered.

"Hey." He answered; his voice groggy. "Everything okay? You okay?"

"Bert, hey... Sorry to wake you, but Jesse misses you and wants to talk to you. I'm gonna put you on speaker." 

"Oh, okay... Am I on speaker now?"

"Daddy!" Jesse screamed when he heard Bert's voice.

"I guess I am." He laughed, answering his own question. "Hey, buddy. How are you? I miss you so much. You being a good boy?"

Jesse looked up and Gerard with questionable eyes. "I good dada?"

Gerard smiled sheepishly, "of course, baby."

"I'm good boy, daddy!" He squealed and then giggled.

"That's awesome. Hey, have you been playing with those Legos Dr. Stanley got you last week?"

"Yuss! I made car! And made you a--"

"Let it be a surprise for when I get back." Bert laughed, interrupting his son. 

Gerard sat Jesse down on his bed and grabbed his robe off its hook in the corner of the bedroom, next to his vanity.

Jesse and Bert continued to talk for another 10 minutes until Jesse fell asleep. Gerard pulled his cell from his baby's chubby, pale fingers and took it off speaker then pressed it to his ear.

"Bert," he whispered. "We sort of need to talk about what we're going to do."

Bert let out a deep sigh and grunted. "Yeah, um... What are we gonna' do?" He asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Gerard started to leave the bedroom. He had a feeling he was going to get loud.

"So we're just gonna divorce? After all we've been through? G, that wasn't the first time I hit you." Bert stated.

Gerard let out dry laugh, "I'm fucking pregnant with our daughter, you inconsiderate--"

"Here we go with the fucking insults. Fine, whatever. Do what you want. Don't come crawling back to me when you decide you're just being a hormonal psycho." Bert said and then hung up.

"Fuck you!" Gerard hollered in to the phone. "You piece of shit. You don't know what you've put me through! Do you not realise that I've been suffering throughout this pregnancy so far? "

He waited for a response. "Hello?"

He pulled his cellphone back and stared at the screen.

"Motherfucker!" He pressed Bert's # again once he noticed he was talking to himself.

It rang twice.

"What?!"

"Don't you dare hang up on me! We have to talk about this. Listen, we're not right for each other... We always fight and even when we're fucking we're fighting... That's not healthy." Gerard explained.

"I don't want to divorce! I never wanted that, G. I'm gonna' be gone for 3 whole months. Please, let's just take a break, ok?" Bert pressed and Gerard sighed.

"We have no choice... If you plan on coming back to me in 3 months make sure you keep your dick to yourself. If I hear from Jepha or the other guys that you slept around we're over for fucking good... Got that?" Gerard sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I can't keep giving you these breaks. I'm not a fucking door mat."

"Oh God, thank you baby. I love you so fucking much. I promise you. I gottah go. The guys are waking up. We've got a show in a few hours." Bert said quickly. "Love you. Bye."

"You too... Byebye." He hung up and purposely banged his cell against his forehead. "Stupid." He cursed himself and shook his head.

There was no way in hell Bert was going to keep that promise... And neither was he.

*

In the middle of his second period class he feels like he's going to vomit. He had his favourite student of that period bring him a bottle of water and an aspirin.

In his fourth period he's starving. He had his favourite student from that period bring him a honey bun, a pack of skittles and hotdog from the cafeteria.

By sixth period he's falling asleep at his desk while everyone does an essay on The Odyssey.

It's a boring day and when school is done Frank's sitting on top his desk massaging his scalp and telling him to take the next day off.

"The other kids are saying shit about you..." Frank started. "That you're getting fat."

Gerard sighed and shook his head. "Just tell them I'm going through PMS. They'll believe it." Gerard murmured; his head flat down on his desk.

"You're extra sluggish today..." Frank said, digging his fingers through Gerard's scalp.

"Uhm... Jess woke me up at 5:00am... He had a nightmare and made me call Bert. I talked to him, y'know." Gerard informed his student, lifting his head slowly.

Frank glared at him; his eyes told him to continue on with what he was telling him.

"He begged me to forgive him. I agreed to give him another chance. For Jesse's sake."

Frank continued to glare at him and stopped massaging his scalp. "Seriously? I had to punch for you and now you're staying with him?" He asked, jumping off the desk.

"I told you it was going to be difficult for me. I can't just... Leave him. He's my husband."

"He hit you!"

"It's not like that was the first time." Gerard shrugged and Franks eyes almost popped out of his head. "Don't look at me like that. I'm allowed to make my own decisions. Plus, I hit him too."

"That's not fuckin' normal!" Frank screeched.

"Keep your voice down!" Gerard whispered harshly, looking to the front door.

"How is a child supposed to grow up in an environment like that? Do you want him growing up, finding a wife or husband and beating the shit out of them?" Frank asked.

He couldn't believe what his teacher had just told him.

"Frank..." Gerard murmured, placing his hand on his forehead.

"I am not going to have _my daughter_ live like that." Frank finished.

"Do you want me to tell Bert that Jessica isn't his?" Gerard asked, out of the blue. "Is that what it is? You want me to tell Bert that she's yours--"

Before Frank can respond someone's slamming the door shut behind them.

"Uh..." It's Andy. "What?!"

"Andy." Gerard stood up quickly. "It's... Um, I was asking Frank for advice and reciting a conversation I had."

"You're pregnant again?" Andy asked. "And Frank, here, is the father?" He didn't buy Gerard's shitty excuse.

Gerard hurried to Andy and then looked back at Frank. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Listen, it's not... I'm pregnant, yeah, but..." He stammered and Andy rose a brow in confusion. "Not with Bert."

"Gerard... This is wrong." Andy sighed, touching the shorter mans shoulder. "So very wrong. Frank's only 17."

"I know." Gerard fiddled with his fingers. "Um... Please don't tell anyone about this."

"You know I won't." Andy said and Gerard looked up at him.

"Thank you." He whispered pulling his ex boyfriend from art school in to a hug.

"Ok. So, I came in here to ask you something." Andy started after they broke their hug.

Frank scratched his head and hurried to the classroom door. "See you tomorrow Gerard. Bye Andy." He waved and left.

On his way to his car he recapped his conversation with Gerard. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Gerard forgiving Bert.

All they were going to do was fight and fight and fucking fight until one of them fucking died from it.

He'll be damned if his daughter was going to witness their bullshit.

He swore to himself, on his life, that he was going to protect Jessica. No matter what. Even if it meant taking her from Gerard.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Frank sends a text and a call out to Gerard.

No response.

Gerard isn't in the classroom when he gets to school. He doesn't turn up the whole period.

Frank started to worry. Gerard doesn't reply to the 4 other text messages he sends him.

"Where's Mr.M?" Josh asked, raising his hand as Andy stepped in to the room.

"The office is trying to get ahold of him. His emergency contact--his mum--so far no response. His alarm probably didn't go off." Andy cleared up and it made Frank feel a little better.

School went on and it was already 6th period.

No word on Gerard and right now Andy's walking in, holding a packet. 

"So what happened to Mr.M?" Frank asked when Andy set his assignment in front of him.

"Oh, well, they finally got ahold of his mum and she's heading to his home right now to check on him. She had taken Jesse last night so thank goodness for that." Andy said and it didn't sound too good.

The way he said, 'thank goodness for that'. It made Frank nervous.

Class went on like normal and Andy's getting a call from the phone on Gerard's desk.

"Hello?" He asked. "Is he okay? How did they get inside? The police broke the door down after no response? Damn, ok... Uh, how is he? Is he okay?"

Frank's heart dropped.

"He's in Shock? Oh, um, I'll let the students know. They're worried. Ok, good day." He hung up and sighed.

"Ok." He started, going to the front of the classroom. "Mr. M was home unconscious... He still is. They say his preeclampsia is severe. I don't want to scare you all but it's not looking good. They're rushing him to the hospital." 

Franks jaw clenched and palmed his forehead.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a very strong." Andy said.

Everyone was under a trance like silence until Frank rose his hand.

"Yes Frank?"

"How's the baby...?" He asked.

"His son is okay. He's with his grandmother." Andy nodded.

"No. I mean the baby he's pregnant with." He Cleared up and Andy froze.

"Pregnant?" Someone asked in the front row.

"No time for jokes, Frank." Andy said calmly. "I reckon you're trying to lighten the mood, but--"

"Yeah, he's pregnant. He told me. His husband told me. Jesse came from them. I baby sit Jesse." Frank said quickly. "Everyone's going to find out anyway. He's going to a public hospital for fucks sake!" 

Everyone immediately started to put the pieces together.

His morning sickness. His increased appetite. His weight gain...

When class is dismissed Frank hurried out to his car. Everyone in the halls are freaking out, talking about Gerard and his pregnancy.

There's a news station standing out front so that means the hospital already found out.

The news woman was probably talking to students, asking how they felt about their teacher being a biological man with the ability to conceive.

The students are freaked out. They're not Frank. They don't see it as something special. They see it as something crazy, weird... Disgusting.

Frank made it home and flicked on the news. There was his school.

"This is the school where pregnant, male teacher, Mr. McCracken-Way works. We asked students that attend his classroom how they felt about the discovery of their there teachers pregnancy. Most were surprised while a few others already suspected it. No word on the teachers condition in the ER." She said, nodding in between each sentence.

Frank tossed his head back and let out an exasperated sigh.

His daughter was going to be made a freak show... So was Gerard.

He just wanted to hear from him... He wanted to hear his voice and make sure he was okay.

Franks phone sounded off and he looked to the screen. Gerard.

He answered quickly, "hello?!" He asked, standing up hastily.

"Uh, it's... Gerard's mother, Donna. Is this Frank I'm speaking to?" She asked.

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, ma'am."

"I... I read Gerard's text messages with you... You're Jessica's father, aren't you?"

Franks heart felt like it had jumped out of his mouth. "Y-yes..." He stammered. He was hyperventilating.

"I... I'm calling to tell you his condition... He's suffering from a syndrome called HELLP... The doctors say he's not showing any improvement, but Jessica's fine. Surprisingly." She filled him in and Frank let out a choked sob. "If... If he doesn't make it, Frank..."

Frank sobbed loudly and Gerard's mother whimpered along. "Please, just pray for him. Pray for Jessica and pray for Jesse."

"I will... Can I go see him? I need to see him."

She sniffed and said quietly, "Yeah. Come over."

Frank got her to text him the hospital location and he was on his way quicker than the speed of light.

He managed to find a parking and rushed pass the swarm of paparazzi, news crews, and press.

He was in and it was unusually abandoned.

He hurried to the receptionist and said Donna's name.

"The pregnant mans mother?" She asked.

"His name's Gerard Way and yes. She called me over. I'm her stepson." He told the lady what Donna texted him to say.

"Oh, ok. Here." She handed him a slip with the room number.

He ran through the hospital like he was on speed and when he came to Gerard's door Donna was standing in front of it, talking to a doctor.

"With the seizures he's having it's sad to say that his preeclampsia has enhanced to eclampsia and Jessica's suffering from  
bradycardia. Her heart rate is slowing." He said quietly.

Frank stood there, listening. They didn't notice him.

"Oh my God..." Donna whispered, covering her mouth in shock.

"We're going to treat him and help prevent anymore seizures..." He trailed off. "And then we'll hope for the best."

Donna nodded and watched the doctor leave.

"Donna." Frank called out and her head snapped in his direction.

"Frank, hello." She pulled him in to a hug once he approached her. "Do you want to see him?"

"Y-yeah..." He nodded and she opened the door.

There he was. He was as white as a ghost, in a hospital gown, with wires attached to his body.

"Oh man..." Frank looked to his belly, it was bulging through the gown.

"The Sonographer left but he'll be back. They're going to perform an internal sonogram to look around his reproductive organs." She filled him in and Frank stepped closer to Gerard's body. 

"Where's Jesse?" Frank wondered and turned to look at Donna. 

"With my husband. I didn't want him to see Gerard like this." She said, taking a seat in the chair closest to Gerard.

"Oh..." Frank whispered, reaching out to pet Gerard's hair. "Does Bert know about what's going on?"

"Yes, he's cancelling his tour. He'll be here at around 4am tomorrow."

Frank sighed loudly, shaking his head, and at the same time Gerard's face twitched and his eyes peered open slowly.

Frank gasped and stepped back urgently. "He's awake!"

"Gerard!" Donna jumped up.

"Wha--where? What's going on?" He looked around. "What happened? What the... Ow fuck."

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart. You passed out and had seizures." Donna explained, pressing the button to let the doctors and nurses know to come.

They rushed in and Gerard moaned out in pain when he attempted to sit up.

"Don't sit up. Get your rest. Kyle here is going to give you an internal sonogram." The doctor said, pointing to the blond man setting up the equipment. "So just lie down."

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Sweetie," Donna started. "You don't remember passing out? They found you on the kitchen floor. Thank god the stove wasn't on."

"Oh... I... I just remember waking up at 5am being hungry... And that's it." He summarised and Frank looked down at him as the doctor handed him a water.

"Yeah, about your condition... It's normal to not remember much. We're just glad you're awake." He said, checking on Gerard's IV. "It wasn't looking good."

"How... Is my baby okay?" He asked, feeling his belly. "Is... I-is she still t-there...?" His bottom lip began to quiver.

"Yes, Gerard. She's still there and she's fine. Thank God." The doctor said, scribbling notes in his notepad.

Gerard looked to Frank and let out of deep breath. "We are going to hold you here for a few days... To make sure it doesn't happen again. Also, we'd like to run some more tests." He added and Gerard frowned.

"I already have a doctor for that. By the way... Where's Stanley and Daniel?" Gerard looked to his mother and asked.

"They're on their way, honey." Donna advised him as he finished his water.

"I know, but this is serious. We need to give you and Jessica proper treatment. Your condition can prevent her lungs from developing." He said, grabbing the cup from Gerard as soon as he was done.

"Uh, fine... Just, can someone get me something to eat?" He said and the doctor nodded.

"Kyle here's going to give you your sonogram... I'll be right back." He said and with that he left.

"Hi." Kyle waved and smiled awkwardly. 

Frank laughed awkwardly as Gerard said hi back to him in the same tone.

"We're just going to put your feet in these stirrups..." He held Gerard's legs up by his calf and guided his feet in to place.

"This isn't my first time, y'know." Gerard fixed himself and Kyle stepped back.

"Ah, right, sorry... Um, ok." He prepared the probe and glared at Gerard. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." He fumbled a bit and got in to his chair in front of Gerard.

"Don't be." Gerard said tilting his head up. "I'm actually not. This is fun... At least you're cute."

"Oh..." Kyle said. He blushed and looked to Donna. "Is he always this charming?"

Everyone laughed and Donna nodded, "Got it from me."

Frank watched Gerard's expression go from pleased to uncomfortable in only 5 seconds.

"Here we go... I've never done this to a man before... I mean, it's a typical transrectal ultrasound, but I'm new." He said, looking up from Gerard's bottom half.

"I'm glad I'm your first." Gerard grunted, running his fingers through his hair in discomfort.

Frank snorted, "Should we leave you two alone?"

"Ah," Kyle chuckled. "No. No. My girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, I don't think My husband would appreciate that either." Gerard buried his hand in his hair and turned his head to the side. "Kyle, at least buy me a drink first." He giggled once the probe was in completely.

"Gerard..." Kyle tsked and glared at Donna. "What medication do they have him on?" He asked. 

"Nothing too strong. He's just a light weight." Donna giggled. "I'll be right back boys. I'm going to grab a coffee."

"Bring me one!" Gerard hollered once Donna was out the door.

Frank took Donna's seat and looked to Kyle. The blond man was hunched over and doing his job.

"Well... We're almost finished." He said, looking to Gerard as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "Probably really uncomfortable." He examined the monitor behind Gerard with an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm use to it." Gerard said and Kyle actually looked shocked. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Frank laughed. "Gerard, give the guy a break."

Gerard shrugged and looked down at Kyle. "He doesn't mind. He likes me. Right, Kyle?"

"We're definitely getting to know each other... There we go. Got it." He slipped the wand out and patted Gerard's thigh. "Good job."

"How was your first time probing a man?" Frank asked and Kyle laughed, standing up and taking off his gloves.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." He said, nodding his head. "You were right, Gerard. It was fun." He joked.

"Told youuuu." Gerard said in a sing-song tone as he stretched his arms out. 

Right on time the doctor's walking in with Gerard's food. "Ok. So, I brought a few things. I met up with your mother and she said you liked ham sandwiches and mashed potatoes with gravy." 

"Yesss, yum. Thank you. Nothing like a good meal after getting probed." He rubbed his hands together when Kyle brought the swivel tray up.

The doctor laughed and sat the plate down in front of him. "You and Jessica enjoy that. Your mother's going to be up here with orange juice."

"Thanks so much, doctor..."

"Joe. Just call me Joe." He said and left. Kyle followed behind him with a goodbye.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Frank said, watching Gerard stuff his face.

"Well, technically I wasn't sick, because I don't remember." He said; his mouth filled with food.

"You had a seizure and was in a short coma. That sounds sick to me." Frank said and Gerard shrugged.

"Does anyone at school know?" He asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Uh... About that. Um, everyone knows about your pregnancy. The school. The news. Everyone." Frank informed him and Gerard's mouth dropped. "Yeah..."

"Oh man... Oh man..." He palmed his face. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"But it's all good, babe. You'll be fine. You and Jessica both." Frank assured him and Gerard let out a deep breath.

"O-ok... Yeah." He looked down at his plate.

Donna's back with her coffee, Franks coffee, and Gerard's juice.

"So, how'd it go baby?" She asked, petting Gerard's hair back.

"Fine. It was fine." He said. "Frank just told me about the news..."

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry honey. It was bound to happen." She took a seat next to Frank and shrugged.

"So. How did you two meet?" Gerard asked and Donna looked to Frank.

"I went through your phone since you had 28 missed calls and 17 text messages." She said and Gerard's face went paler. "Frank here was very worried... About you and _his_ baby."

"Mom. I'm sorry." Gerard apologised.

"Don't. What's done is done. Plus, I like Frank." She smiled and Gerard smiled back. "Love is love. It's not like he's a twelve year old boy."

Frank looked to Donna then Gerard and he smiled too. Euphoria rushed through his body... He was happy Gerard and Jessica were okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Hours Earlier.

Gerard walked through his parents front door and in to the living room. His was mom was carrying Jesse and he was rubbing down on his lower back.

"I don't know what it is but I'm getting big so fast and my back is killing me." He stated and Donna sat down on the couch with Jesse on her lap.

"It'll pass honey. Want some tea?" She asked.

"No. I'm... I'll get better. It's just, I'm feeling nauseous, too. On the way here I almost puked. Had to pull over to a Wendy's Drive-Thru and ask for a bag." He informed her and she sighed.

"You need to take your medication." She said as she played with Jesses hair. 

"Gamma. Juicy." Jesse piped up and she kissed the top of his head before removing him from her lap.

"Be right back." She got up, turned on the TV, and hurried to the kitchen.

Gerard took a seat next to his son and grabbed his little hand before kissing it. "I'm sorry you had to see daddy hit me." He whispered and Jesse looked up at him.

"Why daddy hitted you?" He sniffed, "Did dada do someting bad?" 

"I... No. Daddy just gets mad sometimes... Very mad for stupid reasons. I do too and we... We need to be good to each other." Gerard rubbed his eyes and looked down at his baby.

Jesse scratched his head and turned his attention back to the television. He was too young to understand, but Gerard wanted him to know he was sorry.

He hoped in the long run his son wouldn't resent him.

He leaves Jesse with his mom and on his way home he's pulling in to the Wendy's Drive-Thru and this time he's ordering.

He managed to finish his chicken sandwich in the five minutes it takes to get to his house. He was happy he at least ordered two because he was still hungry.

He hurried inside his home and locked the door behind. All three locks.

There was this tickle in his tummy as he rushed up stairs.

He pissed for what felt like hours. He couldn't stand so he sat down and tipped his head back in elation. The smile on his face vanished when he heard his cell phone go off.

He pressed answer and held it against his ear with his free hand. "Hello?" He answered. He knew who it was. It was Bert.

"Babe. The show was amazing!"Bert shouted. The background noise was intense with cheering. "What're you up to?"

"That's awesome... Right now? I'm just pissing my brains out. Been 3 minutes, it feels like." He said and Bert laughed obnoxiously.

"Damn! Jesse asleep?"

"No. With mom."

"Oh, alright. Look, I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I got another tattoo... The guys are going to this one shop and the artist is an old friend from High School." Bert asked and Gerard hummed.

"Watcha plannin' on getting?" He stood up and cleaned himself off.

"Hmm, Jesse's name... Like, on my arm somewhere. I don't know the design yet... And also yours and Jessica's names." Bert said wishfully.

"My name? Wow." He wanted to ask so bad: 'Over Ana's name?' But he decided against it. That would only cause problems.

"Yeah, like banners. Maybe I'll put yours right across my chest..." He said and Gerard kind of wanted to punch him now. That's where Ana's was.

"Oh. I see..." He went in to the bedroom and plopped down on his bed after he took his jeans off.

"Yeah... So, is it okay?"

"Go for it, studmuffin. Whatever makes you happy. I do own you though so I like the idea." He said, not joking at all.

"Ah, so maybe you should get a tattoo of my name across your big, white ass." Bert cackled and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Charming. Y'know... I can totally be doing stuff to myself, but instead I'm talking to you. Where the fuck are you? Suddenly it's so quiet." He manoeuvred his hand to his bulge.

Fucking hormones. He was so unbelievably turned on by Bert's voice it was driving him crazy.

"Damn, don't say shit like that, G." Bert giggled. "I'm in my hotel room. Wanna' face-time? I want to fuck you across the states." Bert readied his request.

"Shithead." Gerard laughed and accepted it. "I'm warning you. You better not screen capture this shit. This'll be the last time I do this if you pull that off again." He positioned his front facing camera and waited until Bert showed up.

"Hey you. I won't screen capture." Bert snickered. "Man, how do you always look so pretty?"

"What?" Gerard laughed, messing up his hair. "I look like dog shit. I literally just finished stuffing my face with fast food and then pissed a century straight. I'm gross. I disgust myself."

"Damn. I like it. Good look on you."

"I see you've taken the liberty to grow a beard just as I asked you too... Next time grow it when you're home so I can actually enjoy it. You know I love the friction." Gerard licked his bottom lip and examined Bert's face. 

"Yeah," he ran his hand across his cheek. "You love it. I kinda missed it though."

"Bert. You're so fucking... Can I just... I wanna' grab your dick and sit on it so baddd. I'm already leaking... Oh God. Look." He removed his hand from his cock and brought his fingers up to the camera.

Bert's eyes widened and his hand flew straight to his dick.

"Touch it for me... Get a tight grip and jerk it fast and hard." Gerard groaned, keeping his eyes glued to Bert's face. "Mmmm, pretend I'm getting ready to shove it in my mouth. Imagine I'm sucking on it nice and slow." Gerard moaned, moving his fingers to his hole.

Bert's camera was shaking as he jerked himself off. He opened his eyes and stared intensely at Gerard. "I'm thinking about your ass. Squeezing around my dick... Fuck yeah." He brought the camera down to his dick.

It was throbbing and shining with precum in his fist. The head was pink and bulging.

"Oh, motherfucker." Gerard's mouth fell open and his fingers pressed inside himself. "Oh, God. Yes." He worked his fingers in and out of himself in the same pace Bert was stroking himself.

"Just like that... Just like that, baby." Bert panted.

"Uhhnn, fuck. Fuck.... Oh, son-of-a..." He paused and pulled his fingers out quickly. "Bert... Bert. I'm gonna grab my vibrator. Hold on."

He set his phone down on its perch and went through his night stand quickly.

He found what he was looking for and lubed it up.

Bert's face was back on the screen and Gerard smirked at him, shaking the toy at him. "Hughy here is going to keep me company 'til you come back. You've got some competition. He's a miracle worker."

"Oh noooo. Not Jackman!" Bert laughed loudly, but his breath hitched in his throat when Gerard pressed the dildo to his mouth and kissed the tip.

"I'm gonna'..." He brought himself on his back; his feet are flat on the bed and his knees are apart. "There we go."

Bert's got a good view of his ass from where the phone is positioned on the night stand.

Gerard turned the vibrator on and rubbed it up and down his perineum. His eyes are closed as he emitted small, but loud moans.

"Look at me, babe. Look at me while you fuck yourself." Bert grunted. He was stroking himself, watching as Gerard lined the toy against his hole and pushed it in.

Bert swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his eyes glued to the scene.

His hand was moving on autopilot now and he was aware that his mouth was open and he hadn't blinked for a minute.

Gerard was enjoying the way he was being watched as he pushed the toy in and out of himself.

"Faster... Just fuck yourself nice and fast for me." Bert's camera started to shake faster due to his jerky motion.

Gerard obeyed and began to arch his back at the intense friction of the toy vibrating against his super sensitive spot.

"Ah!" His breath got caught in his throat and he tossed his head back. "Oh my God." He panted. "Oh my God." He continued, ramming the toy in the same pace Bert was jerking off.

"Keep it there... Keep it there. Don't move it." He watched as Gerard convulsed in pure ecstasy.

He was so fucking close. This was the most intense video/phone sex they've had and he just couldn't resist himself. He screen captured Gerard in his prime and went back to watching as he writhed on the bed.

"Move. Keep fucking yourself... Do it nice and deep." Bert started to go at the same pace and his dick was literally 5 seconds away from spluttering jizz everywhere.

"Mmmm..." Gerard breathed out, the toy was completely out, pressed against the pucker of his hole, and then back in just as slowly. "S'feels so good..." 

Bert screen captured that. Because how could he not? He was going to be jerking off to this material for as long as he lived.

"Yeah, you love fucking yourself." Bert licked his bottom lip. "Pick up the pace, baby. I'm coming." Bert warned him and Gerard blinked his eyes open and nodded.

The toy was back to being in and out in a much faster speed and Gerard's body was spasming at the friction.

"Ah... Ahhhh. Ahhhh!" Bert cried out as he came.

"Let me see." Gerard panted and Bert showed him.

That was it for Gerard. He pushed his hips against the toy and saw fucking fireworks.

He nearly chewed a hole in his lip to prevent himself from blowing up Bert's ears.

"Make some noise, baby. I wanna hear you." Bert finished stroking himself and allowed his dick to go soft.

Gerard let out a breathy moan and pushed his hands up to his face. The toy slid out of himself on its own and on to the bed, still vibrating.

"Man... Look at that mess." Bert laughed. "All over your shirt... The sheets. That dildo is fucking lucky. I seriously wanna' be that dildo." Bert said, watching Gerard sit up shakily and flicking him off with a wonky smile on his face.

"This aftershock... Is so intense. I'm throbbing." Gerard informed him and Bert groaned. "I so needed that. I've been so tense. I might do that again later tonight." He scratched the side of his head and yawned.

"You better call me." Bert said and Gerard giggled.

"No screen captures, right? You need to delete those others. One of these days one of the guys are going to go through your damn phone and see those photos of me." Gerard said, slipping his pajama bottoms on.

"No they won't. If they do that's their problem."

"You haven't showed anyone. Have you?"

"Of course not!"

"Bert... I know how you get when you're drunk..."

"No!"

"... Bert."

Bert let out a quiet laugh and shrugged. "I might've showed Brian... And Jepha. Also Quinn... Dan too."

Gerard gasped. "C'mon, man! Not cool. I was naked! I had like, three fingers in my ass!"

"It was fucking hot!" Bert shouted, still laughing. "The guys were amazed. I think Dan got hard."

"Bert! They're our friends. That's wrong."

"Well, it was really pay back because they show me naked pics of their girls all the time so one day I was pretending to show them something important and pulled that up instead... And then the video." Bert said calmly.

"Motherfucker. That's gross man. Why the hell are they showing you photos of their girlfriends? That's disgusting." Gerard fluffed his hair and got down on his side.

"I don't know. It's shit they do for fun."

"Hmmm... Tell them not to anymore. I don't appreciate that." Gerard yawned. "Baby, I'm gonna' go to sleep soon... You know how I get sleepy after an intense orgasm."

Bert nodded and yawned back. "Alrighty. I'll call you tomorrow. Get some rest, love you."

"Love you too... Bye."

"Bye."

The call ended and Gerard jumped up from bed and went to take a shower.

He was in bed by 9pm. He tossed and turned and listened to his stomach growl all the way to 5am.

"Mmm'uh. Fuck..." He turned on his bedroom light and sat up slowly.

He slipped his slippers on and then his robe.

He walked down the steps with his hand flat on his belly and his other hand on the railing.

The kitchen was just a few feet away when his stomach growled again. This time it was a painful shock sent through his entire body and his vision became blurred. 

"Ah, shit." He palmed his head and leaned against the island and fell to his knees.

"No. No. No..." He tried to hoist himself up but instead he collapsed on his side. His head is pressed against the tiled floor and he's out like a light.

*

-Gerard's Cellphone-

 **28 Missed Calls** :

1\. Frankie (6:23am)  
2\. Boss (6:30am)  
3\. Andy (6:46am)  
4\. Frankie (9:54am)  
5\. Bert (10:00am)  
6\. Andy (10:22am)  
7\. Frankie (10:28am)  
8\. Frankie (10:32am)  
9\. Mom (10:46am) - 1 voicemail  
10\. Mom (10:48am)  
11\. Dad (10:50am) - 1 voicemail  
12\. Frankie (10:53am)  
13\. Mom (10:55am)  
14\. Boss (11:00am) - 1 voicemail  
15\. Molly (11:15am)  
16\. Andy (12:30pm) - 1 voicemail  
17\. Boss (12:37pm)  
18\. Bert (12:55pm) - 1 voicemail  
19\. Mom (1:02pm) - 2 voicemail  
20\. Mikey (1:06pm) - 1 voicemail  
21\. Frankie (1:18pm)  
22\. Frankie (1:22pm)  
23\. Mom (1:39pm)  
24\. Mom (1:49pm)  
25\. Bert (1:57pm)  
26\. Bert (1:59pm) - 2 voicemail  
27\. Mikey (2:15pm)  
28\. Frankie (2:27pm)

** 17 unread text messages: **

Frankie:  
1\. hey, good morning beautiful. How r u feeling?  
2\. Y aren't u at school?  
3\. Seriously, call me or something.  
4\. Gerard, call me. Please. I love you <3

Andy:  
5\. So Burnes called me and said you aren't answering your calls...  
6\. I guess I'm substituting your class?  
7\. Are you okay???  
8\. I hope you're okay...

Bert:  
9\. Morning babe, just called you. I got the tatts. It's amazing you're going to love it!  
10\. Call me back whenever you can.  
11\. Your mom just called me. She's saying she can't get ahold of you. Call her back. She's freaking the fuck out. Love and miss you <33

Mom:  
12\. Sweetie, I'm calling and calling. I'm worried sick. Please answer me.  
13\. I'm on my way.

Mikey:  
14\. Gee, u have everyone worried. Answer the damn phone.  
15\. Please be okay.

Dad:  
16\. Hey kiddo... Mom's on the way to check on you. You have us worried.  
17.Call me when you can... Love ya.


	21. Chapter 21

Gerard's being released from the hospital exactly three days later. The press some how recovered this information and are swarmed all around the hospital, cameras in hand.

Gerard was dressing in the bathroom when his mother knocked on the door. "Gerard. It's time to go."

Gerard looked at his reflection and gnawed down on his bottom lip. He was scared.

"Coming."

He stepped out and Bert was sitting on the gurney with Jesse in his lap, drinking coffee, and talking to Donna. 

"Do I have to go?" He asked and Donna frowned.

"Yes, Gerard." She said and just in time Joe's coming in with a wheelchair.

"Ok, so I scored you one. I'll make sure the back way isn't as crowded. I'll get security to help escort you." He said and Gerard took a seat. 

"I'll do the honours of pushing you, babe." Bert said and sat Jesse down on Gerard's lap. "Comfy?" He asked them both and Jesse gave him a thumbs up as he drank juice from his batman sippy cup.

"Oh, and here..." Joe dropped a blanket on Gerard's shoulders. "You're going to need that."

"That doesn't scare me at all." Gerard laughed sarcastically.

They strolled through the Hospital with security guards surrounding them and as soon as the back doors came to view Gerard wrapped Jesse and himself up quickly.

From what he saw there was a shitload of people with cameras.

They make it out and Gerard's squeezing Jesse tightly and Bert's pushing them quickly through the crowd.

"Back away!" Security screamed, shoving back reporters and press. "There's a child on his lap!"

They make it through the storm of questions and Bert's laughing response in approximately 5 minutes.

"Ok, baby," said Bert, tugging the blanket off gently. "We're safe."

"Thank god." Said Gerard, getting up to get in to the front seat.

"That was hectic." Donna sighed, jumping in to the back to strap Jesse in.

"Funny shit, man." Bert hopped in to the drivers seat and rolled out. "So, how's everyone feelin'? Good?"

"I'm fine." Donna said.

Jesse gave another thumbs up.

Gerard looked out the window and sighed.

"G... How you feelin', baby?" Bert looked at him as he came up to a red light.

"Worried... I don't know how work's going to be tomorrow." He confessed and Bert rose a brow at him.

"Work? You're not going back there. Over my dead ass body." Bert scoffed. 

"You can't stop me. I love teaching. I'm going to continue to teach." Gerard said and Bert shook his head.

"You're crazy. Absolutely mental."

"And you're not?" Gerard snapped, glaring at his husband.

"Please, can you two not fight all the time? It's not good for the babies." Donna said; her tone aggravated.

Bert rolled his eyes and made a sharp turn. "He loves to run his mouth..."

"And you just love to listen, don't you?" Gerard couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.

"All fuckin' night, baby. All fuckin' night." Bert sped in to the neighbourhood and punched in the code to open up the gates.

They gather inside the house and as soon as Gerard's in he throws his arms up and let's out an obnoxious shout.

Jesse looked up and giggled, "Dada yell!"

"Dada's happy to be home." He laughed, picking up his baby and kissed him on his chubby, pink cheeks.

"I'm going to make some pasta. You boys go relax." Donna hurried off to the kitchen and Gerard followed Bert to the den, still carrying Jesse.

They're all seated on the couches, watching some kid show for Jesse when Bert's cell goes off.

He flipped it open and smirked, "Frankie, my boy... Wassup?"

Gerard glared at his husband and double took. 

Why was Frank calling Bert?

"Yeah, man. Fuck yeah! Come on by!" He said loudly and Jesse whined out in annoyance.

"Daddy! Go talk outside!" He wrapped his arms around Gerard's shoulders and hurried his face in Gerard's hair.

"Bert, you heard him." Gerard chuckled, cuddling in to Jesse. "My wittle baby smells like sugar cookies. I'm gonna' eat ya!" Gerard growled playfully in to his sons little shoulder. "Nomnomnom!"

"Ahhhh!!! No--Dada! That tickles!" He squealed, squirming out of Gerard's grip.

He ran to the recliner and lied back on it, catching his breath with his eyes glued on the TV.

"You're one to talk." Bert said to Gerard and winked before exiting the family room.

Gerard sat quietly, watching Jesse watch TV. He was still confused as to why Frank called Bert. He hated Bert ever since he put his hands on Gerard.

Bert returned in 5 minutes, smirking and chuckling under his breath.

"Your student really cares about you." He said, plopping down next to his husband. "He's coming over to see you."

Gerard blushed and shoved Bert lightly. "He's our friend. Not just a student, remember?"

"Hmm. Yeah, true..." He hummed, throwing his arm over Gerard's shoulder and buried his face in his dark hair. "You smell like hospital."

"Thanks. New perfume I'm trying out." He giggled, leaning in to Bert.

"Dinner's almost done!" Donna shouted from the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Bert asked.

"A little... How 'bout you?" Gerard said, crossing his legs.

"Yeah..." He said and ran his hand over Gerard's belly. "My baby girl's hungry, too."

Gerard adverted his eyes to Jesse. He was passed out.

He stood up slowly and straddled Bert's. "Stop being so fucking cute." He whispered and attacked his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Bert was taken aback, but kissed him back nonetheless.

Gerard's hands found there way in to Bert's greasy scalp and dug his fingers in roughly as he grinds his hips in to Bert's.

"Mmmm'ah... Whoa. W-wait." Bert broke the kiss and glared at his sleeping son over Gerard's shoulder.

"We can't right now." Bert said, urging Gerard to get off.

"I know. You don't think I know that? Sheesh." He hopped off gently and fixed his shirt, which had been rising up over his belly.

Donna walked in with Jesse's food bowl. "Awe, he fell asleep." She walked over to the sleeping baby after she sat the bowl down on the coffee table and picked him up gently. "Give that to him when he wakes up."

Bert stood up and picked up the bowl. "Yeah, ok." He turned to leave for the kitchen to put the food away.

*

Gerard grinded down onto Bert's lap one final time with a deep moan and tossed his head back in pure ecstasy.

Bert loosened his grip on his husbands hips and lifted his head up off the bed to get a better look at Gerard's ass stretched around his cock.

"Good?" Gerard asked, turning his head, and looked down at his husband.

"Gottah love reverse cowgirl." Bert grinned, dropping his head back down on time bed.

"Reverse cowboy, bitch." Gerard pulled up slowly. Slow enough to accuse him of teasing.

Bert rolled his eyes and folded his arms against the back of his head. "You get in heat like a girl."

"Shut up." He plopped down next to Bert and groaned when the door bell echoed through the open bedroom door. "Mmmm, don't wanna' get up."

"I got _itttt_." Bert groaned, hopping off the bed and cleaned himself off with a tissue he snatched off the dresser. "It's probably Frank." He pulled his Misfits band shirt on and a pair of dirty cargo pants.

"Ah, yeah... I'll get some pants on." He climbed out of bed and followed Bert's lead.

Bert was already down stairs and opening the door by the time Gerard left the bedroom.

"Hey man, what's up?" Bert asked the shorter, younger man.

"Nothin', nothin'. Chillin' man. Like always." They pulled each other in to a half hug.

"Yeah, cool. Come on in. Gerard's getting dressed." Bert said and Gerard scoffed as he made his last step down.

"How slow do you think I am?" He asked and Frank beamed when he saw him. Literally his whole freakin' adorable face lit up and so did Gerard's.

"Your hair! Oh my god... I love it!" Gerard exclaimed and Frank rushed to him and swung his arms around his waist.

He said nothing as Gerard's arms snaked their way around Franks shoulders.

It was an extremely intimate hug for a teacher and student to partake. Bert watched them after he closed the front door.

"Hey, kiddo..." Gerard whispered, rubbing his hands between Franks shoulder blades.

"Glad you're out of the hospital." Frank whispered back and slowly broke the hug.

"Mmm, thank you hon."

Bert rolled his eyes and started for the den.

As soon as he disappeared Gerard grabbed Frank by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together in a quick peck.

"Love you." Gerard said with a giggle.

"Love you too." Grinned Frank and Gerard bit his bottom lip and watched Frank walk towards the den.

Bert was near the bar, pouring 4 shots. "So, I leave to Europe in a week." He said and Gerard took a seat on the stool.

"Oh? Ok. That's good..." Said Gerard. He didn't sound too thrilled.

"Yeah, a bunch of cool bands are gonna' join us. Should be fun. I wish you could go like you used to before Jesse was born." Bert said and Frank grabbed a shot and took it quickly.

"Um, yeah... Was fun to watch you perform."

"Yeah, quite a few songs are about you. But you already knew that."

"Which?" Frank asked and Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Here we go... Wish I could take a shot."

"Hmm... Mainly all the really lovey-dovey ones... 'Smother Me'... 'Hard To Say', 'Yesterday's Feelings' and 'Find A Way'. Some fucked up ones too...'Pretty Handsome Awkward', 'Bird and The Worm'. A few others..." Bert trailed off and downed both his shots back-to-back.

"Don't forget 'Hospital' and 'Men Are All The Same'. Douche." Gerard jabbed his finger in his husbands boney shoulder. 

"Those are some really harsh songs." Frank said, glaring at Gerard. "I mean, damn... Talk about pissed."

"You know, it's always in the moment and Gerard knows he's the only person who can inspire me to be the biggest asshole I can be. I truly believe he gets off on being my muse." Bert smirked, preparing four more shots.

Frank looked between the two men, anticipating Gerard's comeback.

"Well, then, you should be proud to be an idiot. It's the only reason we really fight." Gerard flicked his bangs back off his face and puckered his lips.

"You're married to this idiot, babydoll. Deal with it."

"Oh, I should be so lucky!" He fake gasped and pressed his hand to his chest.

"Of course." Bert took his two shots and so did Frank.

"I'm so fed up with your arrogant attitude. You really need to re evaluate your priorities. You're not the shit." Gerard hopped off the stool slowly.

" _The shit_..." Bert repeated, laughing under his breath. "Ok. Ouch... You're hurting my fuckin' feelings, babe." He said sarcastically.

"While you're getting drunk I'm going to check on our child." Gerard said and hurried out of the den.

Frank followed him with his eyes until he disappeared around the corner.

"Sucha bitch sometimes." Bert burped and readied some more shots. "Can we talk about how he fuckin' started that?"

"Yeah... Well, he's pregnant and being a bitch is sort of a symptom for that sort of thing." Frank chuckled, taking his shot urgently. He was starting to feel his buzz.

"Tell me about it. When he was pregnant with Jesse I came home to all my shit thrown in to the basement. Like, everything. Not joking. My tooth brush was jammed in to the air vent. I didn't even do anything." Bert said, sounded extremely butthurt.

"What was his excuse?" Frank asked.

"He was extremely horny and I didn't want to have sex with him because I was mad at him for slapping me the day before because I didn't bring him Oreo cookies. Tada! Totally Summed him up." Bert came from behind the bar and flopped down on the couch.

"Damn." Was all Frank said.

"Yeah. He was absolutely insane... Horny as fuck. I'd wake up most mornings to him sucking and sitting on my dick. Not gonna lie... Best way to wake up." Bert stretched his arms out.

"Look who's here!" Gerard entered the room with Jesse in his arms. "It's Frankie!"

He walked passed Bert and stood in front of Frank, who was seated at the bar.

"Hey there Jess! Had a good nap?" Frank pushed the shot glasses out of sight and carried Jesse out of Gerard's arms.

"Hi Fwankie. I woke up now." He informed Frank and Gerard giggled.

"I know! That's great. I missed you."

Jesse smiled and pulled Frank in to a hug. "Miss you too, Fwankie."

Gerard folded his lips together to prevent himself from attacking his students face in kisses.

"I'm sitting right here, ya know!" Bert rasped from the couch and Gerard whirled around and frowned.

"Don't remind me..." He said and Bert stood up slowly.

"C'mon, be nice to me." He wrapped his arms around Gerard's and kissed his chin. 

Gerard adverted his eyes to the left and kept his arms down at his sides. "Apologise for being rude earlier and then maybe I'll be nice."

"Apologise for what?! For accusing you of being my muse? That's a fuckin' compliment." Bert retrieved his arms and crossed them over his chest sternly.

"Oh whatever!"

"Guys..." Frank sighed.

"You should be fuckin' honoured I wrote all those songs about you!" Bert stepped towards the bar.

"Ha! You fucking wish, honey." Gerard dropped down on the stool next to Frank.

"Your annoying voice is giving me a headache. Just, like, shush for a few hours, ok? Thanks." Bert grabbed a glass and poured it half way with his bottle of whiskey.

Gerard clenched his jaw and eyed the glass in Bert's hand. "You're so lucky Frank and Jesse are sitting right next to me."

"What would you do if they weren't." Bert sipped his drink and leaned over the bar in Gerard's direction. "Suck my dick?"

"Bert, c'mon man..." Frank covered Jesse's ears quickly.

"Want me to suck your dick? I swear to god I'll bite it off." Gerard retorted, leaning in, and Bert laughed obnoxiously. 

"Harsh!" He cackled and downed his drink.

Frank removed his hands from Jesse's ears and sighed loudly.

"Anyways!" Gerard started. "How has school been?" He turned to Frank and smiled.

"Hectic as fuck. You're all anyone talks about." Frank told him truthfully and Bert groaned in annoyance.

"Hmm... I see. Um, has it died down at all?" He wondered and Frank shook his head.

"Ok. Enough about that." Bert stumbled from behind the bar and worked his way to the record player near the pool table. "Music time."

Gerard carried Jesse out of Franks lap and laughed. "Daddy's super sensitive." He told the toddler.

"Am not. It's just so annoying that our business is being made in to a fucking spectacle." Bert slurred, searching through his collection of records.

"Well, sorry for ending up in the hospital with seizures and a 13 hour coma." Gerard stood up and sat Jesse down on the couch.

"You know what? How 'bout I get you a glass of wine. To wind down a bit. Yeah?" Bert inserted a record and hurried to the bar. "I bought your favourite, Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Bert... Just one, ok?"

"Yeah, of course. It's good for you." He grabbed a wine glass and then the bottle and popped it open. "See? Yummy..." He winked at Frank before walking around the bar with the glass in hand.

Gerard took it from him gently and took a sip.

Frank watched him until he finished it and Bert clapped when he was done.

"How do you feel?" He asked, taking the glass from Gerard's hands.

"Tipsy." He giggled and ran his fingers through his scalp. "So good."

Jesse rested his head on Gerard's lap and closed his eyes. "Sleeeepyy..." He whined and Gerard picked him up.

"Wanna' go to bed?" He asked and Jesse nodded against him. "Ok. Let's go." Gerard hurried out.

"Thank God for wine!" Bert howled and Frank laughed, shaking his head.

Frank and Bert were pretty drunk and it's been about 20 minutes and Gerard was still not back.

Frank noticed as soon as he checked the time.

"We need to go check on Gerard. What if... What if he fainted again. That would be bad." Frank stumbled out the den and Bert rushed ahead.

"Oh shit!" He panicked and Frank ran up the stares and so did Bert.

They busted in to Jesse's room and examined the empty bed.

"My room!" Bert shouted and scared the shit out of Frank.

They hurried across the hall and this time opened the door slowly.

Gerard was laid out in his pajamas along with Jesse. They were both snoring loudly.

"Damn... Thank goodness..." Bert whispered, leaning against the door frame. "Don't they look adorable?"

Frank smiled sheepishly and leaned against the wall. "Yeah... So peaceful."

Watching Gerard and Jesse sleep had Frank thinking... He wanted to so badly join them.

He wanted to caress Gerard's belly and pull Jesse in to a hug and fall asleep with them.

That's all he ever wanted.

After 5 minutes of watching them sleep Bert broke the trance, saluting the site with a prideful smile on his face. "Goodnight beautiful boys." He whispered, closing the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Gerard wakes up the next morning to his alarm going off at 5:30am.

He yawned and pressed the noise off.

Jesse was still asleep and he was thankful. He wanted to get ready for work quickly.

He pulled his phone from the nightstand and started to compose a text message to Bert.

'Come to bed. I'm gonna' get ready for work.'

He dragged himself out of bed and started for the closet for a change of clothes.

Bert entered the bedroom, as soon as Gerard was dressed, and climbed in to bed with Jesse.

"I'll call you when I get to work." Gerard whispered and leaned over to peck his husband on the lips.

"M'kay. Yeah. Love you..." Bert croaked and buried his face in his pillow.

"Love you too." He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his appearance.

By 6:00am he was out the door. He had his Sunglasses perched on his face and a beanie on his head. He didn't want to be recognised.

He was in the school parking lot by 6:55am, checking himself in the mirror. He normally wore eyeliner but today he decided against it. Also, his hair was off his face and his eyelids were coated in glittery eyeshadow.

He went for a much more subtle look.

He gathered his belongings and hopped out the car with one hand on his lower back.

"Shit..." He groaned, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Gerard." Frank stepped in front of him and Gerard looked up, surprised. "Need help?"

"Ah, Frankie. Sure..." He handed his student his messenger bag. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Detention with Mr. Clark. I sort of cursed him out yesterday." Frank shrugged and followed close behind Gerard as they started to make their way towards the school doors.

"Ah, what'd you do?" Gerard already had a clue as to why Frank got in trouble

For some reason Ken, a.k.a Mr. Clark, had something against Gerard since he first stepped foot in the school.

Gerard could see why. The guy was a hardcore christian and when Gerard came in on his first day with his eyeliner, long hair and tight clothes the man denied to shake Gerard's hand when he went out to introduce himself.

"Talking shit about how the school should get rid of you because of your publicity. Also said you're not a guy and you're an abomination." Frank said. "Don't worry. Told him to 'shut the fuck up and suck a dick."

Gerard choked on his laugh and glared at Frank as they walked through the halls.

"Frank! Don't get in trouble for me!" Gerard laughed. "Wow... I could totally hear him saying all that junk anyway." 

"Yeah. Had to put him in his place... What's weird about him is, I caught him staring at your ass, like, 3 times the last time you were here. Fuckin' closet case, man." Frank laughed, shaking his head.

Gerard just shrugged his shoulders and pulled his classroom keys from his back pocket once the door came to view.

"I gottah go clock in." Gerard said, stepping in to his classroom once Frank pulled the door open for him. "Thanks for the help, Frankie. I really appreciate it." He waited for the classroom door to close before pulling the younger man into a kiss.

"Hey, no problem babe. Anything for you." He said once the kiss was broken.

Gerard smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Um, so yeah, see you after your detention." He said as they exited the room.

Frank nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Yeah, see you later... Bye." He waved, walking off in the opposite direction.

*

Gerard rubbed his belly on his way to the front office. So far he walked passed Zoey, the nurse and she smiled at him and congratulated him. He thanked her and continued to make his way to the office.

"Cassandra, sweetie." Gerard said, standing in front of her desk.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Gerard! Hi, oh my God. So is it true?" She asked.

"Yeahhhh. It's true. About 3 1/2 months now. She's gettin' so big." Gerard patted his belly and Cassandra squealed.

"A girl?!" She jumped back in her seat. "Oh my god that is so freakin' cute!"

Gerard laughed and shrugged. "Yeah. Jesse's super stoked about having a baby sister. He wanted a girl." Gerard said and Cassandra looked like she was going up explode.

"Uggggh. Stop. The cuteness is going to kill me. Go clock in before they arrest you for murder." She shooed him and Gerard laughed loudly.

"Fine. Fine. See you later." He waved and walked further in to the office.

"You!" Adam screamed at him as he stepped in to the room to clock in. "Fuckin' preggers."

Gerard laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. "Be nice to me, Mr. Lazara. Today's going to be hectic for me."

"Nah. It should be smooth sailing. Burne's said that if any of the students gives you a hard time he's handing out 2 week ISS slips." Adam rubbed his hand down Gerard's shoulder and smirked.

"Oh, thank goodness. That man is such a sweet heart." Gerard wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead. "I seriously do not want shit to go down today. Jessica is not gonna' have it." He patted his belly and Adam averted his eyes to it.

"Jessica, huh? A girl. That's pretty awesome." He moved from the computer and watches Gerard as he clocked in. "Your husband excited?"

"Yeah, we both are." He punched in his code and exited. "Jesse is too." 

"That's fuckin' cool... Yo, I gottah go, so I'll see you around." He walked off and Gerard waved goodbye to him.

He's back to his classroom in about five minutes and its 7:15am. 

He pulled out his cellphone and pressed Bert's number in his contacts and waited at least 5 rings until he got an answer.

"Babe. Hey..." Bert croaked and then yawned.

"Hey, honey. Class is about to start in, like, 15 minutes." He said and right on time Frank walked in and so did a few other students.

They gawked at him.

"Ah, I see... Jesse just woke up so I'm gonna pour him so cereal." Bert said and in the background you could hear Jesse talking about which cereal he'll want.

"Alright, well, I gottah go. Tell Jesse I love him." Gerard rushed to the board and scribbled down bellwork.

"Ok, baby, have a great day at work. Love you, bye."

"Thanks. Love you too, bye." He ended the call and turned around.

The classroom was full just as the bell rung.

"Good morning everyone." He waved and everyone looked down to his belly after he palmed it.

"You okay, Mr. M?" Frank asked.

Gerard dropped his hand quickly and nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine. Um, finish up the bellwork and then we'll get started on today's lesson I have planned." He made his way to his desk and plopped down in his seat.

The students got to work and Gerard caught a few of them staring at him every now and then, but it was ok. He didn't mind and he didn't blame them.

30 minutes fly by and his homeroom is being dismissed by the bell.

"Later, guys... See you in 6th period. Have a great day." He waved and they all piled out. 

Frank stayed behind and stared at his teacher.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie... You're gonna' be late..." Gerard hopped out of his seat and went to erase the board.

"Wanted to talk to you... You feeling okay?" He asked, standing to slip his backpack on.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little uncomfortable. Everyone keeps staring. I don't want to leave the classroom." He admitted and Frank frowned. "I'm getting Bert to bring me some food during lunch period. Can't step out. Too much people are in the halls at that time."

"What about bathroom breaks?" Frank started for the classroom door as Gerard's first period students began to pile up in front of it.

"Going during classes. I'll see you later, Frank. Have a great day." He waved, going to hold the door open for his students.

"Mr. M!" A chick screamed. "How are you?" She asked, sounding very enthusiastic.

"Hey, Lizzy. I'm wonderful. Everyone take your seats. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He kicked down the door holder and walked back in to his classroom.

Frank hurried out after stealing one last glance at Gerard. He needed the day to go by fast.

*

Gerard was surprised that no one really bugged him about his pregnancy.

He only really received awkward stares... Which weren't as bad as a comment some of his missed behaved students made.

"You're not going to be all hormonal, are you?" Sebastien, from 4th period, had asked and Gerard blinked at him and gave him a thumbs down.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Monica shouted. "So ignorant."

Gerard smiled at her, "I'm not as grouchy as my first pregnancy, so consider yourselves lucky." He announced, going to the board.

No one had responded to Gerard's declaration, but they still stared.

By lunch time Gerard was exhausted. His feet were swollen and his back was killing him. He had literally ran out in the middle of his last class to use the bathroom.

You could hear the confusion of students through the classroom door, but as soon as he came back he explained his random leave.

He ate in between classes, too. He munched on chips and granola bars he received from some of his favourite students.

He was thankful.

For lunch Bert brought veggie burgers and waffle fires.

"Oh God, yes!" Gerard hollered, pulling the door open once Bert knocked on it.

He grabbed his husband by his cheeks and pulled him in to a hard kiss.

"Hey, baby. Damn. Let me get in first." He cackled, stepping in quickly. "One chick ran at me, man. She screamed at me and asked for my hand in marriage."

Gerard glared out the window and spotted Crystal, Anna and Jennifer trying to peek at him and Bert.

"Oh shit!" He heard Crystal squeal, running off.

"He saw us!" Anna shrieked.

"Go!" Jennifer rushed off behind the other girls.

Gerard laughed, turning to Bert. "Crazies." He patted Bert's cheek and pulled him in to another kiss.

The kiss was sensual and the only reason Gerard broke apart was because his stomach growled.

"Well, hello there Jessica." Bert rubbed Gerard's belly and made his way to the desk.

Before Gerard followed behind his husband he peeked out the window and spotted the girls again. "Girls!" He hollered and they screamed, running off.

He shut the blind and rolled his eyes.

"Were they being spies?" Bert asked, unfolding Gerard's sandwich from its wrap. 

"Being creepers more like it." He lowered the blinds and hurried to his desk. "They watched us make out."

"Nice." Bert cackled and shook his head. "Here's your veggie burger." He passed it to Gerard.

"Thanks." He took it and bit in to it.

"No problemo."

They ate in silence until Bert walked to the board and examined it. "Frank's your in your sixth period, right?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Hm, how's he doin'?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his hands. 

"He's passing with an A... So, pretty good." Gerard bobbed his head.

"Nice. Smart kid."

"Mhm... How's Jesse? He being good?" Gerard asked and Bert nodded quickly.

"He's with your dad. Your mom is at the store." Bert informed him and Gerard hummed loudly.

The banging on the front door caused Gerard to jump up quickly to answer it.

He pulled up the blinds and frowned at the pile of girls at the door.

"What?" He asked, moving a hand on his hip.

"Can we meet Bert?" Amber asked and all the girls began pleading.

"Bert. C'mere..." He turned to his husband who was slowly making his way to the door. "I'm gonna open the door. Please don't bombard him." He turned back to the girls and they all nodded.

As soon as the door came open Gerard stepped back and they all rushed in.

"Oh my god!" A few screamed and Gerard quickly shut the door behind him.

"Sup ladies?!" Bert pulled the closest in to hugs.

They all spewed out responses and Gerard giggled under his breath and made his way to his desk to finish eating.

He listened to the group of girls praise and admire his husband and Bert just continued being himself. Loud... Inappropriate and juvenile.

"Bert!" Gerard screamed out after his husband started making moaning noises as one of the girls began randomly recording him with her phone.

"Yo, check it." Bert pulled out his cellphone and flashed it in front of the girls. "That's Gerard when he was pregnant with Jesse. He's gonna' get that big."

The girls all cooed and squee'd in adornment.

"Bert!" Gerard screamed again and this time he jumped up from his chair. "Seriously?! So not acceptable!"

"No! You look great Mr. M!" Crystal said. "Very cute." She gave him a thumbs up.

"Tell him to chill." Bert rasped, shoving his phone back in to his pocket. "Let me be a proud papa."

"Bert. That's private. These are my students." Gerard stood in front of his husband and folded his arms over his chest.

"Babe. C'mon... Calm down. You're over reacting." Bert touched Gerard's hips.

"Stop telling me to calm down."

Bert inhaled and rolled his eyes.

The girls stood nearby, awkwardly, waiting for their teacher to walk away.

And when he did the girls were back to asking Bert to sign their binders and backpacks.

When lunch came to an end Gerard blessed the heavens and walked the girls out.

"Thanks for the visit..." Gerard held the door open and watched as they all rushed out, shouting goodbyes to Bert who said his goodbyes just as obnoxiously.

Gerard shut the door quickly and pressed his back against it. "Sayonara." He said, sighing, and brushed his hair behind his ears with both hands.

"You're sucha prude. Those girls were such sweet hearts." Bert said, gathering his belongings.

"I'm tired and I've got a few more hours in this hell-hole. I like to be away from students on my lunch break... Excuse me for being pregnant and extremely temperamental." Gerard rushed to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

"Whatever, grumpy-pants. I gottah go. See you later." He leaned over Gerard's desk and pecked on the lips quickly. 

As soon as Bert left the classroom filled up with loud, rowdy teenagers.

He palmed his temples, "everyone, please take your seats!" He shouted and almost immediately everyone obeyed. "Let's get today over with."

5th period was done in a flash and he suddenly felt better.

It was time for 6th period.

Everyone entered the classroom and Gerard erased his 5th periods lesson off of it and began to scribble a new assignment.

Frank entered the room and took his seat; he had a black eye and a swollen lip.

"Alrighty, today we're--" he turned around and his gaze fell on Frank. "Whoa! What happened to you?!" He asked; his hands on his hips.

Frank sighed and Amber spoke for him, "He got in to a fight with Trevor. He was talking shit about you and we all got pissed. Frank slapped him across the face with his notebook. It was pretty funny." She said, chuckling.

"Dammit, Frank. What did I tell you earlier!?"

Frank shrugged and tapped his pen on his desk.

"Stop defending me. It just gets you in trouble." Gerard shook his head slowly. "Let's get some work done..." He trailed off, continuing to scribble the assignment down.

"So, any questions?" He asked, finishing a lecture.

No one raised their hand. "Ok. Cool... Get to wor--Ah!" He yelped, pressing his hand against his belly.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" Someone asked in the back.

"She kicked." Gerard beamed and pushed down on the spot. "First time... Wow."

Frank straightened up in his seat and kept his eyes on Gerard's belly. He wanted to run up to him and touch.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Amber shouted and everyone agreed.

"So strong..." Gerard said under his breath and glared at Frank. "Well... Like I was saying... Get to work." He walked to his desk with his hand on his belly and took a seat in his chair.

Frank kept staring at him as he worked on the assignment. His eyes were glued on his teacher as he massaged his round belly.

The bell dismissed everyone and Frank jumped up from his seat as soon as the class emptied out.

Gerard rolled out from behind his desk and grabbed Franks hand and pushed it to the spot where Jessica was pressed against.

"Oh man..." Frank whispered. "Shit..."

Gerard giggled loudly and smiled up at his student. "I saw you shaking in your seat like an excited puppy. Felt bad... M'could tell you wanted to feel her."

Frank hadn't responded. He kept his hand to the spot where Jessica moved and smiled.

His heart pounded in his chest and when Gerard spoke again he couldn't hear him. He was too deep in thought.

"I love you, sweetie..." Frank said, getting down on his knee-- belly level. "Daddy loves you."

Gerard paid close attention to his student with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to take care of you... And be the best daddy I can be." Frank continued and Gerard's smile turned in to a toothy grin.

"Frank..." Gerard whispered, taking Franks hands. "Let's go, ok?"

Frank snapped out of his trance and looked up at Gerard. "Uh," he stood up slowly. "Yeah. Let's."

They exit the building and enter their cars. Frank had a lot on his mind. He knew when he got to Gerard's house Bert was going to be there and Gerard was going to tell him all about Jessica's kicks.

Bert was going to get excited, call himself daddy and be all over Gerard. That angered Frank.

He was going to crack... Soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to update. Sorry xo, next one should be sooner <3

On the way to Gerard's place Frank blasted Misfits- 'Where Eagles Dare' on repeat.

When he pulled in near the drive-way he lowered the volume a bit and watched Gerard climb out of his car and waddle towards him.

He knocked on the window and grinned. "I love this song!" He punched the air and Frank wanted to hop through his window and smother him for being so adorably dorky.

He turned off his car and hopped out. "Do you do that on purpose... Or?"

Gerard shot him a confused expression and asked, "Uh... What?"

Frank laughed and followed him in to the house. "Never mind."

"Bert!" Gerard called out, rubbing his belly.

Bert rushed down stairs quickly, shirtless, and furiously wiping his nose. "Yo." He made it to the last step and pulled Gerard in to a kiss. "How was work?"

"Very good. Guess what?" Gerard asked, pulling out of Bert's embrace.

"Wait. Before you tell me anything I've got something to say to you..." He got down on his knee.

Gerard looked over to Frank and then to Bert. "Bert, what are you doing?"

"I want you to go on tour with me. I leave next week and I want you to go with me." He slurred and Gerard double-took.

"Uh... Bert, are you high?" He helped his husband up.

"Kind of."

"Ok. Figured. C'mon, you... Let's go upstairs." He forced Bert's arm over his shoulder and started up the stairs.

Frank watched the scene, scratching the side of his head. 

"I mean it, G... Come with me." He slurred and Gerard looked down at Frank with pleading eyes.

"Oh!" Frank rushed over and took Bert's other arm and helped Gerard hoist him all the way up the stairs.

"Bed." Gerard grunted.

They laid Bert out and Frank watched as Gerard tossed a blanket on him. "It's only 4pm and he's blasted. At least my parents have Jesse."

"Yeah..." Frank trailed of and watched Bert roll around in bed.

"Gerarrrrdddd!" Bert screamed out and Gerard climbed in to bed on top of Bert and touched his cheek.

"I'm right here, baby... What?" Gerard whispered and Frank stepped through the door.

"Marry me." Bert rasped.

Gerard laughed loudly and leaned down to kiss Bert on the lips. "We're already married, crazy man."

Frank hurried down stairs and tried really hard not to scream his lungs off.

He felt like fucking shit up for them... He wanted Bert to go crazy and call Gerard a cunt and tell him he's useless.

He wanted Bert to show his true colors.

He waited ten minutes in the den until Gerard came down stairs with a smirk on his face.

"That man is insane... He'll be an angry drunk one day and then the next he's cuddling me and telling me I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him." Gerard sat at the bar and giggled.

"That's not a good thing. He should tell you that all the time." Frank said, wrapping his arms around the back of Gerard's shoulders. "If you were married to me I'd be the best husband ever."

Gerard tipped his head back and puckered his lips for a kiss.

Frank pecked him hard and smiled as soon as they broke apart. "I love you."

"M'love you." Gerard murmured and Frank made his way behind the bar. "Gonna take a shot?"

"No." Frank laughed, pulling a bottle of wine from its rack. "Not yet..."

"Ahh, wine, I see." Gerard giggled, resting his elbows on the bar.

Frank winked and poured two glasses. He passed Gerard his and clinked them together. "To Jessica."

Gerard beamed. "To Jessica."

Frank downed his drink and Gerard took a sip. "S'good..." Frank smiled.

Gerard nodded and took another sip. "My favourite."

They're silent for a few minutes until Bert stumbled in to the den.

"Gerawd?" He slurred, making his way to Gerard.

Gerard turned around in his seat and set his glass down on the bar.

"Bert. What's up? How ya feelin'?" Gerard asked, standing up to help Bert sit down on the couch. 

"Don't!" Bert whined, pushing Gerard away gently. 

"Watch out with him, Bert." Frank warned and Bert glared at him angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do, man. He's my husband." Bert took a seat on the couch and then laid down on it.

"Just be careful how you touch him. He's not an object." Frank went to make a rum and coke and Gerard looked at him with worried eyes.

"How 'bout you stay out of my business." Bert sat up quickly and pushed his chest out.

"Not when it's my business, too... I'm standing right here and you think I'm gonna' let you hurt him? You're obviously on some fucked drugs." Frank scoffed.

"Stop it. Right now!" Gerard pushed Bert down on the couch roughly once he jumped up to confront Frank. "Don't fucking start." He pointed at his husband like a parent would to scold a child for misbehaving.

Bert leaned back and then patted his lap. "Sit right here." He urged and Gerard rolled his eyes. "C'mon."

"Bert. You're making a fool of yourself... Like always." Gerard started for the bar and plopped down on the stool.

Frank had finished making his drink and was now drinking it.

"I'm a little confused by you two." Bert stood up and took a seat on the stool next to Gerard.

"Uhhh?" Gerard looked to his husband. "Why?"

"Franks all protective and possessive of you... S'kinda creepy. It's almost like he's fucking you or something." He shrugged.

Frank glared at him and bit his bottom lip to keep from exploding in anger.

Gerard looked down at the bar and sighed. "Of course you'd say something like that."

"Maybe if you didn't treat him like shit I wouldn't have to be either of those things. Maybe you should clean up your fucking act and learn from me." Frank shrugged, smirking.

Bert looked to Gerard in disbelief. "You're goin' to let him talk to me like that?"

Gerard folded his lips together and looked to his glass of wine.

"Ah, I see... I'll just fucking leave you two love birds alone. I'm going to Quinn's. don't fuckin' call me unless it's to apologise." He jumped up from the bar and hurried out the room.

"I don't usually voice my opinions often, but I can't hold it in any longer. You need to fucking leave him, G. He's insane." Frank said, taking another shot.

Gerard looked back and bit down on his bottom lip. "But..."

"But nothing!" Frank snapped, slamming his fist down on the bar. "It's either him... Or me. Fucking choose."

Gerard folded his lips together and sighed through his nose. "He's Jesse's dad, Frank. Things don't work like that." Gerard stood up from his seat and followed to where Bert disappeared. "Sweetie!" He called out and that was it for Frank.

He poured himself two more shots and took them back to back.

His guts cringed and he snarled at the den entrance.

It's quiet, too quiet.

Frank rushed to the living room. No one there.

Frank rushed to the kitchen. No one there. 

Frank rushed to Bert and Gerard's room. No one there.

Frank rushed to Jesse's room. No one there.

Finally, Frank rushed to the nursery room... There they were.

"You can't leave!" Gerard cried, tugging Bert's arm. "It's the fucking drugs talking!"

"Get. The. Fuck... OFF!" Bert pulled himself out of his husbands grip aggressively. "I'm so fucking done with your shit! You've manipulated me and used our child to your advantage for the last fucking time! I'm not your fucking bitch, man."

"B-Bert... What the fuck?! Stop!" Gerard screamed as Bert yanked a collection of framed photos of Jesse. "Don't!"

Frank crept inside the room once a sound of glass shattering echoed through out the entire room.

"Gerard... Don't make me fucking lay my hands on you, man. Stop fucking grabbing my arms. I swear to God, you do it again I will fuck you up." Bert said; his voice serious and threatening.

"P-please..." Gerard cried. "Don't go. Don't. We fucking need you... Bert, I love you."

Frank coughed and Bert looked to him as he stuffed his luggage with more of Jesse's photos.

"Yo, Frank." He said all normal-like. "G's all yours."

"Cool, listen... Before you try and take him back, like, tomorrow..." He paused and Gerard glared at him; his eyes wide. "I kind of fucked your husband while you were on tour."

Bert stopped what he was doing and Gerard backed away from him as if he was infected with a contagious illness. "What?" He asked.

"Oh! And remember the first time I dropped him off home after school and you had taken Jesse to the Doctors? Yeah, before you got home he had just finished sucking my dick... Also, I nutted inside of him a few weeks before we found out he was pregnant. So you know what that means, right?" Frank smirked and Gerard hurried out of the room and locked himself in his bedroom. "Jessica's mine."

Bert dropped the last photo in to his bag and looked around the dim room. "You know what's funny about that?" He asked.

"What?" Frank asked back in the same chill tone. "That we share the same baby-momma?"

"Yeah, and that I really don't give a flying fuck. I'm kind of happy... Now I have a fucking reason to leave his psycho ass. Like I said earlier: he's all fuckin' yours." Bert stood up quickly and fixed his bag over his shoulder.

Frank followed him out the room and looked around for Gerard.

"Tell him I'm gonna' be back tomorrow for the rest of my clothes... Oh and tell him when I get on my break Jesse's mine for a month once we file those divorce papers he's been threatening me with for fucking years.." He said, walking down stairs.

"Sure. See ya." Frank followed him down watched him exit through the front door after they heard a honk outside.

"See ya." Bert slammed the door shut and Frank locked it as soon as it was closed.

"Gerard!" Frank called out, drunkenly. "Your ex husband's gone!"

Gerard hurried down the stairs as quickly as his pregnant body could and when he was standing in front of Frank he pulled his hand back and slapped him across the face. "You fucking motherfucker!" He screamed. "How fucking dare you?! How dare you!" He struck him again and Frank let him.

"You just had to be so fucking immature about it, right?! You wanted to see me humiliated?! D'you like that?!" Gerard shoved him back and Frank fell to the floor flat on his ass.

He sat there, holding his stinging cheek and looked up at Gerard.

"He's my fucking husband, Frank! What the fuck am I supposed to tell my fucking family?!" Gerard continued to scream. "You don't think! You don't fucking plan shit through..."

He looked down at his student. He didn't look phased. He didn't look like he was going to scream or fight back... Gerard suddenly felt bad. This was Frank for fucks sake... Not Bert. 

"Get the fuck up. C'mon." He snapped and Frank stood up slowly.

"Are you going to keep hitting me?" Frank whispered; his hand still pressed against his swelling cheek.

Gerard hadn't responded, instead he pulled the younger man by the front of shirt and pulled him up stairs.

Frank stumbled behind his teacher as they entered the bedroom.

Gerard shoved him on to the bed and then slammed the door shut.

"You're so lucky I love you." He growled, pulling his jeans off. "Take your fucking clothes off. Now."

Frank's eyes widened and he complied. He yanked his ripped jeans off and then peeled off his Black Flag shirt.

"I'm gonna' ride you so fucking hard." Gerard climbed on top of the bed and straddled his students lap. He gripped his students shaft and jerked it gently.

Gerard then lowered himself 'til his lips were suckling on the tip of his students dick, teasing th spot that drove the younger boy crazy.

What really made Frank lose his goddamn mind was when Gerard pressed the tip in to his mouth and sucked on it like he was sucking on a blow pop; his mouth tightened and his hand gripped the base as he went at it like it was his favourite flavoured lollipop.

Frank yanked his teachers hair until his mouth was away from his clock. "Sit on it... Hurry." Frank gasped and Gerard climbed back on top of him.

"Don't..." Gerard whimpered when Frank attempted to tug his shirt up. "Leave it on," he groaned, pressing his hand on the young boys shoulder. 

Frank's hands melded in to Gerard's hips as he slammed in to him. He knew to jut his hips up when he felt the warmth engulf his cock.

Gerard gasped out and his hand squeezed Frank's shoulder harder.

The feeling of just being filled was so over whelming for him. He felt like he was on ecstasy and his body felt like it was on fire... The burning sensation was excruciatingly intense.

"Ah! Ah... Ahhhh!" Gerard grinded down on his students cock and rocked his hips.

Frank helped. He thrusted up and held himself against what he believed was Gerard's prostate, because each time he came in contact with it the older man tensed and fucked himself on it.

"How's that feel?" Frank growled, working his hand up to Gerard's hair and rammed himself deeper and harder against the spot until Gerard writhed in pleasure against him.

"F-feels..." Gerard moaned and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Feels so... So fucking good, baby, so fucking thick and hard. Better than Bert. So much better than Bert." 

"On your side." Frank said, releasing Gerard's hair. 

They worked together to lie down. Frank hadn't pulled out and he wasn't planning on it.

As soon as they were in the spooning position Frank started to fuck him mercilessly.

They were both so close. Gerard lied there, hands flat down on the bed and his head pressed against his pillow. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open, releasing sounds of pleasure.

One more thrust of his hips and Gerard was crying out, coming hard, and pushing back on the pressure of Franks hips against his ass.

Frank had a few more minutes in him. He came hard when he did though. All the anger pent up in his drunken state of mind. It felt good to release it.

He fell back and watched Gerard breathe in and out heavily. He then looked at Gerard's ass and examined his cum slide out of him.

"M'uhn..." Gerard whined out, pushing himself up by his elbows. He looked his student up and down before climbing on top of him in the 69 position.

He ran his tongue down the younger mans flaccid cock and began to lick it clean.

Frank's eyes explored the meaty, white flesh of Gerard's ass and dragged it closer to his face.

His tongue wasted no time going up and down his teachers perineum. In order to get him good Frank spread him apart with his thumb and started to fuck his hole clean with his tongue.

He's dreamt of doing this to his teacher... Fucking him 'til he's moist and open just so he can eat him clean.

Gerard's sucking his dick erect again and Frank shoved him back and got him on all fours and mounted him.

He pressed the tip of his cock inside him and then slowly worked himself further in.

Round two, Frank thought as Gerard pushed back on his thrusts.

*

Gerard woke up instantly from the loud knock at his bedroom door. He looked around and watched as Frank sat up quickly.

"The fuck?" Frank groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's me!" Bert's voice blared through the door. "Open up! I'm here for my shit."

Frank jumped out of bed and pulled his boxers on. He turned to Gerard who slipped his robe on and cuddled in to the sheets.

He gave Frank the O.K to open it and he did.

Bert wandered in and looked at Frank and then at Gerard. "Great." He murmured, making his way to the closet with an empty suitcase. "Fucking in my bed."

Gerard climbed out of bed and watched Frank leave the room.

"Bert." He called out. "You know why I cheated on you, right?"

"Yeah, because one dick isn't enough for you." Bert shoved his clothes in to the luggage.

Gerard clenched his jaw, "No, motherfucker. It's not about sex. It's about you being a lousy, abusive prick."

Bert turned around and glared at his husband. "And yet again you turn this around to make me out to be the asshole. Gerard, you cheated on me... For your 17 year old student. You can't make that look good."

"And you're a saint?" Gerard hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I don't pretend to be one either. That's your job." Bert said, zipping up his bag.

"Fuck you, Bert. Seriously? I never pretend to be a saint!"

"Oh yeah, you just believe you're one." He stood up, but Gerard blocked the bedroom door. "Step aside..."

"No. Fucking talk to me... We need to talk about our problems. Stop running away from it." Gerard locked the door and pressed his body against it.

"Gerard. Do you really think I'm in the mood to fuckin' talk to you?! You've been fucking Frank behind my back. Jessica isn't even mine!" He shouted. "How do you think that makes me feel?!" He dropped his luggage and grabbed Gerard's arm.

"Don't. Don't touch me." Gerard said calmly.

"Move the fuck out of the way!" Bert shoved him aside and watched him fall on the floor.

His robe slid up his waist and Bert stared down at his bare ass with hungry eyes.

"Fuck, man!" He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and looked up at Bert. "Stop pushing me around all the time!"

Bert had no control over his body. Before he knew it he had unbuckled his belt, lowered his jeans and boxers below his waist and fought Gerard in to submission.

He struck the pregnant man more than a few times to get him to lie still.

Bert rammed in to him at a brutal pace and Gerard moaned out in pain.

"Fuck... You... Fuck. You." Bert growled, finishing inside his soon-to-be ex husband.

He pulled out roughly, did up his jeans, and watched Gerard pant on the floor.

"And that's what you deserve. It's what you'll always deserve." He said harshly, taking his suitcase.

Gerard looked up at him with his hair in his face. He didn't say a word. His eyes said it all.

Fuck you, he thought.

 _Fuck you_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I put this up. And I'm sorry it's so short, but next chapter should be longer and more interesting ^_^

Frank was out back. He hadn't been in the backyard yet... It was pretty big and it was perfect for a few puppies.

His phone had gone off just as he was about to light a smoke.

It was his mother...

He let out a deep sigh and answered. "Hello?" He answered.

"Frank. Your fathers back from his trip. Where the hell are you?" She asked.

"Boyfriends house." He answered truthfully. "I'll be home later tonight. I'll let you know otherwise."

"Boyfriend? When were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend? Been hiding him from me?" She sounded pissed.

"Yeah, kind of, but I'm telling you now. I'll bring him to the house soon," he said. "I gottah go, love you bye." He tossed his cigarette and ended the call.

He heard a loud noise coming from Gerard's bedroom window which he was looking up at the whole time he spoke to his mother.

He hurried in to the house and rushed up stairs.

"What's going on?" Frank asked once he spotted Bert step out of the bedroom.

The older mans face was red and sweaty.

Bert hadn't answered him, instead he leaned against the wall and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with the lighter Frank was clutching in his hand.

Frank glared at the bedroom door and pushed it open.

There was Gerard, on the floor, trying to regain composure. His robe was wide open and Franks eyes explored his back which had a few forming bruises and scratches.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" Frank screamed, yanking Bert by his shirt and slammed him in to the wall he had been leaning against. 

"Relax, buddy... He's okay. He's use to it." Bert shoved the younger man back and smirked. 

"Frankie... I'm... I'm f-fine." Gerard said from the bedroom. "I'm okay." He stood up slowly and fixed his robe.

Frank released Bert's shirt and looked to Gerard, who was now standing at the door.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" Frank questioned and Gerard raked his fingers through his own hair and bit down on his bottom lip as he shook his head.

"I fucked him, man. I fucked him hard and he loved it." Bert rasped, smashing his unfinished cigarette on the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Frank shouted, grabbing Bert by his shirt again and slammed him against the wall, much harder than the first time he'd done it.

"Frank!" Gerard screeched. "Just let him go! My mom's going to be here with Jesse soon. Let it go. I'm fucking fine." He yanked his student back and pushed him in to the direction of the bedroom.

Instead of listening to Gerard he pulled his fist back and swung it in to Bert's face. "Fucker!" He went to hit him again, but Gerard yanked his fist back.

"Frank! I said no!"

The door bell went off and Bert shoved Frank away from him.

"Get the fuck off me, man," he said, jetting downstairs.

He answered the front door and Gerard rushed down after he heard Jesse's voice.

"I'm just here to drop him off. I gottah be on my way now." Donna said, passing Jesse to Bert and the baby bag to Gerard. "He ate and he had a nap so he's good. Bye boys. Love you." She said, leaving.

Gerard shut the door and took Jesse from Bert after he passed him the bag.

Frank hurried down stairs with Bert's bag and glared at the long haired man as he followed behind Gerard.

"So, this is how it's gonna be all the time?" Frank asked. "When I fucking graduate and when Jessica's born I don't want you around too much."

Bert laughed and turned to the shorter man. "Did you forget? I'm your teachers fucking husband... Well, until I divorce his ass for fucking a minor behind my back. And we have a fucking kid together."

"That doesn't fucking mean you have the right to fuck him whenever you want! Or beat him or whatever else you fucking do to him!" Frank screamed and Gerard stormed in to the area with Jesse in his arms.

"Bert... Leave now. Take your shit and get out. Right fucking now." Gerard said, holding Jesse's head close to his shoulder. "Or else I'll fucking get you out myself."

Frank jutted his chin forehead and tossed Bert's bag at him.

Bert looked between the men. "I'm taking my son for the night then." He said, gently taking Jesse from Gerard and stepped over to the front door and opened it. "Oh... Gerard." He called out.

Gerard's eyes fell on him.

"I don't love you." And with that he exited and slammed the door shut behind him. Frank rushed to it and locked it.

"Fuck him, G." Frank said, turning to face his teacher.

He had a disappointed look on his face and Frank frowned.

"Don't let him get to you. Him not loving you is a good thing. All that matters is I love you and when Jessica's born we'll get married and move out of here in to our own place... We'll get a bigger house and..." He trailed off when Gerard walked off in to the den.

Frank watched him disappear. "Gerard?" he called out, entering the den. Gerard was at the bar, looking at the liquor display.

"I need a drink... A shot. I need my medication... I need... I need to--" he paused when Frank stepped behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Shhh..."

Gerard closed his eyes and leaned over the bar. Frank pressed in behind him and massaged his waist.

"It's okay..."

Frank raised his hands up Gerard's belly and rubbed.

"Don't think about anything... Just close your eyes and breathe."

"I'm gonna' go crazy, Frank. It's going to kill me." Gerard cried and Frank continued rubbing him. The younger mans hands started to move to the front of his pants.

"No. Don't say that. Don't--" he paused when he started to rub Gerard through his jeans.

"Mmm'uh... Ah..." Gerard whined, rotating his hips against the palm of Franks hand.

"Like that?" Frank breathed and Gerard nodded, face down on the bar.

"Ohfuck." Gerard squeaked and Frank giggled, moving his hand faster.

"Just like that, baby... Keep moving just like that..." Frank whispered in to Gerard's ear.

"G-gonna' finish... M'gonna' come." Gerard panted and Frank drew his hand back quickly. "Ahh'uhn." He drew out, slumping forward. 

Frank rolled his jeans down his waist and did the same to Gerard.

"Fuck yes..." Frank growled when Gerard pushed him back on to the couch and sat on his lap after he kicked his jeans completely off. "Ride me... C'mon..." He growled louder when Gerard gripped his shaft and positioned it to his hole.

"Mmmm.. Unnf." Gerard huffed, working Frank inside of him. "Ohfuckyes... Ohgodyes." He whimpered, grinding himself down on Franks cock smoothly.

"So fucking wet, baby... I got you all nice and moist." Frank chuckled, gripping onto his teachers clothed hip.

Gerard just threw his head back and worked himself on Franks cock harder.

He was experiencing multiple orgasms and right now all he hears is his heart beat pounding in his ears and the sound of his body working against Franks.

He doesn't even have control over the noises he's making. He knows he's making a fool of himself with all his mewling and whimpering, but he's pretty sure Frank's enjoying it.

After all, he is encouraging it.

"Right there!" Gerard screamed out. "Ohmyfuck--God! Right there! Ahhhhnnn! T-there." He continued once Frank pushed harder against the ball of nerves.

"Fuck... Oh fuck." Frank whimpered, pushing Gerard forward on the ground. He grabbed onto each side of Gerard's hips and began to slam in to him brutally.

Gerard continued to scream out praise and encouragement.

"Fucking tight... So fucking tight around my dick, baby... Mmmm..." Frank gasped, pressed his chest against Gerard's back and circled his fist around his leaking cock.

That was it for Gerard,

He cried out and came against his students hand.

Frank soon joined him after a few more thrusts and collapsed onto his teachers back.

They lied there, breathing heavily until Gerard, sat up and pressed his hands on his belly under his shirt.

"She's moving so much..." He whispered and Frank blinked up at him.

"Really?" He asked, sitting up and touched Gerard's belly. "Wow... She is."

Gerard sighed and placed his hand over Franks. "I hope she's... I hope nothing goes wrong."

"... Y-yeah." Frank said, closing his eyes. "Me too..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the typos! I'll edit in the morning. I didn't want to make anyone wait much longer <33

4 1/2 months later.

 

Gerard's now 8 months pregnant. He's sitting at his desk, grading papers while his fifth period class works on a new assignment. He was a little agitated... His back was hurting and his feet were swelling. Today a few students had pissed him off and drove him to tears. No one knew what to do as their pregnant, hormonal, not to mention male teacher, sobbed at the front of the class. He was embarrassed, but his emotions were out of control.

He and Bert were officially over and Frank was taking care of him every day after school. He still had to talk to his soon-to-be ex husband. They had a child together and they knew they would have to get along for Jesse's sake.

They would have to meet in person to finalise the divorce, but at the moment Bert was in Japan, touring for the new album. Gerard was happy about that. They needed to be away from each other. Jesse was okay with the change... Since he was little it would be easier for him to adapt to his parents being separated.

What was fucking ridiculous was the fact that Bert called sometimes to FaceTime with Jesse, but it would turn in to a full blown argument. Just last month Bert had ended the conversation by throwing his phone somewhere, breaking it.

He called the next day with a new one and told Gerard he was a dirty whore and hung up. Gerard chose to ignore the insult and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing in that moment. He was actually happy they were over... Sometimes he did miss Bert... When he was sweet and kind and loving. It was rare but when it happened it was like Bert loved him and only him.

Gerard knew it was best to just forget the good times. The good times didn't over power the bad. They never did... Right now, he just wanted school to be over. He wanted to go home, drink a glass of wine in the bath and then go to bed.

He wanted the month to be over so he could go on his maternity leave. Jessica was getting huge and he knew it was only a matter of weeks that she was going to be fed up in his belly and want out.

Fifth period comes to an end and now the sixth period class was barging in. They were all rowdy and ready for the day to end just as much as Gerard was.

"Quiet down guys!" Gerard shouted, standing up from his chair. "Take your seats." He looked at Frank as he tossed a paper ball at Allen.

He waddled to the board and everyone laughed. They still weren't use to him being so pregnant. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Laugh all you want." He said, marking down the new assignment.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Megann asked. "When are you due?"

Gerard turned around when he was done writing down the assignment and rubbed his belly. "Hmmm... April 6th... My doctor said. A few days before my birthday. Which is exciting. She's gonna' be an Aries."

"That's my Birthday!" Jaime said with a smile on his face.

"Ah really? Well that's neat!" Gerard said, putting a hand on his hip. His eyes fell on Frank and he scribbling something in his binder, not paying attention to anything. "Frank, whatcha doin' back there?"

Frank looked up from his binder quickly and the smile on his face dropped. "Nothin'." He said, closing it quickly.

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked, Waddling over to the back of the classroom.

They had everyone's attention.

"I'm sure." Frank answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Gimme your binder." Gerard wondered if his jealousy was was being mistaken as being nosy.

"What for?!" Frank barked. "I'm not passing notes or anything!"

"Just give me the damn binder." He stuck his hand out and Frank clenched his jaw. "Now."

Frank sighed and looked around before handing his teacher/boyfriend his binder.

Gerard snatched it and waddled back to his desk. He plopped down in his chair and grabbed his diet coke and sucked on the straw he had sticking out of the can.

 **how to propose (ideas)** :

1\. Write a song  
2\. Put a ring in his coffee mug in the morning (b4 he puts coffee in it)  
3\. When he's sleeping put the the ring on him (heavy sleeper)  
4\. Cliché Dinner  
5\. After sex  
6.

Gerard's heart stopped and his mouth fell open.

Frank was sitting at his desk with his hands on his face. He was so embarrassed. For sure Gerard was going to say no.

"Oooohhhh..." Every whispered under their breaths.

"No! He's not in trouble..." Gerard shouted to the class defensively. "Oh, um, wow. Frank, really?" He stood up slowly and made his way back over to Frank with the binder under his arm.

"Yes..." Frank groaned, not looking up at his teacher.

Gerard wanted to kiss him until his lips fell off and then keep kissing him. This boy was the cutest thing he's every seen in his life.

"... I... Yes. Yeah?" Gerard breathed out and nodded quickly.

Frank dropped his hands from his face and finally looked up at Gerard with big saucer eyes.

Did his teacher just fucking accept his proposal during class?

"Uh, yeah-yeah?" Frank asked to make sure he heard right.

"Mhm." Gerard squeaked, scratching his earlobe nervously.

Everyone looked beyond confused but no one asked what was going on. They knew they weren't going to get an answer. Frank wanted to cry and he just let out a shaky breath as he tapped his pen against his desk and watched Gerard go back to his desk.

They were engaged... Not exactly how Frank wanted to ask him, but it was a story to tell Jessica in the future.

***

Class came to an end and Gerard was packing to go. "I talked to Andy... I was telling him that I might take my maternity leave sooner than I thought."

"You should." Frank said, pulling his backpack on. "You need to meet my mom... Like, soon. I told her about you."

Gerard stopped what he was and glared at his student. "You what?"

"Y-yeah... Um, she's okay with it, man. She wants to meet you. She saw you on the news and said you were brave to be out and open about your ability to get pregnant and shit." Frank stammered.

"Frank." Gerard sighed. "C'mon, man... I... She does know I'm your teacher, right?"

"Y-yeah... But she's cool with it. I'm not a little kid, Gerard. I'm 18 on Halloween."

Gerard folded his lips and looked at his picture frame with Jesse's photo in it and then adverted his eyes back to Frank. "I don't know, Frankie..."

"You don't know what?" Frank frowned.

"When we get to my house my mom's dropping off Jesse... I know he'll want Bert and he'll see you and I think he'll get over that fast. That's what I don't know." Gerard admitted. "Us. When we're married... It's going to change everything. We'll have Jessica and I don't want Jesse to feel left out. So promise me you'll treat him like you're own."

Frank nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course. I love Jesse, Gerard. He's a great kid. I would never make him feel left out."

"Good... Ok. Lets go." He finished gathering his belongings and waddled to the front door.

Frank stalked closely behind until they were both out.

"Going straight to the principals office let him know about my maternity leave. Wait in the office for me." Gerard said, turning the corner and pulled open the main office doors.

Frank took a seat in the waiting room and watched Gerard step in to the principals office. "Scot... Hey." He said, closing the door behind him.

Frank looked around the office and then stood up and walked around. The receptionist was eyeing him so he smiled and waved.

"You're Mr. McCracken's babysitter, right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Frank nodded.

"What's that like?"

Frank rose a brow at her and shrugged. "Pretty normal... I guess. The kid's a good kid. Gerard's a good parent. What'd you think it's like?" He didn't mean to sound so offended.

"Oh, I don't know... I was just wondering. I don't know Gerard that well and I heard his husband was batshit crazy... I thought you'd have some interesting stories." She shrugged and Frank shrugged too.

"Ex husband... And I do have interesting stories." He leaned over her desk and smiled down at her. "But that's not anyones business."

***

"Ahh, Gerard! Just the person I've been expecting. How are you?" Burnes asked, standing to pull a chair out for the pregnant man.

"I'm fine. Just letting you know in person that I'll be on my maternity leave sooner than I thought. Is that okay?" He took the seat and massaged his belly.

Burnes watched him and nodded. "No, yeah! I'll let Andy know and you'll be good to go."

"That's great. Um, so... I don't if you've heard, but my husband and I are going through a divorce." He stated and Burnes tipped his head to the side. "And for me... Like, it's really difficult to balance my son and work and... Yeah, I'll need to extend my leave to an extra month or so. I'm gonna' be interviewing nannies and what not."

"That's also fine. Whatever else you need feel free to ask... Oh, and I'm sorry about your divorce. If you don't mind me asking... What happened? I met your husband and I thought he was a nice guy?" Burnes plopped down on top of his desk and stared down at Gerard.

"Ah, uh..." Gerard stammered, scratching his ear.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No! It's just... Well, he had, uh... Anger problems. Like, really bad... Um..." He trailed off, adverting his eyes to the floor.

"He hit you?"

"Y-yeah, but I mean... It's not like I can't handle it. I hit him back, but I'm kind of, ya know..." He moved his hands around his belly.

"No! Yeah, I understand, but... That's awful. He shouldn't have done that." Burnes said, shaking his head.

Gerard nodded and looked up at the man. 

Burnes is a really attractive middle aged man and Gerard always hears a lot of the female teachers gushing over him.

Gerard wondered if Burnes was just acting like he cared or if he genuinely was so sincere.

"Well," Burnes started, "I'll let you be on your way. I'll miss having you around. Good luck on the rest of your pregnancy and when the baby's born bring her around the office some time." He jumped off his desk and helped Gerard up.

"Yeah, for sure..." Gerard accepted his help. "I'll put her in a Penguins hockey jersey just for you." Gerard giggled and Burnes laughed loudly.

"That would be incredible." He opened his office door and waited for Gerard to step out.

"Haha, yeah... See you 'round Scott." Gerard stepped out and turned to corner and spotted Frank speaking to Cassandra. 

Frank noticed him and pushed himself off the counter. He didn't say anything... He just stared and then turned back to Cassandra. "Well, see you later Ms. Wilson." He told her and walked out.

Gerard stood where frank had been and smiled at the receptionist. "Bright kid, right?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Very."

"Yeah, so... I'll see you in a few months, sweetheart. Gottah get this baby out of me." Gerard giggled, rubbing his belly.

"Awe, oh my god! Already?!" She jumped up and pulled Gerard into a hug. "Good luck!"

"Yeahhh... Thanks so much." He said, smiling sheepishly. "I gotta go. Frank's my sons nanny and my escort." He giggled, turning to see his student standing behind the glass door, texting on his cell.

"Ok. Well bye! See you in a few months then." She sat back down in his seat and turned her attention to the computer screen. 

"Byebye." Gerard waved, waddling out of the office.

Frank had just shoved his phone in to his back pocket when Gerard stepped through the doors.

"Let's go." Gerard started for the exit.

Frank followed close behind and when they were out a few journalists were out, holding their tape recorders. "Gerard Way!" One of the females screamed, bumping in to Gerard and Frank stepped in front of him.

"Back off." Frank growled, taking Gerard's arm and dragged him to the car.

The reporters looked a bit shocked and worried as Frank pushed Gerard in to the car. "Gerard Way! Is that a student? Are you having an affair with a student?!" 

Everyone ran with that hypothesis. "No! He's my sons babysitter." Gerard screamed out the window in defence.

Frank rushed to the drivers seat and started the car.

The reporters kept on with the accusations. Gerard looked distressed and that just fuelled the idea even more.

That was it for Frank. The look of embarrassment and shame was written all over Gerard's face. The fact that they had guessed correct was the icing on top of a cake.

"Drive. Drive. Drive." Gerard whispered, covering his face with his hands.

Frank hit the gas and sped out of the school.

The journalists and reporters were now mere freckles in the rear view mirror and Gerard's tears were coming down like water coming out of a faucet.

Frank didn't soothe him, instead, he kept his eyes on the road and gripped the steering as hard as he could until he made it to Gerard's house.

They were in the driveway and as soon as the car was off Gerard jumped out of the car. "Just go, Frank." He sobbed. "Just leave."

Frank looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "What? You don't want me to come in?"

Gerard leaned into the window and stared in to his eyes. His face was red and wet with tears. "No. Not ever."

"Woah, what?" Frank jumped out of his car and followed Gerard to the front door.

He was pacing, fast... As fast as his pregnant body can move him. "No. No. No. No." He gasped, pushing open the front door as soon as he got it unlocked.

Frank was in behind him, grabbing his arm and pulling him against him. "Shush... Just shush."

Gerard fell against him, wrapping his arms around Franks shoulders. "I'm s-so scared." He cried. "I... I don't want anything to happen to us."

"Nothing will! Gerard... Just promise me you won't stress out like this anymore. That's not good for you or Jessica." Frank whispered, settling his hands on Gerard's hips.

Gerard just sobbed against him and nodded.

"Good... If you want me to leave I will, but I'm not leaving until your mom gets here with Jesse. I'm not leaving you alone." Frank broke the hug and showed Gerard to the living room. 

He sat the older man down on the couch and kissed the top of his head.

Gerard nodded in agreement and pulled his cell from his pocket. He pressed his moms contact and waited for her to answer.

"M-mom... I'm home. You can go ahead and bring Jess..."

"Gerard. Bert has him... Didn't he tell you? His plane landed at 3am today." She said.

Gerard furrowed his brows together and shook his head. "N-no... Why didn't he tell me his tour was over?"

"I don't know sweetie... Are you okay? You sound like you'd been crying."

Gerard sniffed and wiped his nose with the palm of his hand. "I'm.. I'm fine. Where's Bert staying? I'll go and pick Jess up myself."

"He's staying with his parents... In the guest room." She informed him and Gerard clenched his jaw. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Jesse's their grandchild too. We may not like them, but that's between us and them."

Gerard stood up off the couch and rushed to the front door of the house and pulled it open. 

"I'm heading out now. I'll talk to you later." Gerard ended the call and snatched his car keys off the hook. "Frank. I'm heading out."

Frank was right behind him, confused and now asking what was happening.

"Jess is with Bert and his family." Gerard sniffed again and wiped his eyes. "I'm going to get him. You can go home now." He pulled open the front door and stepped out.

"Wait. Is that bad?" Frank stepped out as well and watched as Gerard shut and locked the door.

He was walking to his SUV quickly and Frank was right behind him.

"Bert's family... They don't like me. His parents told me they hoped I had a miscarriage when I was pregnant with Jesse." Gerard jumped in to the drivers seat and started the car.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Frank jumped in to the passengers seat. "I'm not letting you go there alone."

"Frank you have to. This isn't your business." Gerard stayed put in the driveway. "Get out now."

"No." Frank said simply.

Gerard glared at him and frowned. "Fine. Suit yourself."

He sped out of the neighbourhood and made a sharp turn.

***

Bert's parents didn't live far. Literally a 15 minute drive and when they got there Gerard hopped out and waddled up to the big house and banged his fist on the red door.

Frank was walking slowly up the walkway and when the front door opened Gerard's hand struck Bert across the face. "You motherfucker! Give me my fucking baby right now!"

Frank wasted no time pulling Gerard's hand back.

Bert stood there, gripping his face. "Dude, what's your fucking problem?!"

Bert's parents turned up behind their son, with a sleeping Jesse in their arms. "What's going on? What the hell's _he_ doing here?" Bert's father spat and gently passed Jesse to Bert's mother.

"Give me my fucking son!" Gerard screamed. "You son of a bitch."

Frank had to let go of him. He was putting to much pressure on Jessica.

Gerard stormed in to the house after he shoved Bert aside and followed after Bert's mother.

Bert grabbed Gerard by his shoulder and yanked him back and held his arms together. "What are you thinking? Jesse's fine so calm the fuck down."

Frank was standing there, awkward as fuck. Bert wasn't hurting Gerard so he had no reason to act out.

"You know your parents fucking hate me! They hate my fucking guts and if they hate my guts they hate our son. Our fucking son, Bert!" Gerard shoved his ex off of him.

"You need to fucking shut your filthy mouth!" Bert's father hollered, pointing his finger in Gerard's face. "The baby's asleep and you're fucking pregnant. Don't come in here acting like a lunatic. No ones done anything wrong."

"Fuck you Rob, you sick mother fucker." Gerard spat in disgust. "What was it that you told your son about me? Oh! You told him I tried to suck your dick?!" 

Rob was red in the face now. Frank knew that if Gerard wasn't pregnant he would have punched him.

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Whore. Mouth." Rob used the most threatening tone he could.

Gerard flicked him off and turned back to Bert. "My son. Give me my son."

"No, Gerard. He's my son too."

"My son! Give me my fucking son!" He raised his voice and Rob stepped closer to him.

"Back... Back away from him." Frank marched behind Gerard, In front of Bert's father.

Rob looked down at him and frowned. "This the kid, Bert?" He pointed and Bert nodded.

"I'm not letting you take Jesse out of here Gerard. Especially not with the way you're acting and with Frank with you. You cheated on me for a fucking student, man." Bert said in disgust.

Gerard was shaking now. He looks back at Rob and then back to Bert. "Just give me my baby, please... Please." He gasped. He was hyperventilating.

"He's not getting it." Rob said harshly. "You're not taking Jesse."

Gerard stumbled as he started for Rob, but Frank grabbed him and pulled him back. "No." Frank whispered. "Gerard. No. You're pregnant."

"R-Rob... In 1 minute... Jesse better be down here. Tell Kat to come down here or I'm going up there and taking him myself." Gerard shoved Frank off of him and turned in to the direction of the staircase.

"I'll call the cops. I'll tell them about your little affair." Rob said, smirking.

"You know what?" Gerard stepped up to him smiled. It was the creepiest smile Frank had ever seen. "Go ahead." He started for the stairs and Bert charged after him.

"Wait!" Frank screamed, going after them as well.

"Get your fucking--OFF! Bert! Get off! MOTHER FUCKER!"

Frank turned the corner as soon as he was upstairs and spotted Gerard on the floor, inches away from a bedroom door.

Bert was on top of him, holding his arms back and shoving his face inches from the floor.

"Hey!" Frank screamed.

Gerard was struggling bad, his shirt was bunched up and his belly was revealed. "B-Bert... My... My..." He stammered. "My water... Broke. It's broken." 

Bert jumped off him and looked down at the wet floor. "Holy fuck." Bert pulled him up quickly and leaned him against the wall. "Get a fucking towel... Call fuckin' Stanley and Daniel!"

Frank was shocked. He hurried to Gerard and looked down to the floor. The puddle had a bit of blood mixed in it.

Gerard was screaming out, he was screaming in pain as Bert carried him in to the guest room.

It was all muffled to Frank. All the blood in his body had rushed to his ears.

Bert had laid Gerard out in the bed and started getting his soaked jeans off.

Rob was on the phone, rushing a towel to Bert and Frank was standing there, watching.

"Stanley! It's me Rob, get to my house now. A-fuckin'-SAP! Gerard's here and his water broke." Rob hollered, giving Bert the towel.

Bert threw it over Gerard's lap as soon as he got his pants off.

"T-there..." Bert said, out if breath, looking at Gerard pained expression. "Now we gotta wait." 

Frank plopped down on the bed and Gerard's first instinct was to grab Franks hand and breathe in and out aggressively.

"B-Bert... She's fucking coming..." Gerard cried, shoving his face in Franks shoulder

"Stanley and Daniel are coming." Rob said, sticking his out through the open door and then disappeared again.

Gerard groaned and threw his head back.

Bert looked over him before lifting the blanket up to see that the bottom of the sheets were pink and soaked.

His heart stopped as he looked back up at Gerard. He was panting and squirming and screaming.

Jessica could be dead, Bert thought, I killed her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! After this is the epilogue ^_^ hopefully I get it out quicker x_x

Gerard Breathes in--squeezes Franks' hand--breathe's out... Over and over again for 25 minutes until Daniel and Stanley storm in. The first thing they do is look at the blood soaked bed and then turn to Bert who's pressed against the wall, staring in shock.

"We have to get him out of here." Stanley said and to Frank he sounded muffled... As if Frank was under water.

"We have that wheelchair my Nanna left here last year." Bert said loudly, pointing to the bedroom door. "It's in the basement."

"Bring it. Now. We have to get him to the hospital. We'll deliver Jessica there. Right now we just need shit that's already plugged in and set up." Daniel said urgently, rushing to Gerard.

Bert wasted no time and hurried out the room. He quickly came back with the wheel chair and held it in front of the bed. Daniel and Stanley put Gerard's pants back on and Frank then helps them get Gerard in to the wheel chair.

"Nice and easy..." Stanley whispered, getting Gerard's feet on the stirrups. "There. Now we gottah get him down stairs. Daniel you take the front and I'll take the back. We'll just lift him."

Gerard whimpered at the idea and looked up at Frank.

Daniel and Stanley count to 3 and hoist Gerard up and start for the staircase. They go down carefully and let Gerard down gently.

"Wheel him out to the car. Let's go." Daniel told Bert and he nodded, pushing Gerard outside.

Bert's mother and father stay behind with Jesse. The car ride is unpleasant and loud.

Gerard's whines and groans and panting had everyone on edge. Bert kept asking him if anything was hurting and Gerard just glared at him and grunted each time.Of course he was hurting, he was going to give birth. They make it to the hospital under 10 minutes and when they all pile out of the car Frank takes hold of the wheel chair and pushes him through the emergency doors.

Thankfully it isn't packed. The receptionist knows immediately who they are and gives them directions to where they have to go.

Gerard's screaming in the hall as they approach his room. "I fucking feel h-her.... Oh God. Oh God!" He grunted, pushing hard.

Everyone began to panic and Stanley helped Gerard on the gurney as Daniel rushed out to find a nurse.

"Just keep breathing... Keep breathing." Daniel whispered, starting to get Gerard's pants off. "Gown... Frank, get a gown. They keep 'em in the cabinets." 

Frank ran to the cabinet and pulled out the gown and tossed it to Daniel who helped Gerard get his shirt off and slipped the gown on him.

"Daniel... I need... I need, oh god... I need the shot, Daniel. Just Fucking give it to me."

Daniel glared at Bert, who was still too shocked to really do anything and sighed. He shook his head and patted Gerard's hair back off his forehead. "I know... You'll get it, don't worry."

"I c-can't.... Fuck, man, I fucking can't handle this." Gerard cried, tossing his head back. He grabbed Daniel's hand and squeezed as he screamed out in agony.

Frank wanted it to end already. He wanted his fiancé to not be in pain anymore.

"We're here." Stanley said, 2 nurses and 2 doctors following behind him. "Let's get him through this guys." He said confidently, slipping on a surgical mask and latex gloves.

***

Gerard's out of it. Barely coherent and his eyes are closed. Not tightly, just closed... Like he's sleeping. Frank was kicked out of the room when Gerard dozed off and so was Bert. He can't get Gerard's face out of his head. His noises... His blood.

Frank pushed his hand to his mouth and shuddered. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Bert was pressed against the wall, on his cell with his mother. He was talking... Talking... And fucking talking.

Frank wasn't listening.

"Mom... I said I don't fucking know!" Bert screamed. "He's early, he's giving birth, he's fucking screaming. He was early with Jesse you know that."... "Jesus Christ lady! I didn't break his fucking water! It just happened, okay?!"

Frank jumped out of his seat and jetted for the bathroom. He stumbled in to a stall and started blowing chunks into the toilet.

"Yo, you okay?" Bert's voice soon emerged and Frank flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm fucking terrified, man." Frank said; his voice shaking.

"Mom, I gottah go. See you later, bye." He ended his call and stood in front of the stall Frank rushed out of. "You need to fucking chill." Bert told him.

"Fucking chill?!" Frank screamed, turning on the restroom sink and dipped his head down and opened his mouth to the water. "Fuck off Bert." He said after he rinsed his mouth.

Bert rubbed his own face and sighed obnoxiously. "Listen... Gerard's fucking in there pushing out a fucking bowling ball and we're out here, pacing like shitheads. I know how you're feeling, but neither of us will ever fucking know what he's feeling in that goddamn room. When... _Jessica_ comes out and he's half fucking dead you're going to force a smile on your face and hold her and tell Gerard she's got his fucking face, okay?" Bert pulled Frank by the back of his shirt and slammed him against the restroom door.

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Frank screamed. "That he's probably gonna' fucking die?'"

Bert let go of the younger man and shook his head. "No." He said reassuringly. "But you have to be ready for that too, because it's a possibility."

The knock on the bathroom door causes Bert to move Frank out of the way and pull it open.

"He's asking for you." The nurse said, pouting a bloody gloved finger at Frank. "You come to." He then pointed to Bert.

Both Frank and Bert followed the man to Gerard's room, all running. The door flew open and they rushed in.

"You're doing great Gerard... Just give us another big push." Stanley said loudly. "That's it... Great job."

Frank looked at Gerard's sweaty, red face and his heart swelled up.

"I... I think she's stuck." Gerard panted, opening his eyes, wide. "I can't do it."

Frank slowly approached Gerard and took his hand.

Gerard looked up at him and his face softened. "Frankie." He whimpered. "Oh god. I-I'm... I'm sorry."

"Shhh... Sh, no. It's okay. You're doing great. You're gonna' get her out, okay?" Frank whispered and pushed Gerard's hair back off of his forehead gently.

Bert watched as Gerard nodded quickly; his face scrunched up and he started to push.

"That's it... There we go!" Daniel shouted. "We see something."

Gerard released a scream and stopped pushing. He reached for Frank's hand and squeezed.

"Don't stop Gerard. You gotta keep pushing. We see her head." Stanley said, patting Gerard's thigh. "You can do it."

"C'mon, Gee. This is fucking cake!" Bert shouted out of nowhere and Gerard's eyes shot open. "Jesse was bigger. C'mon. You can fucking do it."

Gerard's eyes searched the room for Bert and when they fell on him Gerard readied himself and pushed as hard as he can.

"Perfect!" Stanley screamed. "We see her!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

... And then Frank saw white.

...

A baby's crying echoed throughout the room and Frank's ears started ringing. 

"Oh god, she's so beautiful!" Daniel declared and Bert was staring down at Gerard.

His eyes weren't open and his breathing was ragged and uneven. He didn't seem conscious.

"Gerard." Bert stepped towards him and patted his sweaty cheek. "You did it, babe."

Frank hadn't realised Bert was holding Jessica. She wasn't crying and they had wiped her down, wrapped her up in a blanket, and already weighed her.

"Look... Look at how beautiful she is." He passed her to Frank who took her hesitantly. "Don't F-ing drop her, man." Bert said and as Frank took her Gerard released a nearly inaudible whimper.

"Gee... Look. Oh god, look." Frank lowered Jessica on to Gerard's chest. "She... She looks just like you." And he wasn't saying that because Bert told him to. It was true. It was fucking true, but she also looked like him too.

"J-Jessica..." He croaked, bringing a shaky hand up to touch her chubby, pink cheek.

Stanley and Daniel, along with the other doctors, were fixing Gerard up. Frank can hear them and they're saying Gerard was going to be okay. 

Frank sighed and glanced back down at his baby and fiancé. They were so perfect and all his.

He smiled and wiped a tear from under his eye.

Lucky... I'm so fucking _lucky_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short everyone. I'm so sorry Q_Q the last bit should turn out way longer... Oh! And stay tuned for more Housewife, Moral-less and Fame Can Kill <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, wow guys. This took me forever. I can't believe this is the fourth version... I had a rough time with this because it kept getting deleted -_- But here it is and I'm glad it came out just the way I wanted it to! Enjoy! <3

Gerard wakes up to the sound of Jessica wailing through the baby monitor. He blinks his eyes open and quickly and gently gets out of bed. He grabs his robe and slips it on as he starts to make his way towards the nursery room. 

Frank managed to stay asleep in his spot and Gerard figured it was because of the other night. He had gotten absolutely no sleep at all. Gerard had told him he should go home to his mother, but the younger man rejected the advice. His mother said he could stay over for as long as he needed.

Gerard flicked on the nursery bedroom light and went to Jessica's crib. He looked down at her and smiled sheepishly. She was so cute... She looked just like Frank.

"Hey baby." He cooed down at her.

Her wailing stopped and she started to hiccup. Gerard leaned over and picked her up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her and she blinked at him with his dark eyes. "Yeah, I bet you are. C'mon... I've got some milk for you."

Gerard took her to his rocking chair. He sat down and held her close to his chest. The Domperdione he had was working like a charm and when he pulls open his robe he could see that he was practically an A-cup. He sighed and frowned. This was for Jessica. He did it for Jess and he wanted to keep doing it for her too. Even if it meant putting his body through drastic changes. After all, it wasn't permanent. It was only temporary and so worth it.

He reached over for the pump on the little table next to him and attached it to the clean nursery room bottle. He pressed he pump to his _breast_ and winced as he started to go through with he process.

Jessica began to fuss halfway through the procedure and when he had enough he pulled the pump away. The bottle was half full and he sighed in relief. This had to be the most he's gotten out. It had to be the hormones in his body. He was kind of happy about that. 

"Okay..." Gerard whispered, sealing the bottle shut after he took the pump cap off of it. "Here we go." He shook the bottle a bit with a smile on his face.

Jessica's hands were flailing around and her mouth was open, waiting for the nipple of her bottle to make contact. Gerard pressed the bottle to her pouty mouth and held it up ever so slightly so she wouldn't suck up air and get hiccups.

"That's it... Isn't that yummy?" Gerard asked, giggling.

The baby cooed as she guzzled down her midnight snack.

"I love you so much, princess... You're so beautiful." Gerard said, using his other hand to smooth her tiny thin, fringe aside. "You look so much like your daddy. I'm so happy."

* * *

Frank stirred awake at a random time of the night. The light of the alarm on the nightstand flashes: 4:41am. He groans and rolls over to wrap his arm around his fiancé's waist, but he isn't there.

"Hmm?" Frank hummed and sat up quickly.

He looked around the dim bedroom and noticed that the light in the hallway was on and the bedroom door was open. He sat up slowly and looked off to the towel wrack on the door and saw that Gerard's robe was gone. He had to be tending to Jesse or Jessica. Frank betted on Jessica. She was a night owl.

Frank exited the bedroom and went down the hall. The nursery room was open ajar and Frank walked over and pushed it open slowly. It creaked obnoxiously and it gained Gerard's attention.

He had been rocking slowly on the chair while he was feeding Jessica. His robe was pushed open and he was exposed. Frank can see how swollen and irritated his chest was.

"Fuck..." Gerard gasped, stilling his movement. "You scared me." He pulled the robe closed self consciously.

"Sorry baby." Frank said as he entered the room. "I didn't mean to... How long have you been in here?" He asked in mid yawn.

Gerard looked at the clock on the side table.

"... An hour... I think. Maybe half an hour." He whispered groggily.

His entire face was puffy and pink from lack of sleep. Frank wanted to kiss him all over.

"Is she asleep?" Frank asked and pointed at his daughter.

The bottle was almost completely done and it seemed she was sleep eating now. Gerard looked down at her and shook his head slowly.

"No... Almost though. She keeps dozing off. Mainly she's been looking at me. We held eye contact for a good 10 minutes." Gerard giggled, starting to rock again.

"Yeah?" Frank smirked. 

He went in front of Gerard and Jessica and crouched down in front of them.

"She's got a big appetite. Totally shares that in common with mama." He said looking up to meet Gerard's unamused expression.

"I do not—I don't eat _that_ much." He said, rolling his eyes.

Frank laughed and started to pet Jessica's hair. 

"I'm just messin' with ya, babe... God, I can't get over how beautiful she is. Look at that face." 

Gerard giggled. "A little conceited, are you?" 

Frank chuckled and shrugged. "If she looks just like me than I'm pretty fucking beautiful. She has your mouth... And complexion. I hope she ends up looking like you when she's older." 

Gerard titled his head to the side and sighed. His boyfriend was perfect. He really lucked out.

"Maybe..." Gerard whispered and stopped rocking.

Jessica was done with her bottle and Gerard pulled it away slowly. She was asleep, bunching her little hands on her wrinkled chin. 

"Can you put her in her crib?" Gerard asked, looking up at Frank.

The younger man obliged and Gerard smiled when he carried their daughter to her crib. He loved to see Frank carry her. They were so beautiful.

"Night babydoll... Daddy loves you." Frank whispered and leaned over to set her in as gently as possible.

"Good job, baby." Gerard said as he got up from his rocking chair. 

Frank smiled, gazing at his daughter with a twinkle in his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her. How could this baby be his? She was beyond perfection. Gerard stepped up beside him and looked down at Jessica too. He leaned against the crib and sighed dreamily. Frank mimicked him.

"... Bert texted me yesterday. I didn't want to worry you, but he thinks Jessica is his." Gerard said suddenly, interrupting the silence.

Frank looked at him with furrowed brows. "What?" He asked.

"He thinks that... That he was the one that got me pregnant. I can understand why. The amount of times we—" he cut himself off and shook his head. "If she didn't look like you I would probably be siding with him... But she's practically your twin."

Frank went to the rocking chair and sat on it. His hands went to his face as he took in everything Gerard was telling him.

"He's coming over tomorrow with my parents. He wants to look at her and... Spend time with her. I was thinking maybe you could go home and spend time with your mom while I stay here and look after the kids." Gerard walked over to Frank and got down on his knees in front of him. "Only for a little bit."

"No." Frank declined immediately. "No fucking way, Gerard. I'm not leaving you alone with him—with the kids—are you insane? Don't you remember... The last time. When he—just no. I don't care if you're on good terms with him at the moment. I'm not going to risk Jesse and Jessica's safety. I don't know if you noticed, but your ex husband is a sociopath."

Gerard folded his lips closed and nodded sternly.

"Okay... But he's still coming over. He wants to see Jesse and I can't tell him no."

Frank sighed harshly and looked down at Gerard. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Fine..."

Gerard got off the floor and stuck his hand out for Frank to take.

"C'mon. Let's go back to bed."

* * *

Gerard woke up the next morning to his boyfriend tapping his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked up. Today must be his Birthday or Valentine's Day or something because the younger man is hovering above him holding a big mug of steaming coffee.

"Mmm... And what a pleasant way to wake up." Gerard laughed groggily and he started to sit up.

Frank rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It's 11am. I figured you were going to need this ASAP. You slept through another one of Jessica's outburst. You must have been in a deep sleep."

Gerard frowned, taking the coffee. "You gave her the refrigerated formula I stored, right?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded and Gerard sighed in relief.

"God, I'm so exhausted." He said quietly and on cue, Jesse enters the bedroom holding his blanket. "Hey Jess." Gerard said as the toddler climbed into bed with him.

He immediately rests his head on Gerard's lap and yawns.

"Wan' cereal." He said as Gerard petted his messy hair back.

"Okay, baby... I have to get up first, okay?" Gerard said, yawning after.

Frank lifted a hand and shook it. "I got it, babe. Just drink your coffee. C'mon Jess, I'll serve you your cereal." He said and gently carried the limped toddler out of bed.

Jesse wrapped his arms and legs around Frank nodded against him. Gerard watched them walk away until they disappeared. Frank was a fucking angel.

* * *

By 12:30pm Gerard's sitting in the living room, holding Jessica as he feeds her. His head is tipped back and he's sighing contently. She's only quiet when it's feeding time so he's taking advantage of the silence by resting his eyes a bit.

Jesse's sitting in his favourite chair, watching cartoons and Frank's in the kitchen, cooking. Whatever it was he was making was causing Gerard's mouth to water and stomach to growl loudly.

"Dinner's almost finished." Frank said, entering the living room. He plopped down next to Gerard, gently, and looked down at his sleeping, brand new baby girl.

"There's my little angel." Frank cooed, caressing her chubby, pink cheek.

"Yeah, she's finally asleep." Gerard whispered, gently and slowly setting the half finished bottle on the coffee table. "She was pretty hungry."

Jesse looked over and slouched in his seat. "Fwankie, I'm hungwy." He whined quietly in consideration for his sleeping little sister.

"Food's almost ready, Jess." Frank smiled at the toddler. Jesse smiled back and turned back to his program.

The knock at the door causes Gerard to jolt a bit and Jessica wakes up with a wail. 

"Crap." Gerard groaned, standing up.

He rocked from side to side and looked to Frank with a pleading expression. "Can you get that while I try to tame her a bit?" He asked, starting for the den.

Frank nodded and rushed to the front door quickly. He pulled it open and there was Gerard's parents and Bert.

"DADDY! Gamma! Gampa!" Jesse screamed, running towards everyone.

Bert hoists the toddler up and snuggles him. "Hey there buddy!" He said excitedly.

Donna kisses Jesse's cheek and Donald ruffles his hair a bit.

"Where's Gerard and the baby?" Donna asked and just as Frank was about to tell them, Gerard's walking out from the den, cradling a now calm, cooing Jessica.

"Here." He smiled sheepishly, approaching his family once they stepped into the house.

Frank closed the front door and watched the way Bert looked at Gerard after he passes Jesse to Donna.

"I'm gonna' be in the den." Bert announced, walking off.

"Right, okay..." Gerard said, watching him walk away as he passed Jessica to an eager Donald.

"Look at this little princess." He said, staring down at Jessica with adoration. "She looks just like her dada."

"Yeah, even more like her daddy. They're twins... I've gotta show you a picture of Frank when he was a baby. It's insane." Gerard beamed proudly. "So identical I could scream."

"Really?" Donna asked, smiling. "Then there's no denying he's the daddy."

Frank smiled proudly and stepped behind Gerard, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

Jessica hiccuped and whimpered and Donald cooed down at her. "Someone's gettin' fussy with gampa. Want your dada?"

Gerard gladly took her back and started for the living room where Bert had declared he was going to be.

"Wanna' go to Bertie?" Gerard asked Jessica as he plopped down on the couch next to a wistful looking Bert.

Bert threw his arm over Gerard's shoulder and used his other hand to caress Jessica's cheek.

Frank stood in the hall and watched the moment from a distance. They had no idea he was there. He could hear Donna and Donald in the kitchen with Jesse so that meant he could listen in on Gerard and Bert without anyone exposing him.

"How're you feeling?" Bert asked Gerard, looking into his eyes. "I didn't really get to ask you yet."

Gerard stared back, immersed in thought. "... Oh, I'm fine... I mean, the pain killers kick in a lot quicker and... And I'm not having trouble with daily stuff, but I still feel discomfort. It'll go away... I've got a few days left or so. That's what Daniel says. This was a lot easier than Jesse."

"Man, a month total... No sex. Iero's a good man." Bert laughed. "I was impatient... Wasn't I?"

Gerard scoffed. "That's what you're thinking about? You're so..." He trailed off and sighed. 

"Vulgar?"

"Yeah..." Gerard shifted and Jessica cooed. "Shh, it's okay baby..." He whispered, leaning down to peck her wrinkled forehead.

"I've got a question..." Bert started, touching Jessica's mitten covered hand. "How do you know she's not mine?"

Gerard stared at Bert with a confused expression. "Bert. Don't.... Don't start."

"I mean! Listen, I fucked you way more times than he did... I fuckin'... I came inside of you every single time." Bert whispered harshly. "... To be honest. I think she's mine."

"Bert... She isn't yours. She's Frank's." Gerard stated, shaking his head as he started rocking a fussy Jessica.

"Babe, just listen. I love you so fucking much and if you just... Just fucking consider the fact that she could possibly be my baby too we can go back to being a family... All of us. Me, you... Jesse and now Jessica." Bert removed his arm from Gerard's shoulder and started rubbing his thigh sensually.

Gerard sat there, quietly. He had a pained expression on his face.

"I mean... Look at her!" Bert pointed and Gerard eyes followed.

He looked down at Jessica's face and stared at her with furrowed brows. He was deep in thought. He really did try to see Bert's point... But there wasn't one.

"Who does she look more like? Me... Or Frank?"

Gerard looked up and Bert and sighed. "She looks... Bert, she looks like Frank. She has his... Well, everything. She has his eyes and his nose... She barely looks like me to be completely honest and I gave birth to her."

"Bull shit. She does look like you. A whole lot." Bert snarled and stood up abruptly. "Let's take a paternity test."

Gerard sighed and shook his head. "There's no need for th—"

"Yes, there is!!!" Bert screamed and Jessica began wailing.

That was Frank's cue. He entered the living room and looked at the distressed, scared expression on his fiancé's face.

"Everything okay?" Frank asked, slowly making his way over to the couch where Gerard was seated with Jessica.

"Y-yeah, everything fine." Gerard said, passing Jessica to Frank. "Take her. Bert and I need to talk in private."

Frank frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Bert asked, jutting his chin forward. "If he wants to talk to me in private let him. You're not his fucking father."

"I don't know if you forgot..." Frank said, looking at Gerard, completely ignoring Bert. "But the last time I left you alone with him you—"

"Frank." Gerard said sternly, touching the younger mans shoulder. "He's right. Just go. Take the baby... Bert and I are going to talk."

Frank looked between the two men and shook his head in disbelief.

"If you hurt him. I'll fucking kill you." Frank said, staring directly at Bert.

"Yeah?" Bert asked. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." Frank said clearly.

"Don't provoke him." Gerard said to Bert, pointing his finger at him.

Bert stood silently, crossing his arms over his chest. Frank gave him one last death glare and he was gone. Gerard took a deep breath and sat down on the couch again.

"Okay... Listen. This has to stop. We're not together anymore. You left me and I left you. I cheated on you with Frank... And... That should be your breaking point. You shouldn't even want to talk to me..." Gerard said, speaking with his hands.

Bert stared down at him and shook his head. "No, you're right... I know."

When the sentence leaves Bert's mouth Gerard double took. He was stunned.

"Yeah... Like, I'm just so attached to you. We made a kid and we've been together for so long... I know you don't love me... You've got Frank and shit... He's a better man than me. He doesn't fucking abuse you like I used to. I'm ashamed of that... I really am." Bert took a seat next to Gerard and wiped his hands down his own face.

"I hit you too, Bert. You're not the bad guy here. We both are. I pushed and provoked you and... I... I kinda deserved all that, y'know? I was asking for it and to be perfectly honest I wanted you to hit me so that I could use it against you... That wasn't my actual thought process, but now that I think about it I was playing the victim." Gerard admitted, nibbling on his bottom lip

Bert stared directly into his eyes and sighed. "You didn't deserve any of that, Gee. Don't say that... You deserve Frank. He's a nice guy. He's gonna go places and I know you two'll be happy together."

"Yeah?" Gerard asked, smiling crookedly. 

"Yeah... Even though I want you all the fucking time. I'm lucky enough to even be in your life... To have Jesse with you. You two are my world and I just... I want you both all to myself." He said, pulling Gerard's hand to his lips. He pecked each knuckle, slowly and softly and Gerard watched him do so.

"... I know, but... I do still love you. I do regret cheating on you. I shouldn't have done that. I should have been cordial about it all." Bert beamed as the words left Gerard's mouth. "But I love him so much, Bert. He's so good to me and Jesse and he fucking changes diapers." Gerard said, laughing loudly. 

Bert let go of Gerard's hand and took a deep breath. "I'm glad... I'm seriously so happy for you. I wish you two the best of luck and all the happiness in the world. I wanna be at the damn wedding and fucking give a grand toast."

Gerard giggled. "Frank would love that." 

Bert smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah, then it's settled."

They exchange smiles and Bert stands up abruptly.

"I'm gonna get going... Leavin' on a good note for once." He said chuckling and Gerard nodded, looking up at him.

"Oh, okay... Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Y'should say bye to Jesse."

Bert nodded and said goodbye before he exited the room. Gerard sighed to himself and raked his shaky fingers through his greasy hair. He knew he was going to miss having Bert as his husband, but this was better... This is how things are meant to be.

Frank suddenly entered and Gerard had been silently crying. He doesn't remember when he started to cry... He never does.

Frank sat next to him and massaged his shoulder.

"I know... It's going to be okay. You're okay."

Gerard choked up and nodded apprehensively. "I... I just—he was everything to me. He loved me for all of my faults and I... I love him so much, but we're so bad together. He and I don't mix and that hurts because he'll always be my first love and... And he's Jesse's dad. It fucking hurts, Frankie" Gerard said, sobbing.

Frank continued to rub his shoulders and back. 

"I know, Gee... And I know he feels the same way. You have to move forward like he is. He's moving on and he's happy. You're happy. I know you are. We have Jesse and now Jessica. It's going to be okay." Frank said quietly as he leaned over to peck his fiancé on the forehead. "I love you so much."

Gerard blinked hard and suddenly the tears stopped. He looked into Frank's eyes and he could see the love. He has never seen it like that before. He smiled and took a deep breath. He felt better already.

"I love you too." He whispered and leaned in to kiss Frank.

They held each other, cradling one another and Gerard knew that this would last. This would be the man he would spend the rest of his life with. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky... And then it suddenly hit him... His luck is infinite.


End file.
